Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles
by griffin blackwood
Summary: Thunder Ninja-in-Training Griffin Bradley is sent back to fix time. With the help of the Titanium Ranger, his father, and many more past and present Rangers, will he succeed? Or will the future change as we know it? HunterXDustin, Griffin-OC-XRyan SLASH
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Griffin wake up now!" shouted his father from downstairs.

Griffin rolled over and took a glance at his alarm clock. It read 4:30 AM, way too early in his mind to wake up, but then again that's what happens when you're the child of a Power Ranger. All his life he had been expected to become a Ranger and in a few days would be the test to decide if he was worthy.

Griffin Bradley was your All-American teen male. He had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a cheesy smile, and a toned body. Griffin was the only child of Hunter Bradley, the former Crimson Thunder Ranger. The two were often mistaken for brothers in public (much to the chagrin of Griffin and to a lesser degree to Hunter). The two got along well enough as a teenage son can with their father. (Griffin was only a few inches shorter than his father's height of 6'1"). Hunter was proud of his soon choosing to follow in his own footsteps, not as a legacy, but of Griffin's own free will. Griffin wanted to make his father proud, but also wanted the freedom of seeing the world. Well he had two options in life: become a Ranger or go to college and get a real job. You can definitely see why he chose the former. It wasn't that Griffin was dumb or lazy; no in fact he was near the top of his senior high school class. Instead Griffin wanted to be able to learn more about himself and the secrets that his father kept. Hunter Bradley always kept to himself what hurt the most. Griffin had never seen a picture of or heard his father ever mention his mother. It was something that irked him to that very day.

"I'll be down in a bit Dad. I'm going to shower before breakfast" shouted Griffin.

"Don't take too long in the shower Griff, we're burning sunlight" bellowed back Hunter.

"I won't I'll be down for breakfast, I just need a shower now to wake myself up!" replied a very irritated Griffin.

"Nope Griff, you're just horny!" chuckled his father before returning to his black coffee and morning paper.

"DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD!!" whined Griffin as he finished getting his things ready for his morning shower.

"Griff we all have morning wood first thing when we wake up. Just get on with son. It is something you have to accept now that you're a man. Just because you get it does not mean you have to act on it. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We have already been through this with THE TALK," replied Hunter in a very serious and monotone voice.

"I'm sure you can explain the cable bill Dad," replied Griffin.

"Touché" was the last thing Griffin heard his father say before he slammed the bathroom door shut.

As Griffin got under the spray of the water thoughts began to race through his mind. He was excited that in a matter of days he would be following his father's legacy. He would be a power Ranger. The frigid rain of water that cascaded down his body and washed away the suds of body wash and shampoo woke Griffin up fully. He was not even thinking about masturbation at this point. There were too many things on his mind at this time to every consider masturbating. The cold shower had already gotten rid of his problem.

'I'll have time later. I need to hurry before Dad has my ass. He sure is cranky today. I wonder what got his boxers in a bunch' thought Griffin as he turned off the spray in the shower.

Griffin stepped out of the shower and toweled himself off before getting dressed in a maroon muscle t-shirt and gold sweatpants. He knew that he had to give his all or he wouldn't be chosen. Five morphers, several hundred students. You do the math.

As he descended the stairs Griffin felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. His father was a very busy man and he (Griffin) always took their time together for granted. Sure he could be a rebellious know-it-all to his father sometimes, but he didn't do it on purpose to anger his father. The last few weeks his father had become very reclusive and he didn't know why. All the time he spent was at The Academy or in his room. Griffin was glad to have extra sparring, but wanted to help his father with whatever was troubling the older blonde.

An explosion snapped Griffin out of his thoughts and he rushed to the kitchen at the back of the house. What he saw, he would have never expected. It was just another day in the Bradley household and Griffin did not expect anything out of the ordinary to occur. The kitchen was a mess and currently engulfed in flames, though not as bad as Griffin had expected from the sound of the explosion. The howl of the explosion as the kitchen was filled with smoke and flames sounded as if it came out of a monster movie, not a suburban kitchen. Luckily his father had been prepared being a Ranger and all. An advanced sprinkler system was already dousing the flames. The French Doors to the deck now laid shattered and off their hinges on the kitchen floor. He did not see his father anywhere. He rushed out to the back and then he finally saw him.

Hunter Bradley lay on the ground battered and bloody.

"Dad, what happened?" asked Griffin before rushing over and trying to get his father patched up.

(Hunter forced Griffin to learn extensive medical training the last few years, and Griffin was glad it would finally pay off.)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**Flashback**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A sixteen-year-old Griffin currently sat on the couch in his family's den. He was in a bad mood complete with the infamous Bradley scowl and his arms folded across his chest. His father sat across from him.

"Dad, it's not fair. Why do I have to take stupid medical training when everyone else gets to go on vacation or hang out with each other? It's bad enough I've had to drop football because of this training this summer. What's next? Am I going to have to drop baseball and hockey too? What about motocross? You're a god damn hypocrite," barked Griffin with an evil glare at his father.

"Griffin, this is the price you pay if you want to become a Ranger. Not every team is lucky enough to have a medic, and many squads are left in situations that are life threatening. I may not have my powers anymore, but I know what I am talking about" he replied in a lecture-ish tone to his son.

"So is this to make up for your own mistakes?"

"Yes and no. Griffin, you have always wanted to be the best and this will pay off in the end. No one bothers to train in this anymore it will set you apart when it comes to the selection. People wont see you as Hunter Bradley's son. No, they will see you as your own man. They will see Griffin Bradley, a well-rounded Ranger that is well versed in medical training while also well versed in all the other areas necessary to be a Ranger. You can be a leader or a follower, an important trait in a Ranger for sometimes you will have to stand up against authority and other times you will have to bite your tongue."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"The only other medic on a team I can recall is the Pink Lightspeed Ranger Dana Mitchell. She went far and it wasn't because her father was in charge of Lightspeed or that she was a pretty blonde and always knew what to say. No she excelled because she could fight with the best, but she could also heal her teammates after they fought or mid-battle too if necessary"

"Dad…?"

"Griff, I only want the best for you. There may come a day where I might need your help. I may need you to save me one day. I may have been a Ranger, but I am also only human. And no you don't have to quit Motocross; I would be a hypocrite after all. You were the one 'who decided to drop football anyways.' Then again you are a bit of a shrimp."

"That's why I was quarterback dad. And also I know how you love wiping me out during training. With that on top of medical training I knew I wouldn't last a practice."

"See, Griff there is a purpose and you used your brain to find it. And you even admit YOU decided to drop football."

"Sure. Well as long as I don't have to drop Hockey or Baseball I'll be happy."

"I swear I wont. Both are good team building exercises. You can't be a good leader without experience! Now cheer up its time to train."

The two got up and took the stairs down to the Dojo in their basement. The two stopped mid-flight when Hunter turned around to his son.

"Now Griff, I know you've had to make sacrifices and I haven't been around lately so I thought I could get something to aid you in your training."

"A sword? A scroll?" wondered an impatient Griffin.

"Nope Griffin you're not even close."

Griffin would have glared at his father calling him by his full name, but his mind was too occupied with the potential surprise.

"Hurry down the stairs Griff and open the door. It's in the Dojo," replied Hunter as he stepped aside for his son

Griffin hurried down the stairs and was awed when he opened the door. He was so curious he had almost fallen face forward a couple of times before his father pulled him by the neck of his shirt to prevent his son from falling.

All the lights had been turned down except for the spotlights which all focused on the center of the room.

In the center of the room lay a new top of the line bike as well as gear. In fact it was a bike that wasn't even supposed to come out for months.

"Dad, I don't even know what to say!" replied an ecstatic Griffin before giving his dad a bone breaking hug.

"I pulled some strings and Uncle Blake helped a bit. He has a lot of connections after all with the manufacturers after all. I know your birthday isn't for a few more months but I thought this would be a good incentive to keep up the good work. I've heard through the grapevine that you've been getting sloppy on the track."

"I resent that comment. And sadly it's true. You know I have a lot on my plate. Between school, sports, and ninja training I don't get much time for motocross."

"It's the burden of being a Ranger son. Going to college is your choice son. I don't want you burning yourself out to impress recruiters or admissions boards. I want you to have fun and enjoy your life."

"So you wouldn't be mad at me if I didn't continue with school?"

"No, Griff. Education is important but I want you to follow your heart whether it be as a Ranger, pursuing a career after college, or going pro. As long as your happy its fine with me."

"Then good. Football was kicking my ass anyways. So what exactly am I learning?"

"Basic first aid and some surgical techniques."

"So when do we start?"

"How about after I kick your ass at the track."

"In your dreams Old Man."

"Bring it son!"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**End of Flashback**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin was glad everything was paying off. So far he had been able to treat his fathers wounds and stop the bleeding. He had already called his Uncle. Griffin had yet to call the police as his father told him to refrain from doing so. Griffin had observed that the flames in the kitchen had died down and the residual smoke was beginning to clear. His father was beginning to regain color.

"Griff…" Hunter managed to croak out.

"Dad save your strength and stop fidgeting! You'll start the bleeding again!"

"And see you thought those lessons would be useless."

"I guess I was wrong."

"I'm always right son. Face it, your Old Man knows all! I thought you would have learned by now that I am always right!"

"Sure…" he didn't finish he thought as Hunter began coughing up blood.

"Griffin, I'm fine. What I am about to repeat to you do not tell anyone. Not even your Uncle Blake. We only have a few minutes before he gets here."

"Sure Dad. Anything" Griffin replied.

"I need you to go back in time to when I was younger. You need to go back in time. Someone has stolen the Morphers."

"Dad, how can I?"

"I was informed last night to be on guard as the Wind Academy's new morphers had been stolen. I guess I was being a little cocky as I kept the Thunder one's here, as no one knows where we live. Griffin, I have an incomplete one lacking a power core in the Dojo Vault."

"I understand. I can't leave you though Dad."

"It's part of being a Ranger cough Griff. You did a fine job patching me up."

Hunter began to cough up less and less blood. By now tears were running down the normally cheerful Griffin Bradley's face. Tears were also beginning to fall upon the normally dark and brooding Hunter Bradley's as well.

"Dad, I can't. I'll wait for Blake. You'll be a sitting duck."

Hunter smacked his son's cheek.

"Griffin Andrew Bradley that is an order, not as your father but as the Head of the Thunder Academy. Have you no faith in your abilities? Do you dare disobey a direct order from a superior?"

"No Dad, but…"

"But nothing. Every second you waste could be disastrous. I suspect cough whoever stole the morphers has also gone back in time to the days when I was a Ranger to make sure **WE** never make it to cough the future. You need to get the Morphers back and stop them. In the cough vault there are several scrolls. Take the cough Emerald one and go to Ninja Ops at the Wind Academy. Give it only to Sensei cough Kanoi Watanabe. You will also need to find someone in Blue Bay Harbor named Waldo cough and give him the Gold scroll "

Hunter stopped coughing almost completely.

"Who's this Waldo person? I understand Sensei, but who's Waldo?"

"He's an old friend of mine. He wears a lot of yellow. Waldo will be your alibi. He's a good guy. Just don't underestimate his abilities. Me and the others did it a lot when we were younger. I just wish I had the common sense and decency to stick up for him. Do not tell anyone else that you are from the future. Sensei and Waldo are the only two who can know anything. Have faith in the Crimson and Yellow Rangers. They will explain everything."

"Anything, Dad. Just hold on I know I can do this. When have I lost faith in the Crimson Ranger before?" Griffin cheekily replied before the two cracked up in fits of laughter.

"Griff, whatever you do, do not tell them you are from the future. Once you have your powers and reveal yourself as a Ranger just say you're from out of town tracking a criminal. It should be believable enough. You need to build up trust. Do not come into any more than necessary contact with my younger self. And do not use our last name as it will raise suspicion. The others knew that Blake and myself were orphans. It would be suspicious if another Bradley came out of nowhere."

"Sure, I'll be on my way."

"Griff, I know I haven't always been the best father but I want you to know that I'm proud of you no matter what" said the normally stoic Hunter with tears beginning to drip down his face.

"I know."

"Now give your Old Man one last hug before you complete your first mission as a Power Ranger."

"Stop it dad. I don't even have a complete Morpher yet. It's not like you're going to die or anything. Don't be so sentimental"

"Have a little faith. I know a thing or too" said Hunter in a mock defensive tone. "It's just that my baby boy is growing up fake crying and I never imagined it would end up like this."

"And here I thought you were only good looks" Griffin while throwing a roll of bandage tape at his father's arm.

"Ouch Griff that hurt on so many levels. I know you were kidding, but that hurt like a bitch. Next time throw gauze at me while I'm injured"

"Sorry dad, it was just instinct. You know with baseball and everything. I thought you were a big bad Thunder Ranger."

"Don't worry about me, just get going soon. And next time just you wait."

"Not until Uncle Blake gets here."

A navy flash interrupted their conversation and took the focus of their attention.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this lovely father-son moment, I need to get you Hunter to Ninja Ops so Cam can take a look at him. Don't worry Griffin go back to your training. I will take care of everything in no time. With your dad as a sensei you need all the training you did great. Your dad will be fine, you did a fine job," replied a sarcastic yet somber Blake Bradley.

The Bradley Brothers exchanged looks before Blake scooped up his older brother.

"Griffin, go on. You know what you must do."

"Sure Dad, I won't let you down. I'll live up to your name!" Griffin cheered before running back into the house to pack for his mission.

"So what exactly is this about Hunter? I don't think Griffin just suddenly decided to blow up the kitchen in rage," Blake pondered.

"The Morphers are gone. And I have a feeling they may be gone forever. I just hope THEY haven't gone back in time or we're doomed. I don't think either Academy has a Time Travel Method Scroll. Cam's went back in time in a prearranged manner. I do not know what happened to the Scroll of Time at the Wind Academy after that incident. We aren't prepared for something like that. It took Cam long enough to get the new Morphers onto the Morphing Grid."

"Don't lose hope big brother. If worse to worse Cam can make new ones. It's not like they were fully activated either by the Head of each academy. Some times I wonder which one of us is truly older. I feel as if I am the one always taking care of you."

"Will you just get me to Cam already" cried an impatient and very irritated Hunter.

"Anything for you princess. Is there anything else I can do?" replied Blake before doing a bow.

"No, just get me to Ninja Ops. The house is a bit away from anyone and the explosion wasn't too big so the house isn't important. My LIFE is at stake at the moment if you haven't noticed. I don't think you want to explain to Griffin why his father died after he left because his Uncle wouldn't stop making small talk."

"Fine, fine. You win Hunter. Now hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

And in a navy flash Blake and Hunter were gone.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin did what he was told. He packed a duffle bag with some extra clothes and supplies. He had entered the Dojo for the last time in a while and opened the vault. In the vault were the two scrolls and unfinished morpher as his father had mentioned. However there were two more scrolls in the vault. The third one was crimson in color and he assumed it was for him as it has one of Hunter's personal (wax) seals on it. However the fourth scroll, a white scroll sealed by wax seals the kanji for earth and heaven.

'Dad mentioned only two scrolls… I don't know if I should take this? Part of me says I should, but it could be a test. If I take it, it may be an abuse of trust.'

Griffin didn't have much time and he had to make a decision. In the end he decided to leave it behind. He assumed taking one scroll was bad enough (the crimson one). He was assuming he was meant to take that one, but he didn't want to take chances. He placed the Emerald and Gold scrolls in his bag before he resealed the vault and turned on the house's security system, which made no sense to him, as there was a gaping hole where the kitchen used to be, but it was a force of habit.

'This is it. There is no turning back. Dad, be safe. I will make you proud' thought Griffin before he opened the crimson scroll. In a flash Griffin and the crimson scroll were gone.

Little did he know, but leaving behind the white scroll was a mistake. It would have revealed who his other parent was and made his journey much easier.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

It's my first Power Ranger story! This fic focuses on Ninja Storm but some of Griffin's experiences parallel Time Force in the sense that he has to go back on time chasing after a villain. As time has past in the future, only Tori and Blake have continued to remain in contact with Hunter, though both due so very rarely. Hunter has become the Head of the Thunder Academy while Cam is in charge of the Wind. There will be crossovers with members of different seasons.

My OC Griffin will become a Ranger and show his powers, but he can't change the timeline too much in the process of correcting a past mistake on his father's part and must eliminate his enemies as quickly as possible. He won't them right away. He will interact with and befriend the Ninja Storm Rangers.

I am assuming since they lost their powers for good after the Dino Thunder Team Up that they can still essentially ninja from one place to another in matter of moments even though they can't become Rangers as they gave up their Ranger Powers not their inner Ninja Powers. If anyone becomes a sensei they have to have some abilities left right? They only lost their Ranger powers and abilities. I don't know if I am contradicting myself but I am assuming its just part of training before receiving morphers.

This is the second version of the chapter. I changed a few points and clarified a few others. The poll is now closed.

**Mini Poll**:I NEED HELP WITH THIS!

Who should find Griffin first in the past?

Hunter: 0

Dustin: 4 (I think).

Blake: 0

-So as the poll is now closed, Dustin will be the first Ranger that Griffin encounters.

-Griffin

UPDATED August 3, 2008


	2. Chapter 2: Dustin's Twin?

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Intro to Griffin

Meet his father Hunter Bradley, former Crimson Thunder Ranger

Hears an explosion and finds his father.

Heals Hunter

Learns that the morphers have been stolen for the next generation of Rangers.

Hunter sends him on a mission to bring the morphers back.

Blake comes to bring Hunter to Ninja Ops.

Griffin departs for Blue Bay Harbor circa they days of his father as a Ranger

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

In a flash of light and what seemed to take forever, Griffin had fallen from the sky. He had quickly landed on the ground, but not before making a large commotion noticed by a Wind Ninja whose outfit consisted of yellow piping.

'This is not Auntie Tori as she was the Blue one. Or Uncle Blake because he went to the Thunder Academy and he had Navy. I should know who he is, but for some reason I'm drawing a blank' thought Griffin.

His thoughts were interrupted by, "Hunter, is everything ok dude? I just saw you fall from the sky."

Griffin just glared. As he made his point Dustin realized he had made his mistake. The eye color was the tell tale sign of his mistake.

"Sorry dude you look like someone I know. I hate to go all postal on you, but you are trespassing on the private grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy. What is your purpose for being here?" asked Dustin switching between his bubbly goof tone and a sterner one.

"I'm sorry. I need to find Sensei Kanoi Watanabe as quickly as possible. It's an emergency."

Now Dustin was pretty good in terms of scoping out people, but Griffin's current state and appearance made him give the younger (and shorter) blonde the benefit of the doubt regardless of what his brain (and training) was currently telling him to do. While the brunette had some doubts, he did not think the Hunter look alike would cause any trouble. But then again Marah fooled him once. He didn't want this look alike to fool him too. So after a few moments Dustin went with his heart as opposed to his mind.

Dustin stretched his hand out to help Griffin up, but of course the barely shorter blonde had managed to twist an angle is his less than graceful descent from the sky. Griffin was not the most graceful person in the world. In fact he was well known by all in the future as quite the klutz when not playing sports. Dustin's 5'11" dwarfed Griffin's 5'9" in Griffin's mind. That and being stuck on the ground after falling from the sky really distorts one's view of proportion.

"Come now… um… what's your name?"

"I'm Griffin and you are?"

"I'm Dustin. Now climb onto my back and hold on tight, I'll get you to Sensei as soon as possible" Dustin replied before bending down to accommodate the slightly injured blonde.

Griffin just glared at him for a moment and blinked.

"It's the fastest way and you're in no condition to travel by foot yourself. It's no big deal dude."

"If you say so."

"Like I said before, climb on and hold on tight"

He could not wait to rub it in both of their faces in a moment of out of character wickedness. In a blur of yellow light the two males were gone. The streak sped in the direction of Ninja Ops.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The pair made it to Ninja Ops in record time or so Dustin said. Griffin refused to travel on Dustin as a backpack anymore than necessary (Griffin was embarrassed about how shameless he accepted the help from a stranger… well a HOT stranger… well Griffin didn't like good looking people or anyone in that matter as seeing him being weak in any way—just like his father) so instead the two wrapped an arm around the other's shoulder and made their way to Sensei Watanabe's chambers. Lucky for Dustin and Griffin no one else seemed to be there or so they thought. It would have been an extremely awkward situation if someone had seen the two enter together with the blonde on the brunette's back.

Griffin pretended to be amazed at seeing it up close and personal for the first time. In truth he had been there in the future, but some of it had changed with time as expected. Dustin ran into a familiar face that Griffin also recognized, his father. A blonde in a ninja outfit with crimson/ maroon piping. He couldn't help but notice how little his father had changed since his Ranger days. After what Griffin thought was ten minutes.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Dude why did you bring a complete stranger here Dustin? I know you're not dumb enough to do that. Was it because he was wearing yellow?" Hunter asked though with a tinge of concern while pointing at Griffin's gold sweatpants. Griffin never had a chance to change before he traveled back in time. He remained in his training clothes as traveling in his Thunder Academy outfit would have caused too many unnecessary questions.

"I'm helping him on his mission. First of all I told you I would find a believer, I can't wait to tell others. Second I am not dumb, I just know he needed the help. I mean if someone falls out of the sky on the grounds of the Academy doesn't that scream 'do something!" And third why are you hating dude? He's wearing your color too!!"

"OOOhhhh so you brought him here to make me jealous or something because he is wearing my color too?"

"Dude will you quit it. I need to help Griff see Sensei" Dustin said a little more aggressively.

"What's wrong with yellow?" asked Griffin.

"WHAT?" cried Hunter.

"Yellow is a perfectly fine color. It always makes people happy as you can't help but being cheerful when you see it. And don't think Dustin got tricked into helping me because I am wearing yellow. Being a male Yellow Ranger is a tough role to fill. I am sure he is quite capable of registering whether I am a threat or not" Griffin said defending his yellow wearing new friend.

"Shane and the others are going to have a fit later" Hunter began.

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"They made a bet that you would never be able to find someone who wore and enjoyed the color yellow as much as you do!"

"REALLY? Man that is sooooooooo not cool. And as much as I would love to have our little color war, Griff here really needs to see Sensei now.

"So Dusty I still think that you just got yourself a boyfriend?" teased Hunter.

"DUDE that was uncalled for. And anyways I was about to ask if you had a twin. You two look awfully alike now that I think about it. It's freakin' creepy man. You could be long lost bros or something.' Except you're taller Hunter" said the goof in his normal tone though he was losing the battle against the blush which was currently creeping across his face.

The two both had a laugh at the expense of themselves, each other and Griffin.

"I'm Hunter and you are?" Hunter asked extending his hand.

Griffin took at it and replied "I'm Griffin as Dustin already mentioned. I need to find Sensei Kanoi Watanabe as quickly as possible. It's an emergency."

Griffin stared a little longer than was polite, but he hoped Hunter didn't notice. His father's appearance had changed little in the last few decades. Both had the same hair color and eyes, but his father had a lot of bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep and stress while this Hunter seemed to be at the top of his youth.

"D-man you should have ninja-streaked all the way to outside Sensei's chambers. Can't you see mini-me is hurt?" Hunter replied sarcastically.

Dustin gave a sheepish grin and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"Sorry man I guess I wasn't thinking."

"I bet you weren't" Hunter joked as he playfully punched Dustin on the arm.

"Can we get there soon we're burning time. And my ankle isn't getting any better" Griffin snapped due to his lack of patience and the pain in his ankle.

Hunter offered to give the shorter piggyback but he declined the offer. Dustin didn't want to be one-upped so he did too but was also declined. In the end the two rangers each formed a sandwich with Griffin in the middle. Each wrapped one of Griffin's arms over their shoulder and Griffin did the same.

Before too long the three made their way to the door that led to Sensei's chambers. Hunter had never been too explicit about his Ranger days completely to Griffin so it came to him as a surprise when the sensei he was looking for turned out to be a guinea pig

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Sensei its Dustin. I have brought someone who says it is urgent to see you," stated Dustin after knocking on the door.

"Bring our guest in Hunter. I believe you are late for work Dustin."

Dustin looked at his watch and realized the time.

"Sorry to bail on you Griff but I am soooooooo late for work. Hunter can you help our friend who has recently fallen from the sky?" asked the brunette.

"Sure man go before Kelly has your head" the taller blonde answered.

"Thanks man I owe you one" Dustin replied before ninja streaking out of there.

"Sensei this is Griffin. Griffin this is Sensei Watanabe" Hunter said as he introduced the two.

"I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO MEET A TALKING HAMPSTER??" shouted a slightly irritated Griffin.

"Griffin he's a guinea pig, well at least until we can make him human again. And have more respect he is the Head of the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Oh sorry Sensei Watanabe. It is a honor to meet you."

"As it is my pleasure to meet you Griffin. Hunter you are dismissed for now. When I have finished discussing this urgent matter with Griffin I will summon you. In the mean time please locate a pair of crutches for our guest"

"Yes Sensei" Hunter said with a bow. "Griffin, I will see you soon."

"Thank you again Hunter, I don't know how I would have got here without you or Dustin. Don't worry I won't cause any harm. After all it would be unwise of me to do so under the watch of the most powerful Ranger in Blue Bay Harbor. Isn't that right Crimson Thunder Ranger?"

"Who exactly are you? And how do you know that?" asked the slightly annoyed and intrigued blonde.

"Griffin please stop prolonging the matter. Hunter I will call for you when I am ready. I sense no evil or ill will on Griffin so I shall be fine. I am sure he will explain himself when you return" Sensei Watanabe interrupted.

"Yes Sensei" both blondes responded before Hunter took his leave in search of crutches.

"Now Griffin why have you come here to the Wind Academy?"

"I was told to give you this scroll by my father" he said as he took it out and handed the emerald scroll to the guinea pig. A bit of a sparkle appeared in each eye as well as a sense of foreboding.

After what seemed like an eternity the guinea pig had finished deciphering the message on the emerald scroll. Griffin had never bothered trying to open it so he didn't know what to expect. All he knew was that it would hopefully inform the Sensei of his quest and help him get some assistance from the Rangers.

"I see that you are in charge of finding Morphers and that you are a ninja in training," stated the sage ninja master.

"Yes Sensei. The Morphers were stolen from my school and our friendly rival days before the selection ceremony. The three Wind Morphers were stolen. The two Thunder morphers were stolen a few hours before I arrived here. My father has given me an incomplete one in hopes of evening the score during my quest."

"This scroll has already informed me of the situation. I see that your father has foreseen this matter as he has instructions for you here. You are to train with the Rangers while carefully avoiding your father's younger self as much as possible. Though this will not occur until after you are "taught the basics." It would look odd for you to come waltzing in here with Thunder Academy stances and Wind Academy attacks if your are "not from around here." He wants you to train with Dustin in the earth element in particular. I believe I may have a solution for your morpher but it will take some time. It will not be easy but there are ways to acquire power cores without changing the time stream too much. However I believe you have another task at hand."

"Yes Sensei."

"Griffin, I suggest that you only tell one of the Rangers of your situation. We must change the timeline as little as possible. Do avoid telling your father's younger self."

"I will and he already told me who tell if I came into constant contact with the Rangers. I am supposed to avoid any prolonged exposure with my father unless with at least one other Ranger."

"Will you need Hunter's assistance in that matter?"

"I think I will since I do not know the area well and my right ankle is currently not in the best shape. What exactly should I tell the other Rangers?"

"You do not have to lie. You simply have to tell half-truths. Bend what you can and lie if you must. Go on Griffin and complete your current task. I believe your father never left Ninja Ops. Do not worry there is a sound proof barrier around my chambers. Conversations remain in this room due to a barrier my son has created. It is like a one-way mirror in a sense. Now go and I shall be seeing you again."

"Yes Sensei and thank you for your help" Griffin replied with a bow.

"It is not a problem. We shall sort the small details later. Right now you must deliver your second scroll you do not have a moment to waste if you wish to retrieve those morphers before too much damage has been done to the time stream" answered the Sensei of the Wind Academy.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

And as soon as Griffin opened the door to leave Hunter fell in on top of him (as did the crutches) as Hunter tried to listen in to the conversation through the door without luck. He knew it was wrong but there was something about the shorter blonde that was vaguely familiar. Hunter was forced once to help the shorter blonde get to his feet. Dustin's earlier comment for some reason was stuck in his head.

"I guess I owe you an apology," joked Hunter.

"I guess it was karma. That's what you get for trying to spy on people" Griffin cheekily replied.

"Do you want help with the crutches?" the taller blonde asked.

"I thought you were going to continue to be my chauffeur," joked Griffin.

"I may be a Power Ranger but I don't think I would be able to lug your ass around for any amount of time in public" replied an embarrassed Hunter.

"Don't worry about it I was only kidding. Can I get some help with these it's been a while since I've used any" Griffin said while pointing at the crutches that currently lay on the ground.

"Sure, no problem."

"Anyways I need your help finding someone in Blue Bay Harbor as I am not from around here," Griffin said as Hunter helped him get used to the crutches.

"I could tell. Where are you from anyways? Your accent doesn't sound like your from Cali," asked the taller blond as the two walked toward the exit.

"I was born in California but I spend a lot of time traveling the country. I play a lot of sports. I spend most of my summers and breaks on the east coast. I spent most of my childhood with my dad in Boston" replied Griffin after careful thought.

"That's cool. I've lived in Cali my entire life. I moved to here recently actually with my brother Blake. We lived with our parents until they died a while ago" mentioned a somber Hunter. "Sorry about that man, I didn't mean to trouble you with my life story and all of these questions" quickly replied a blushing Hunter.

"Don't worry about man and I'm sorry to hear about your parents. And no Hunter that isn't pity" Griffin stated as he knew from experience his father hated pity. "I just have my dad. I wish I had a brother or sister cuz it gets real lonely. Its good to get things of your chest you know? Hunter don't worry about it."

"About what?"

"I know you where trying to listen onto my conversation. I can't blame you for worrying about your Sensei's security even if he technically isn't your Sensei. From your outfit I know you're not from the Wind Academy. I just want you to know that you can trust me."

"You're right. I'm from the Thunder Academy. And I'm sure I will be able to trust you. It's only a matter of time."

"So are we driving or are do I get to try the cool ninja-streak thingy again but with you this time?"

"I'm not sure how long do you think it will take to find this person?"

"Hunter, I really don't know though with Dustin's and your help I am sure it won't take that long at all" Griffin replied with a grin.

"Ok, my 'super cool ninja-streak thingy' it is" Hunter called out before the two were gone in a flash

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

After the two had arrived in town and Griffin got used to the crutches again after being slightly disoriented from ninja-streaking (Hunter was a lot more gentle and careful in doing so then Dustin had done so) the two headed toward Storm Chargers. Somehow Griffin didn't even notice when Hunter had switched back to civilian attired. Griffin felt awkward talking to his father as an equal. Sure Hunter was helpful and kind, but it was almost too nice. It was a vast contrast to his actual father. He felt weird about intruding on his circle of friends too.

"Griff, I have some friends who should be hanging here. Maybe they will be able to help. You know the name of the person you need to find right?"

"I was only given a first name though my Dad told me that the Crimson Ranger wouldn't let me down so I am sure you won't let me down! He said he was the best of the six Ninja Storm Rangers" Griffin responded with yet another cheeky grin.

He was pushing all the right buttons on his younger father. Griffin had learned the best way to get what one wanted from his father was to be direct and slightly manipulative. His father had quite a big ego after all. A few compliments always worked wonders for the young blonde. After a few close calls (Griffin almost falling over a few times) the blonde duo had made it into the backroom of Storm Chargers. Kelly was conveniently out and the store was empty. Griffin only recognized two of the people. They walked over to Hunter's friends and were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Hey Hunter where did you pick up the clone?" asked his brother Blake.

"Maybe this is one of Lothor's tricks," replied Shane getting into a slightly defensive stance.

"I'm sure Hunter has a perfectly good explanation. And anyways they cant be clones as Hunter is taller and older looking. This 'clone' is too cute anyways. Look at his face" replied Tori with a glare before proceeding to pinch Griffin's cheeks.

"That hurt Tor. I'm only a few years older than all of you. And you may want to stop he's getting really red" replied Hunter. Tori turned red herself and apologized before going back to being next to Blake.

"Maybe there has been a rip in the space-time continuum and he has come from the future," answered Dustin before everyone else started to crack up at his expense except for Griffin who was turning red and beginning to wonder if Dustin had some super cool Ninja ESP powers.

"Guys this is Griffin. He literally fell from the sky today" Dustin said.

Cries of "How did you know?" and "Is this a joke?" came from Blake, Tori, and Shane.

"I'm the blonde giant's brother Blake," said the one in navy.

A shout of "I'm not a giant, you're just a midget" was Hunter's response.

"I'm Shane," replied the male donned in Red.

"It's nice to meet you Griffin I'm Tori. Just a word of caution they're all crazy."

"Thanks for the advice" replied Griffin.

All eyes then turned on Dustin.

"Why are you all looking at me for like that?"

"Aren't you forgetting something D-Man?" asked Hunter.

"What guys? That time traveler already knows I'm Dustin." Dustin's comment was met with glares and silence. "I was the one who say him fall from the sky and take him to Ninja Ops. I thought we already went over to this. We ran into Hunter on the way, that's why I was late for work. And it's also why Hunter brought him here too!"

A chorus of "OOoooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" broke out.

"So Griff what brings you to Blue Bay" asked Blake.

"My father sent me here on Ranger business" he replied though barely whispering the Ranger part.

All of their eyes shot over at him though Dustin made it seem as if nothing had happened.

"How else would I have literally fallen from the sky onto Dustin? I mean why else would I have needed to see Sensei Watanabe? Do you really think I wouldn't know about Power Rangers if I was in Ninja Ops earlier today?"

Shane burst from his spot and held Griffin by the neck against the wall before anyone could move a muscle. "What the fuck are you doing here you scum? Did Lothor send you?" sad an enraged Shane. "I don't know why the idiot let you in but if you laid a single hand on Sensei I'll kill you" Shane finished before letting go and backing away.

"Chill dude. Back off Shane. If Hunter and I brought him to see Sensei and Hunter brought him here I'm sure everything is fine. Have a little faith in us man. It's not like we are incapable of each being a Ranger. I can understand if you doubted me, but you all know how talented Hunter is at the job," replied Dustin kind of shocking everyone.

"Thanks Dustin" replied Hunter with a pink tinge to his face, which in turn turned our yellow hued friend pink also.

"Like I said before I was rudely interrupted" glares at Shane "I was sent here by my dad to meet your Sensei. I am also meant to find someone."

"How can we help?" asked Tori after glaring at Shane.

"Well I'm supposed to find someone."

"That helps so much. That narrows it down to like everyone" Blake chimed in.

"My father told me I would find him in Blue Bay Harbor and that I could rely on the Crimson Thunder Ranger to help me in my quest. He didn't seem to put a lot of faith in the Red Wind Ranger though" Griffin replied to get back at Shane.

Shane only glared while Hunter did a little victory dance in his head while to the outside work he gave an "I told you so" kind of smirk. Tori and Blake could only see many more headaches in their near future. Griffin and Shane were going at it worse than Hunter and Shane's battle over leadership for the team.

"So Griff who is this mysterious person you need to find?" asked Hunter.

"Well if you didn't nearly knock me out with my crutches earlier I would have told you already. Anyways I need to find someone named…"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Don't worry all will work out for Griffin Ranger wise soon. It will just take time. I am so evil because I don't want to tell you who it is haha! Be forewarned there will be SLASH sooner or later! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write. Does anyone have advice on how to right battle scenes? Are there any episodes people want me to incorporate?

-Griffin

UPDATED August 3, 2008


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Waldo?

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin falls from the sky and meets Hunter

Dustin brings him to Ninja Ops

The duo meet up with Hunter there

Dustin leaves for work

Meets Sensei Watanabi and gives up the emerald scroll

Griffin goes to Storm Chargers with Hunter

Meets the other Rangers

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"So the person I need to find…" Griffin began but decided to be cruel and draw out the suspense.

"His name is…."

"I can't really remember. All I know is that it started with a W."

Dustin grew nervous and tensed a bit. No one seemed to notice but Hunter who shot him a gentle smirk, which seemed to melt away some of the butterflies in the Yellow Ranger's stomach.

"Will… not that's not it."

"Walter?... no."

About twenty names later the group was beginning to get annoyed while Hunter already had an idea where this was going.

"I got it! I need to find someone named Waldo."

After what seemed like an eternity to wait everyone just stood there with their mouths open before they face faulted. And after they recovered Shane, Tori, and Blake began cracking up in hysterics, though Blake nowhere near matched the howls of laughter of the two Wind Rangers. Dustin looked very agitated and Hunter's face showed sympathy to the Yellow Ranger. Hunter felt a big headache coming up in the near future.

"What's so funny?" Griffin asked.

Hunter decided to let it play out and get a little bit of revenge on Griffin.

"Do any of you know someone named Waldo?" asked an irritated Griffin. This time Hunter joined in with the others in laughter at Dustin and Griffin's expense.

Dustin had enough and stormed out.

"Does anyone know where's Waldo?" Griffin naively asked before everyone began to cry so hard tears were coming out of their eyes. Or in Shane's case they began to pee in their pants.

Hunter decided to have mercy on the Yellow Ranger and his newest friend and answered, "He just left."

"That's Dustin. He told me himself. What are you guys taking me for? A fool?"

Tori and Blake began laughing so hard that in the process of falling over Tori fell onto Blake and the two shared their first kiss… awkward I know but that's another story for another time. The two quickly separated and instantly blushed, but everyone else was too busy to notice it.

"Griff, Dustin's real name is Waldo. He hates it so he has everyone call him Dustin" replied Blake in between fits of laughter.

"Oh… No wonder he seemed pissed. Some friends you are. He probably thinks I'm in on the joke now. I better go apologize and tell him why I needed to find him"

Griffin managed to cast a glare that ended the laughter and made them all feel guilty inside.

"We're sorry it's just that you set it up perfectly man. I take back everything I said before. You're too much of a riot to be one of Lothor's goons. No evil space villain would be able to make me laugh this hard!" Shane responded while trying to cover up the wet patch on his shorts.

"Come on Griff. I think we need to get what ever you need to do over with," said Hunter.

"Sure, but can I get a piggy back this time. I don't know how much longer I can walk with these things," Griffin said while pointing to his crutches.

The remaining Rangers face faulted again while Hunter did his best to suppress his laughter while taking the shorter blonde on his back once again in search of the Yellow Power Ranger before using his ninja abilities to transport them quickly. Hunter was resigned to the fact he would most likely have to piggyback the smaller blonde (but only by a few inches) for a while (or until they got him a super wheelchair created by Cam).

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Dustin was currently at his favorite thinking spot with a view of the harbor. He hated how everyone just assumed that he was stupid because he could be a bit of an airhead at times. Sure he like comics and was a bit immature, but that's how he was. He didn't care what other people thought about him because he was that laid back. He may not be the epitome of masculinity like the dark and brooding Hunter, but that didn't meant he should always be the butt of their jokes. But seeing all his friends laughing at his name was simply too much. He was beginning to wonder if it was all one big joke. He had always hated his name and today was a reminder once again why he did.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hunter and Griffin began to walk in his direction: (a) his power is earth so he can sense them, b) he is used to Hunter's Ranger signature, and c) he can hear them move on the grass

"What do you two want? Asked an irritable Dustin, almost growling at the two.

"How did you know we were here?" Hunter asked.

"Power of Earth ring a bell?"

"I'm sorry Dustin I really didn't know that was your name. I need to find someone named Waldo and since I was told the Crimson Ranger would help me, I didn't realize what kind of situation he had unknowiongly put me into."

'He's smooth' thought Hunter and Dustin at the same time.

"I need you to try to open this" Griffin said as he passed the gold scroll over.

"Dude you know I would never purposely insult you. Griffin is on a mission so if you could try to open the scroll I would appreciate it. Sensei has ordered me to help Griff in his quest to find someone named Waldo" Hunter said while trying to hold back his laughter.

"Just stop saying that name and I will open it! How do I know this isn't some elaborate hoax to make fun of me again?"

"Dustin would I do that?" asked Hunter with a slight puppy dog pout.

"Of course you would you jerk! But I doubt Griff knew anything about it. He seems like a chill dude. Toss over the scroll and lets get this over with," replied a slightly calmer Dustin.

Dustin placed his thumb on the wax seal and it came off as if it were never attached to the scroll.

"It was you after all!" Hunter began in an excited voice. "Dudes I am going to do some damage control. D-man can I leave Griff in your hands?"

"Sure dude. He doesn't seem like a problem unlike some other blondes that I know. It doesn't even look like he's even bright enough to cast some evil ninja technique set to my Ranger signature so he can infiltrate the team as me in disguise while leaving me to rot in some cell above this cliff or something" Dustin replied causing the other two to stare at him.

"Thanks for talking about me as if I wasn't here dudes" interjected a slightly annoyed Griffin.

"No problem" the two Ninja Rangers answered.

"Are we chill?" asked Hunter.

"Of course Hunter" answered Dustin with his normal goofy grin.

"Griff I will be back in a while. Bye" said Hunter.

"Bye Hunter" called Griffin while Dustin gave a slight wave. Well more like flicked him a birdie (i.e. gave him a middle finger).

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter was gone before they knew it in a crimson streak.

"I really don't think I will ever get how all of you can travel like that. It's crazy," said Griffin.

"It's super convenient Griff, give me a second so I can read this. Just don't do anything stupid" replied Dustin.

"And this is coming from the dude who got lost in his own closet?" the blonde answered back.

"Touché dude. Where did you hear about that?" the confused brunette asked.

"Hunter. We were trading funny stories."

"He promised he would tell!" said a blushing and angered Yellow Ranger in a slight pout.

"If it makes you feel better, when we're done I can share some of his more embarrassing moments."

"Tall, blonde, and handsome can make a fool out of himself?" asked a bewildered Dustin.

"Of course he's only human **Waldo**. Anyways when he was trying to eavesdrop on me earlier today he got assaulted with the crutches I've been using. I didn't know they could be dangerous" Griffin joked with Dustin soon following in chuckles of his own.

Soon their conversation switched to other topics. And before they knew it they were chasing each other for what seemed like no time at all, which wasn't all that fun with Griffin's ankle but he knew it was worth the pain. It was the first time in a while he was able to just be himself and not have to worry about training. By the time they were too exhausted to go on and collapsed on the grass, Dustin looked at his watch and was surprised to see that two hours had past. Well Dustin had collapsed then as Griffin was tired out after the first twenty or so minutes.

"Dude you need to stop distracting me if you need my help."

"Fine you're no fun" Griffin replied with a slight pout.

Dustin paid no attention has he began to read the scroll. The contents did not seem to shock him according to the blonde's analysis of the brunette's facial expression.

"So let me get this straight. You're from the future?"

"Yes."

"You're Hunter's son?"

"Yes."

"And you're training to be a Ranger?"

"Yes."

"One more question."

"Sure."

"Do you know what your affinity is?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it would be Earth. I know I definitely don't have the Bradley Blood enough in me to have that control over Thunder and Lightning. Don't get me wrong. I may have the looks, but you don't see me acting like how did you put it? Oh wait now I remember. You don't see me acting like 'Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Handsome" Wind is stupid and Water is for girls. And since those are the elements traditionally taught by Ninja Academies I think it is safe to assume I am Earth."

"Don't let the others hear you say that."

"Why not?" asked Griffin.

"Tori can be a bit of a feminist at times. And Shane is defensive of his status as a ranger and leader" replied the brunette in a wise and sage-like tone.

"Thanks for the heads up!"

"Why do you think you're Earth?"

"Some one once told me all of the brave and thoughtful people tend to be Earth, the power hungry and reserved are Thunder or Lightning, the arrogant and insecure tend to be Air, and Water are usually very stubborn and concerned about their looks instead of their training. And the Yellow Rangers are often the heart of the team too. Am I right?"

Dustin didn't respond right away. At first he felt everything was odd, but Griffin was already turning out to be a better friend than some of the other Rangers. The two connected in a way that could only begin to compare with Hunter. While he knew Tori and Shane forever, both dismissed him as being an airhead and a stupid goof. Blake saw him as competition somewhat for motocross (and Tori) though he also always gave him the impression that he assumed Dustin was beneath him. Hunter on the other hand confused him. While he always seemed to be cold and on a power trip, he was always considerate toward our brunette friend. Hunter was older and could be a jerk, but he was also there to listen and give pointers to improve his performance on the track and in his spars.

"Earth to Dustin, are you okay?"

"Sorry man that was first" Dustin paused. A slight sniffle could be heard. "That was the first time I heard a compliment in a long time. It's just weird now how I can see you for being you and not just being whatever the scroll told me you were like. It really said a lot about you and your character."

"I guess we're both underappreciated and underestimated dudes then" stated Griffin who received a nod from Dustin afterwards in agreement.

"Aren't you afraid I will tell the others?" asked Dustin.

"No because you would never try to spite a person. That's why your animal is the Lion. You are noble and brave but you also have a lazy and shy side to you. You protect your pride (i.e. pack) and know when to pick your battles. I believe there was a reason my father chose you to be my confidant and sensei. You are a genuine person with a big heart! And as a Sensei and friend I know you will never fail me!"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Next thing they knew another hour had passed with their deep conversation though by the time they realized that they were interrupted by the return of the Crimson Ranger who became as crimson as his Ranger uniform upon seeing the two together. After Griffin's latest comment Dustin turned incredibly red, as he was still embarrassed about receiving any kind of compliment besides involving his prowess at motocross. Added to the fact they were still exhausted, well Griffin was, and that Dustin was extremely red, and they were sitting close to each other, there intruder would get the wrong impression of what had transpired.

"Well what do we have here? I believe I have found two love birds in training!" Hunter joked which caused the pair in question to turn slightly pink. Their reaction in turn caused Hunter to respond as well.

"NOTHING!" the pair chimed in at the same time, which received them a glare and chuckle from Hunter.

"We've been just talking about was in the scroll Hunter. Why are you here again?" Dustin replied switching between the smarter side only Griffin and Hunter had witnessed and his normal goofball self.

"Griff, Dust, I'm sorry it took so long. Sensei wanted to discuss a few things with the rest us, but me in particular. Whatever was in the scroll spooked the hell out of the little gerbil. Dust are you ok with what was in yours?"

"No sweat dude. It was basically instructions in how I should train Griff and why I was chosen. Not much really man."

"Dude Dust you don't have to be all brave and all. If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm here for you right, man?" replied the taller blonde.

"Stop worrying dude. It was no big deal. Thanks anything, but you have nothing to worry about!" Dustin stated before flashing his infamous (and infectious) grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry Dust."

"It's fine Hunter, just chill." Hunter just got even redder at the brunette's frustration in the matter.

"Hunter did you need to tell us something? You seem a little tense" the shorter blonde asked the taller one.

"Now that I think of it Sensei did bring up something when he took me aside. Have you thought about where you are going to stay? I am sure you never planned on staying in Blue Bay Harbor," asked the taller blonde.

"Not really. I haven't thought that far. I got my mission today and departed from home a few hours ago. I didn't realize I was going to receive training here or at all for that matter" Griffin responded with a tinge of regret due to a slight lack of foresight on his part.

"Dude you can stay with me" said Dustin in a genuine show of hospitality. "Now what kind of Sensei would I be if I left my student on the streets?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude you already have to help me enough as it is. The scroll did mention something about training didn't it? I doubt it mentioned housing me too."

"It did mention something about me becoming your sensei. But as your sensei you are my responsibility. I cannot allow you to not have a roof over your head and a place to eat after I kick your ass in our daily spars!" replied Dustin. Hunter laughed at the response before apologizing to the two. The two were both stubborn and neither was about to back down. Little did he know, but his stubbornness would become entangled next.

"D, Griff's right. You are his Sensei, but it wouldn't be right for him to impose on you. I suggest that you stay at Ninja Ops or even better you can stay with Blake and me as we live on our own. D it was thoughtful of you but how would you explain it to your parents? We don't know how long he will be here. It could be a while and do you really want your parents think you have a BOYFRIEND? And for that matter would they appreciate him sharing your ROOM for an undisclosed amount of time every night?" asked a slightly cocky Hunter. His tone has shifted from serious to an almost mocking one.

"Whatever man, I just need to keep Griff safe. I'll do what I have to protect and train him. I am now Sensei Brooks to him after all!" Dustin said before the three broke out in laughter together.

Hunter noticed how Dustin managed to dodge around the question. He only hoped Dustin had not picked up when he had dodge the ones directed at him. He knew Dustin was smarter than he let on, but right now he wasn't sure which personality was more dominant. He felt bad for Griffin at this moment too. One wants to remain independent with their ego intact. Hunter knew he wouldn't want to be in Griffin's shoes with really having no say in the matter.

"Now who's up for some Frisbee?" asked Hunter pulling a football out of seemingly nowhere.

"Dude that's so not cool. You know I suck at throwing a Frisbee!" Dustin pouted.

"Griff do you mind waiting while I give Dusty here a bit of a refresher?" Hunter asked the shorter blonde.

"Go ahead. I think I could use a bit of a nap. Take your time you two. Just wake me when you're ready or I'll kick both of your asses" Griffin joked before stretching and passing out on the grass. It did not take long for him to fall blissfully asleep…

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location (a cavernous chamber to be exact) a shadow was currently lay seated before a projection of the two rangers with Griffin on the cliff overlooking the harbor. The moment made the figure sick to their stomach. It was disgustingly full of family goodness—one of the purest forms of good known to exist.

'I must separate those three. Young Bradley will become a threat if he remains under the watch of the Yellow and Crimson Rangers' the figure thought to himself.

In the view of the cliff the figure saw the two Rangers throwing a Frisbee together (well trying to in Dustin's case) while their companion lay blissfully unaware asleep on the grass. The salty air and cool breeze had done a number on our blonde friend. It had only been one day but it had felt as if were several to Griffin. The two Ninja Rangers were truly unaware of the danger that lurked around the corner.

"YOUNG BRADLEY I WILL GET YOU! AND YOUR FATHER TOO! NO ONE WILL STOP MY REVENGE!" shouted the cloaked figure to his view while cackling.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

The older Hunter chose Dustin since he knew that Dustin is a good judge of character. He would a) believe Griffin's story and b) knew he had good intentions and had no ill will for the other Rangers. The next chapter will focus on the lurking force of evil that has force Griffin to travel back in time. It will also feature some more fun moments between our Yellow Crew (the blondes, Griffin and Hunter, and the Yellow Ranger, Dustin).

Thanks for the responses everyone. I had five reviews in less than 18 hours I first put up the story. Be forewarned the SLASH may take a while. Anyone have battle scene advice? Any one have a preference for episodes they want included? And now here is the mini poll:

**Mini Poll**

Who should Dustin stay with?

Ninja Ops- Sensei and Cam

Dustin

Hunter and Blake?

-Griffin

UPDATED August 3, 2008


	4. Chapter 4: Sexual Tension and Diamonds?

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin is introduced to the others

A lot of drama involving Shane

Dustin (Waldo) storms off

The two bond

Hunter poses a new question

The "Yellow Crew" chills together

A cloaked figure plots revenge

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A group of shadows were assembled in an equally dark room. A sole light in the middle illuminated the room. The five awaited their sixth.

"The Mythic Morphers are sitting here useless at the moment. Shouldn't we use them to cause chaos?" asked the first in a high-pitched feminine voice.

"You should be more patient. We do as we are commanded," replied a slightly deeper masculine voice.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK WE COULD ACTIVATE THEM?" shouted the third, a very low masculine voice.

"I have more important things to do right now. All this darkness is draining me. It's so sad and depressing. I could be out there shopping!" stated the fourth, a bubbly feminine voice.

"ENOUGH!!" shouted the fifth in a domineering masculine voice. "We shall wait for our leader."

"Of course" replied the other four.

Just then the sixth appeared from amidst the shadows.

"I do not appreciate any one questioning my decisions but I suppose it would be expected from you five. The reason we have failed to do more so far is that it would be obvious if we activated five new morphers at once. When a new morpher is first activated it sends a signal to the Morphing Grid. Activating five at once would be unwise as I am sure the Crimson Ranger has sent his son after us. It would be even more foolish as they have not been activated by the Heads of the Academies so your identities may be compromised and your powers weakened. We need to wait and see for now. I will be able to finally have my revenge on Hunter Bradley!" cackled the leader.

"No disrespect Leader, but shouldn't there be a sixth morpher? There are always six rangers? There are six ninjas at the Wind Academy at the moment. Wouldn't it have been wise to have taken the sixth morpher?" inquired the third shadow.

"Do not worry about such trivial matters. The sixth morpher is incomplete and is useless to us as it lacks a power core to tap into the morphing grid. I would never be able to complete it as I cannot connect to the morphing grid. Even if Bradley's son finds a source his one morpher cannot with stand the other five. Not even the Wind Academy's Rangers will be able to help."

"Leader should we infiltrate the city as humans?" asked the first voice.

"That is not necessary at this point, though you may if you want to. We will need to build up alibis soon enough. It would be a red flag for the Rangers if five new individuals come into their lives at once. You will be in charge of befriending the Blue Wind Ranger. Do not fail me," said the mysterious sixth figure.

"Yes Leader" she said before disappearing in a swirl of shadows.

"Leader should we continue with **THE PROJECT**?" asked the fifth voice.

"Yes, it shall not be long before they fall. Soon I shall have my revenge. It is almost time to conquer Earth!" exclaimed the sixth voice in a domineering voice.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin shot up from his slumber in a cold sweat with a throbbing headache. The last few days he had to stay under observation at Ninja Ops because of his recurring dreams. They others had grown worried when he collapsed during a training session. He was not even sure if they were visions or just figments of his imagination. Griffin's patience was wearing thin. He had been here in Blue Bay Harbor for almost two weeks by now. It was Dustin who had convinced him to talk to Sensei about the dreams. He had never been one to openly seek help in moments of weakness such as these so it was quite difficult for him to do so but Dustin did not leave his side.

Sensei was getting worried about the possibilities of evil Rangers running amuck with a possible team up with the forces of Lothor. They had their hand full enough as it is, and Griffin had brought forth an even bigger challenge for the six current Rangers. Griffin's involvement with the others were kept to a minimum by order of Sensei Wanatanable

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback—connects back to chapter 3 here

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter and Dustin didn't bother waking Griffin once the brunette got the hang of throwing the Frisbee. Hunter wanted to (as they had promised), but Dustin, being the considerate soul he is, decided it against it as Griffin appeared to be wiped. Unfortunately for them things were not going to go as they had planned.

Dustin and Hunter had an odd relationship in the sense they competed against each other, but were also close friends. The pair had met a while back at a race and had been friends since. Hunter still felt guilty for what he put the brunette through no matter how many times Dustin told the blonde to not worry about it anymore. Hunter's few extra years of experience (in both living and racing) were beginning to rub off on our favorite goof ball. Hunter was the only one so far that realized there was much more to Dustin Brooks than what lay on the surface.

Their competitive streaks would not let either back down. And soon it had become a battle of wills as neither would back down. Both Rangers refused to lose. As Dustin was about to throw the Frisbee once more to settle the score once and for all he heard a distinct scream followed by whimpering.

"No, no it can't be. Stop. Get away. I'm sorry I failed you. I did my best" were the stream of thoughts that Griffin was screaming in his sleep.

After the duo ran over to check on their friend Dustin attempted to wake Griffin up gently. Hunter, due to experience with having Blake as a little brother, advised against it.

"Dust stop!" Hunter barked.

"We have to do something! I can't stand here while he's suffering like that!" Dustin stated impatiently while pointing to and glancing at the time traveler.

"Dude I've learned that sometimes its better to let these things work themselves out. And like he told us he's a Ranger in training at the very least. I don't want to lose an arm or anything just to wake him up."

"How can you say that?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise to never tell another soul" Hunter said in his normal gruff manner.

"Sure dude no sweat I swear."

"You know how we told you that Blake and me are adopted?"

"What about it?"

"Well what you probably don't know is that we were both adopted. I was an orphan for as long as I can remember. Blake on the other hand had a family for the first few years of his life. I was adopted when I was in fourth or fifth grade, I forget which exactly. My parents knew Blake's so we've been brothers in a way since he was born essentially. It weird how I was told, but I was glad they wanted to adopt me. Anyways a few years I think I was ten or maybe even eleven at time, I was called to the principal's office at school… for a big announcement …" Hunter began.

"Did you do something stupid?"

"No dumb ass" Hunter said with a glare as he put his head against Griffin's chest in an attempt to gage whether Griffin's nightmare was normal or not by listening to the younger blonde's breathing and heartbeat. Dustin was doing his best to lightly restrain his charge.

After a few moments Hunter stopped and signaled Dustin to let go.

"He seems fine. His breathing is becoming more regular and his heartbeat seems to be returning to normal. Griff's body is moving less also. It's a good sign dude. I know you hate seeing people suffer Dusty, but he needs to face whatever's bothering him."

"Whatever you say Blondie."

"I'll take that as a compliment thank you very much," Hunter said with a hint of cockiness. "I very proud of my hair color. It's the one thing that will part of me: past, present, of future!"

"And here I was about to say how nice it was nice to see your soft side" Dustin said with a blush.

"You're not too bad yourself when your not acting like a total and utter dork" Hunter said with an equally red blush.

A few moments of awkward silence past between the two. The pair focused their attention at their nails or the grass or something else minute enough to be interesting in a time like this. Neither was quite able to look the other straight in the eye. The last few and next few comments would change everything.

"So you're such a fine piece of man candy that you'll never get flabby or gray?" Dustin asked in an agitated manner

"Awww Dustin I didn't know you were interested!" Hunter began with a blush. "This is so cute. Maybe when Lothor's gone my little lion we'll see" the blonde joked.

Dustin became extremely red and remained silent with his newly patented glare. If looks could kill the blonde would have been long dead. There simply too much respect, jealousy, and sexual tension between the two in no particular order.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM INTERESTED IN YOU HUNTER BRADLEY! I AM NOT EVEN INTERESTED IN MEN! I LIKE WOMEN!!" Dustin hollered in a very out of character moment.

"OOOOOOokkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Hunter said kind of frightened by Dustin's outburst.

"Let's get back to the story."

"YOU BETTER" Dustin replied with what Hunter would later 'patent' "THE DUSTIN GLARE OF DOOM."

"I was called to the office and my parents were there waiting for me. They told me they had something important to tell me. I found out that Blake was in a car crash. They drove me the hospital after. On the way they told me that his parents were killed and he was in the hospital. I learned during our visit that he sustained minor injuries. My parents knew of our friendship so they asked me if I wanted to take him home with us and make him a Bradley" Hunter said before taking a pause to wipe a lone tear from his right eye.

Dustin was so enthralled by the story that he was completely speechless.

"Anyways to this day Blake is still haunted by the crash. I've tried to talk to him about it but he doesn't want to. Ever since he officially became my brother I've seen him like this" (points to Griffin) "and the best thing to do is wait. If it gets worse we can interfere but it's more than pride that we may injure. We could possibly lose Griffin's trust by invading his privacy."

"Dude I still don't like where this is going, but if he gets mad at us its your fault. Just like how if he thanks us its all thanks to you Hunter right?"

"Wow you have a brain in there after all Dusty. I didn't know that" he said ruffling the brunette's hair. It was during times like these that the two began to cross the line between ordinary friends and something more. Hunter had a hard time restraining himself.

"Lothor killing our parents I think it really did a number on Blake. Even while under his influence Blake still had those nightmares. I've just learned to let him suffer through them as bad as it sounds. They need to face their fears in order to get over them. I don't like it just as much as you do but it's all we can do."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right" Hunter said before throwing the Frisbee at Dustin's head.

"Dude that was an all time…" A waking Griffin cut off Dustin.

Griffin seemed extremely disoriented when he awoke from his nightmare to his two Ranger friends, though it was understandable considering have to chase after some villain without a functional morpher to find stolen ones. He had only confided what had transpired (the bare basics) to Dustin.

"Sorry dudes. I've just been under a lot of stress," a groggy Griffin said as he wiped the sleep from his bloodshot eyes.

"Are you okay man? Hunter wouldn't let me wake you up from your nightmare or whatever!" Dustin said attempting to pin all the blame right away on his partner in crime.

"HEEEEEEYYYYYY!! That's a new low for you dude" Hunter said glaring at the Yellow Ranger.

"It's fine guys. Dustin, I am flattered you're concerned about me, just relax. I am more mad that the two of you were playing Frisbee without me" Griffin replied in a bone chilling tone with an evil glare.

"We're sorry," the pair shouted before getting on their knees before the recently shook up blonde.

"Sorry's not good enough if you were playing Frisbee. Though with those guilty looks on your faces its more likely that you two could have been having sex together for all I know while I was sleeping right near you too! You two both seem way too exhausted for playing a simple game of Frisbee! Not to mention how crimson the two of you are" Griffin said in a voice laced with humor. "Are you two sure you're not a couple?

The two Rangers face faulted and Griffin was stuck waiting for the two to regain consciousness. He knew that he shouldn't have pulled his last stunt, but he couldn't help but do so. The two were such easy targets.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin was beginning to become accustomed to hanging out with his father and his father's friend Dustin. He wasn't sure why his father had told him to seek out Waldo (Dustin), but he was glad he had met the two. It was if he had gained two brothers by spending his days with him. The pair got a long well despite making cheap shots at each other (possibly due to their sexual tension) and the constant one-upping. Blake and Tori were very similar to have how he remembered them from the future. His Uncle was much more uptight and his Aunt was way more relaxed. Griffin knew from the tales of his Aunt and Uncle that Cam would be a lot more uptight and insecure. However from his experiences in the future he did not know what to expect for the Yellow and Red Wind Rangers. It was almost as it they were taboo to the others.

He had never expected to change so much in such a short time. Griffin did not like how he went from being in control of his temper and surrounded in control chaos to biting off everyone's heads and constantly stressed. Despite all of this, Griffin was having the time of his life. Sure he may not be playing baseball with his friends, sparring with is dad, or "officially be a ranger," but things weren't too bad now.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Training with Griffin was like any other lesson Dustin had as an Earth Student at the Wind Academy. Sure it was not as disciplined as those of the Water Students or as fun as those of the Air Students, but they still taught a lot considering how laid back, unfocused, and lazy the Yellow Ranger could be. Their first lesson would be the most mind boggling, the fifth the messiest, and so on. So it came to be no surprise to Dustin when the tables were turned on him. Griffin had yet to bother considering to train with any of the others yet.

Dustin Brooks never imagined in his lifetime that he would become a student at a secret Ninja Academy. Never did the-near-drop-out (he's doing so poorly due to his over sleeping and low attention span) ever think he would become a Power Ranger. Even more surprising was becoming a Sensei when he had not even graduated the Academy yet. Despite his goofball exterior and devilish good looks the brunette knew much more than he let on. In fact he was technically beyond what he should know (areas of skill, not skill level). And as such one will witness now in his training sessions with Griffin.

Griffin had been patiently waiting for his sensei for two hours now. By this time he had already underwent meditation for some time and also attempt to form a diamond. One of his first lessons was manipulating Earth.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Today's less is channeling one's emotions into one's element. Unlike Air and Water you need to learn to channel all of your emotions whether one is frustrated or stressed. Water and Air respond differently than Earth for while those two can become more violent under stress one's control of Earth can crumble in such a case."

"So what are we testing me in first Sensei?"

Dustin still couldn't believe he was a Sensei. His life included many twists and turns but he had never imagined himself being a Ninja (in training), Yellow Ranger, and Ninja Sensei. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a small slab of slate bopping him on the head.

"Sensei are you ok? That's the third technique I've had to use on you" Griffin said with an apologetic and sheepish look on his face. It was then that Dustin noticed he was now sporting several bruises and his outfit a lot more slimy and damp than he remembered.

"Ok brat lets kick it up a notch. You can summon slabs of stone, you can create torrents of mud, and you can control gales of sand. Now it is time to take everything you have learned so far and put it together for this lesson. Today you will be creating your own stone."

Griffin had a confused look on his face.

"There may come a time where everything left on the battlefield is out of your element. It is in times like that you will be forced to adapt what has along with one's teammates if they are with one to use one's environment to the best of their abilities. This is the first step which is the most difficult will also be the foundation of everything. Your goal is to create a diamond."

Griffin yet again donned the look Dustin had made famous. Neither said anything.

"First you need to focus on summoning some dirt. About a quarter of a ton should be sufficient."

Griffin did so after several moments.

"Second create it into a sphere about 10 m in diameter."

Griffin did with beads of sweat drifting down his face.

"Third increase the pressure and compress the sphere."

Griffin nodded and continued.

"Fourth continue to compress the sphere until it is less than 1m in diameter."

"Sensei are you sure I'm doing this right?"

"Watch out there. The bottom is beginning to drip. Fifth you need to attempt to remove the moisture from the sphere as you begin to channel some Lightning into it. Knowing whom your father is, it is no doubt you received some skill from it. The more controlled the Lightning the better as you need to evenly heat the sphere while adding carbon."

Griffin unfortunately did not have the ability to go much further than this. For in a matter of moments the sphere exploded into thousands of shards as soon as the Lightning met the surface of the sphere. What didn't become metallic or shatter into crystal shards caked onto the two. Unfortunately for Dustin he was assaulted by a torrent of mud. Griffin was assaulted by a mud like substance that was dry but refused to leave his hair. It was drier than normal mud, but caked about ten times worse. It was like clay from hell.

'It would definitely be a bitch to remove that' though the duo as they looked at the other. Little did Griffin know how true it would be just to remove what was currently caked into his hair.

"I think we've had enough training for today. I did not expect any less of you as you are your father's son." Dustin received a glare for this. "However even I did not expect you to make it to the fifth stage. It is a symbol to how talented you are with your Earth affinity. No come on kiddo we next to get back to Ops. I may be your Sensei, but I still have my own to train under."

The two were resigned to the fate that the others would see the mess they were. Sensei would have a heart attack at the current state of the training field the two had just occupied. Griffin's inability to completely remove the moisture created a weird reaction. What would normally remain mud had become a clay-like substance. They would never be able to learn what it did other than give Griffin brunette hair for several days. Cam knew it was harmless and studied it, but his results always became inconclusive. All he learned that it was a tackier than normal clay and that he never wanted to see it again (as Griffin and Dustin tracked it in and they spent days trying to remove it. Getting it off of their clothing and hair was a completely different and more hilarious story.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The two arrived at Ninja Ops after what seemed like an eternity. The clay-like substance that was created as a result of the backlash of Griffin's lesson would not wash off. They lacked the time to truly try to wash it off as Dustin was close to running late for his own lesson with his Sensei.

"Was there a monster attack Dustin?" was what Griffin heard first as he enter Ops. Dustin decided to attempt to clean up a bit more before heading in.

Griffin turned around to see if Dustin was anywhere near him and saw nothing.

"Dustin dude are you ok?" Blake asked.

"I'M NOT DUSTIN!" hollered Griffin slightly agitated.

The other rangers were shocked when they recognized the voice. They knew he resembled Hunter but this was starting to get creepy.

"Training was ok until Sensei told me to add Lightning to a sphere of Earth."

"What was the doofus thinking?" asked Shane.

"You should give him more credit. He's a really good Sensei."

"If you say so," Shane muttered to himself.

"So any reason you're here right now resembling a mud monster and Dustin is nowhere to be found?" Hunter asked concerned.

"He said an I quote 'I don't want my favorite blonde to see me a complete and utter mess.' Who he meant I don't know but I don't think it matters." And in a flash Hunter was gone.

"You don't…" Blake began.

"Don't you even dare" Tori chimed in.

"Anyone have an idea how to get this off? I can't get it out of my hair at all."

"Let me have a look. Dad can train Shane, Tori, and Blake for now. Let me have a look" Cam said as he directed Griffin to another room while the other three followed their Sensei.

"So Griffin what did you do exactly. I know you're usually more careful," Cam asked with a glare while attempting to take a sample of the clay substance.

"I didn't do it on purpose," Griffin said with a pout.

"Sure. I've never seen anything like this before. What were you two doing anyways?"

"He was teaching me how to make a diamond"

'WHAT!"

"What's wrong Cam?"

"That's a SIXTH YEAR TECHNIQUE! THERE IS NO WAY DUSTIN COULD KNOW THAT!"

"I guess none of you know the true Dustin then after all. Now do you have a way to get this off or not? It is wicked itchy and I would like to see my blonde hair sometime soon in the near future. I don't think I can take anymore clone jokes."

"I think we'll need Hunter though and possibly Blake. I think the clay is electromagnetically attracted to your body though I can't fathom why it's attracted to your hair. We'll need them to get it off you"

"Just hurry it up! Though I don't think I'll stop being a Dustin Clone anytime soon at this rate. If Dustin and Hunter aren't making out by know, I am pretty sure the two of them are most likely trying to get it off. There is nothing like good ole' clean fun" Griffin said with a grin.

"Please do not put any ideas in my head. I would rather not imagine their sex lives right now Griff."

"Sorry Cam! I just can't help it. Those two are always annoying me and making everything sexual! I can't help it!"

"Ok I have another idea, but it may hurt and take a while since we don't have either of the Thunder Rangers…" Cam was cut off.

"GET THIS OFF NOW!!" Griffin said in an out of character burst in a full-blown tantrum.

"This may sting a bit," Cam said as he powered on a few creepy looking instruments that looked as if they belonged in Frankenstein's lab.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

(Meanwhile—Ties in to the flashback though Griffin has no knowledge of this part)

"Dusty we need to hurry up. They're going to worry."

"But Hunter I don't want to go back this stuff is really annoying! It's itchy like hell everywhere!"

"Everywhere?" Hunter said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get any ideas you PERVERT!!"

"How am I a pervert? You're the one who put all those thoughts in your own mind!" said Hunter triumphantly.

"Hunter do you think you could use your Ninja Powers. Whatever Griffin did it happened when we added the Lightning to the sphere of Earth it kind of exploded."

"And you were having him add Lightning because?"

"It's part of the process to create a diamond, one of the first symbols of being a master over Earth."

"Sure… are you trying to impress me or something Dusty?" Hunter said with an air of cockiness and mock affection.

"No…" Dustin replied with a severe blush.

"Aww does little Dusty have a crush on me, the Hunky Ranger?"

Dustin blushed and didn't respond right away due to embarrassment. "Why would I have a crush on you? You look like nothing like a woman!!"

"Sure Dustin keep telling that to yourself. Whatever let's you sleep at night. So are we going to get this started or what?"

"Sure. Can you hurry it up?"

"STRIP!"

"WHAT??"

"You heard me. Most of that clay is on your suit. So let's start with getting it off your body. There is nothing to be ashamed of Dust. It's not like I haven't been naked with you before" Hunter said with a grin.

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!! Showering in a locker room is one thing. You getting off at my discomfort is low even for you!"

"I guess you don't want my help then?"

"NOOOO I NEED IT!"

"OK strip now!"

"Fine Hunter." Inside Hunter's mind a chibi Hunter was doing a victory dance.

"Everything Dusty!"

"Nope! The clay never got down there so I don't need to strip you pervert. We can't having you losing consciousness due to my hot bod now can we?"

Hunter became as crimson as his Ranger suit but proceeded to shock the scantily clad Dustin (Dustin is just in a pair of boxer at the moment).

Both had to fight back the major nosebleeds over the scene though neither would admit it to the other. It was yet another scene of sexual tension of the two, but maybe one that would turn the tides toward a romantic relationship.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin was waiting patiently for his Sensei to appear. He was growing quite impatient. It was not like Dustin to be this late. And if he were going to be late he would have let him know by some means of communication. He did not let it bother him as he treated it like a test. This time he once again tried doing step 5 of the diamond technique. Though after the first few tries he was growing more afraid of his use of Lightning. After an hour Griffin headed back to Ninja Ops. The sight he would see there would definitely rattle his boots. Griffin was never prepared for something like that.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Hey everyone. Here is the latest chapter. I am just letting everyone know that the chapters will probably shift to once a week within the next few weeks, as I have to go back to work. This level of slashy-goodness is going to increase like crazy soon! I want to thank _**Whispering Ranger**_ for her help with this chapter and most of the other ones. She isn't my beta so don't blame her if there are any grammatical mistakes. SHE IS FRICKIN AMAZING. AND WICKED SMART! Please review.

The MYTHIC MORPHERS are not the MYSTIC MORPHERS! They are two completely separate sets of Morphers. Eltarprince mentioned this in a review so I thought I would clarify it now.

The Mystic Morphers of Mystic Force draw upon the power of magic and the Mystic Titans.

The Mythic Morphers of the future Wind and Thunder Academies draw upon the power of nature as well the power of ancient mythic creatures.

THANKS AGAIN **TITANIUM LION** FOR POINTING OUT GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES.

**Mini Poll**

Why didn't Dustin show up for training? What does Griffin find when he arrives at Ninja Ops? - Will appear as flash back in Chapter 6. (CLOSED)

Monster attack, everyone injured

Ninja Ops under attack by Marah and Kapri

Seeing Cam watching Porn at Ninja Ops (3)

-Griffin

UPDATED August 3, 2008


	5. Chapter 5: Ranger Porn and Ice Hockey

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

WARNING THIS CHAPTER PARODIES RANGERS INTO PORN!!

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin's vision of the Shadows

Going under observation at Ninja Ops

Flashback- Hunter and Dustin bonding

Training with Dustin- attack of clay!

Cam scaring the hell out of Griffin with creepy tools

Shameless Hunter-Dustin flirting

Griffin finding something mind boggling at Ninja Ops

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

(Flash back to chapter 4- Ninja Ops)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin was really worried when his Sensei had never shown up for his lesson, though while keeping in mind the growing sexual tension between the Yellow and Crimson Rangers it was quite obvious what his Sensei could be up to. That it was safe to say Griffin had a good idea of what Dustin was doing if he was not 1) sleeping, 2) eating, or 3) at Storm Chargers. So after waiting for a long enough amount of time he ninja streaked to Ninja Ops.

Hunter and Dustin had taught him to streak during one of his first lessons. Griffin knew what it was because they were both sick of giving him piggy backs everywhere they went. He may have been shorter than them (4 inches shorter than Hunter and 2 inches shorter than Dustin) but that didn't mean he was light.

And when Griffin went to the hub of Ninja Ops in search of his Sensei, the room where all the monitors are, and his jaw dropped when he entered quietly.

CAM WAS WATCHING POWER RANGER PORN!!

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

(In the Porno- before Griffin shows up!)

"Let's do it guys! It's time to teach these bitches a lesson. ITS TIME FOR PORN FORCE" cried a toned blonde male who turned into the Red Ranger, complete with helmet and weapons, but dressed in a red Speedo.

"Ass Blaster Turbo Power" cried a brunette male who looked like jailbait, the Blue Ranger clad only in a blue jockstrap.

"It's Morphin' Time: Masturbator" cried the Black Ranger, an black dude in a black leather thong

"Go Orgasmic" cried the Pink Ranger, a big breasted blonde in a very short pink mini skirt and miniscule bra.

"Lightspeed Sex-cue" cried a well-proportioned Asian, the Yellow Ranger in her booty shorts and tube top.

(Cue some fighting scenes, focus in after the putties are gone and only the monster remains)

"Its time to bring it together. Assemble the Power Blaster," cried the Red Ranger.

"Power ass" cried the Black Ranger throwing a masturbation sleeve up into the air.

"Power bone" cried the Pink Ranger throwing a cock ring up into the air.

"Power vibrators" cried the Yellow Ranger throwing two 7 inch yellow vibrators in the air.

"Power dildos" cried the Blue Ranger throwing two blue dildos into the air.

"Power pump" cried the Red Ranger jumping into the air and placing his red penis pump on top of the amalgam of Power Sex Weapons.

"Ready?" asked the Red Ranger.

"Ready!" cried the other four

"Fire" called the Red Ranger as the laser destroyed the monster.

(Pans out to the monster exploding, then focuses back on the Rangers—This is when Griffin enters Ninja Ops and first finds Cam)

"It's to celebrate a well deserved victory!" cried the Red Ranger.

"Yes it is" shouts the Pink Ranger as she pulls down the Red Ranger's Speedo and proceeds to give her leader a blow job.

"I can handle the both of you," cried the Blue Ranger attacked from the front by the Yellow Ranger and assaulted anally (from the back) by the Black Ranger.

(Real World)

"CAM WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WATCHING" Griffin screams.

Cam falls over and proceeds to scramble in attempt to cover himself up stop the DVD, and hide his paraphernalia. It was a horrible attempt as it all came crashing to the floor and in an attempt to recover it he blinded an unsuspecting Griffin with his 'junk.'

"It's not what it looks like!" shouts Cam.

"This is not my business. Do you know where Dustin is? He never showed up for my lesson."

"Um… I think he said something about stopping by Storm Chargers."

"Thanks Cam, you can go back to whatever you were doing."

"This never happened" Cam said.

"What did?" Griffin joked.

"Exactly" Cam replied and turned the DVD back on and relaxed in his comfortable leather chair as soon as Griffin had left and the coast was clear.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Before long Griffin had arrived at Storm Chargers. He was so disturbed by Cam that he doubled his speed while ninja streaking. And after some thinking, Griffin justified storming into Storm Chargers. Well not before changing his appearance slightly to get the desired effect.

Griffin slammed the door open with an evil look about him and asked "WHERE'S DUSTIN?" in a deep tone to his voice that scared and turned Kelly on at the same time.

"He's out back with Hunter," she cooed. She was too infatuated with the blonde to be scared by his display of anger and frustration.

Griffin didn't even thank her. He proceeded to storm out back with customers storming out his way. They got out of his way, which was fine with him. He didn't have the time to deal with annoying people he didn't know anyways. As soon as he was out of their way a few customers asked Kelly what was going on.

"Dustin and Hunter totaled his car last night while he was out of town" she told them and they all understood.

The customers proceeded to shop despite seeing the enraged Griffin. They were used to the drama between her employees and their friends so it came no surprise when one charged in and stormed the place.

(Out back)

Griffin performed a barrier technique that any good ninja knew. He also listened into the Ranger's conversation to decide the best time to storm in on their sex-capades.

"Did you hear something?" Dustin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter replied.

"Griff's going to kill me for being late."

"But I need you" Hunter pouted.

"Fine five more minutes but that's it. My ass is getting sore and if I can't walk straight he's going to get suspicious."

"Oh shit! Did I get it on you?"

"You're lucky it only got onto my forehead. If you got it into my eye I would so hurt you" Dustin said as Griffin could here the two shifting around.

"Hand me that towel will ya Dusty? You got lube all over me."

"It's not my fault!"

"You're the one who needed it!"

That was the cue Griffin decided to take before kicking the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE??" Griffin cried.

"What is your problem dude? Chill" Hunter answered.

"It's not what it looks… well sounds like" Dustin replied.

"This day is getting worse and worse. Here you two are having sex or whatever while I have been waiting for a certain Sensei of mine for three hours now."

Dustin had a sheepish look on his face and became red.

"I don't care if you two have sex or are a couple but when it takes away from my time from training it becomes my business. Dustin are you coming or not?" Griffin replied.

"Sorry dude, we just got carried away," Hunter said blushing.

"TMI!!" Griffin cried before running out of the store with his fingers in his ears with Dustin trailing behind him.

"So tonight 9-ish?" Dustin asked.

"Sure don't forget the condoms!" Hunter called after him.

"When have I forgotten them?"

"Let me think?" Hunter said while putting his hand to his temple and then moving it under his chin.

"I get it. See you then"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Another five minutes had passed and Dustin still had not left Storm Chargers. Griffin was beginning to think that Dustin and Hunter were having another quickie. After all it would explain why the two got almost no work done at the place. Dustin came rushing out as soon as Griffin was about to storm back in and drag Dustin out by the ear.

"Sorry little dude but Hunter distracted me. I'll make it up to you" Dustin said with a wink and classic smile. (Griffin ignored the comment, he is still sensitive about be shorter than most of the other Rangers).

With that face even Griffin could not resist being nice considering what happened. (It also explains possible Hunter-Dustin relations).

"You better. While I was waiting I was able to produce some stone and a few small crystals, but no Diamonds."

"Don't expect to make any anytime soon" Griffin said as he was directed toward Dustin's yellow truck.

"Why not?"

"It's a sixth year technique and a sign of mastery over Earth. Sensei, Cam's dad, only told me about it when I was having a tough time using my powers besides diving underground or causing earthquakes. He said I didn't have enough control and that this would be a good exercise to do so."

"So where are we heading?" Griffin asked as Dustin backed out of the spot and proceeded to drive away from town.

"You'll see Griff. Be patient."

"I have been today! For three hours in fact."

"I get the point dude take a chill pill."

"Sorry, it's been as long day."

"What's on your mind young grasshopper?" Dustin asked in his infamous Sensei voice.

"I saw something disturbing I wish I never saw on the way here to find you.

"Shane doing ballet? Tori tweezing? Sensei using his bonsai as humping posts?"

"Nope, much much worse."

"Let me guess, you caught Cam watching Ranger Porn?"

"How did you know?"

"I've walked in on him before. I still don't understand why he just doesn't watch it in his room. At least then he can't get caught as easily. It is mad sick dude."

"Dude tell me about it."

"Let's never speak of this again" Dustin replied before taking a turn.

"Sure. So where are we headed?"

"I was planning this today regardless of training. Hunter helped me set it up. It's why I was late for your lesson. I owed him a favor for pulling this favor."

And soon they stopped. And the sight left Griffin speechless.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Dustin had stopped the truck outside the closest skating rink. He had only mentioned it to Yellow Ranger once, but Griffin was surprised that Dustin remembered.

"I figure you deserve a good outlet considering all the stress you've been under."

"Thanks dude" Griffin said giving the Yellow Ranger a quick bear hug.

"Your welcome! I figure that me being a total flake today makes this a higher priority."

The Two proceeded to walk inside.

"Hunter had some connections and was able to get it just for the two of us. That's why I was late today."

"Oh…" Griffin replied with a guilty look. "It sounded like you two were having sex."

Dustin blushed. "Nope. Hunter is really goofy when he works on the bikes. It's like a complete 180 for each of us. Once I get into the zone I can knock them out without a doubt. Hunter on the other hand is nothing but trouble when I'm there. It's almost impossible to get anything done."

"You two need to stop sounding like a couple or people are going to get the wrong idea," Griffin added quickly as he couldn't wait to get on the ice.

"Don't worry about skates I've already got that covered" Dustin said pointing to the two boxes on a bench near the doors to the rink.

"Thanks again it's been so long since I've been able to ice skate."

"I know dude. I may be a little rusty but I used to play peewee ice hockey" Dustin replied.

"REALLY?" Griffin asked breaking into a fit of laughter while he tied his laces as he tried to imagine Dustin on ice.

"Yes. I wasn't great, but it was fun."

The two proceeded to get onto the ice as a pair of eyes watched from a distance.

"Very soon my pretties. I will have revenge!"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The entire team of Rangers had not universally welcomed Griffin. Shane outright disliked him, Tori was worried for Dustin and Blake for Hunter in regards to trusting Griffin to easily, and Cam was kind of jealous. So while the others were out Shane decided to head back and discuss his feelings with his Sensei.

"Sensei can I talk to you?" Shane asked.

"Sure my pupil. What is the matter?"

"I know you told us to trust Griffin and everything but I keep getting a bad vibe from him. I know he doesn't seem too bad, but there is something off about his story. I know he isn't telling him everything."

"Shane, as your Sensei, you should know that some things must remain secrets for the safety of others. Other things are meant to remain private for selfish reasons such as pride and popularity. Griffin's secrets are his own and are not meant to be shared with anyone else. If he does there will be serious repercussions."

"I know that but there is something that bothers me. I know that part of it is my own jealousy at Dustin spending almost all his time with him, but I can't help but feel like this a trap."

"You will feel what you will. It may me prudent to give them space and it may change your outlook on life. With Lothor laying low it may be an ample time for you to take a break and return to your normal daily life. Think of it as a reward for being patient and not acting on your impulses.

Normally I wouldn't not commend acting in such a manner, but Griffin is in the middle of a difficult situation. His mission is imperative and Dustin's training is the only thing that can help him at this point. Do not worry too much as he will not be here for much longer. You friends will always be your friends. Try to be has open as you can without going beyond your limits. Maybe you should spend some time with Cameron? I believe he shares the same sentiments as you. He also feels out of place at times; though don't tell him that I told you. Griffin has no ill will to us and he too has reasons to fight against Lothor. They are not my secrets to tell so you will have to wait for our Ranger in training to reveal them."

"Yes Sensei. I will take you up on your offer. Now I am going to look for Cam. You are right like always. We should be trying to include Cam more after all the work he has done" Shane said before leaving.

Sensei Kanoi Watanabi was happy. He had just solved most of his problems, though Shane bringing up his "vibe" before the encounter with Siren had been weird indeed… but it would not even begin to compare with the one that would involve Kanoi Watanabi and his son Cameron

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The Ranger's Sensei was currently chewing on pellets of food when his son interrupted his train of thought:

"Father can I speak to you?"

"Cameron, come in."

"I am beginning to worry about how Griffin is creating a divide between the group."

"I am well aware of the matter."

"Hunter and Dustin are smitten with him. Tori and Blake are on the fence. And Shane is outright not trusting Griffin. I can't help to feel similarly. I know it sounds selfish, but just as I was beginning to fit in Griffin comes in and literally steals my thunder."

"Cameron I know that you are trying. Might I suggest getting to know each Ranger one at a time? I know for a fact that Shane feels the same way as you, but he has promised to try. Maybe if the two of you spend some time together it will not bother you as much."

"I will try Father."

"Is it really that you wanted to talk to me about or is it because Hunter is not reciprocating your feelings?"

"Nope just that Father!" Cam said before exiting quickly with a blush in search of the Red Ranger.

'Griffin I do hope your mission ends quickly or sends you out of the city for a while for the sake of the team. It is far too quiet… If everything the scroll said is true… the first of the stolen morphers should be activated within the coming weeks" though Sensei Kanoi Watanabi as he went back to eating his guinea pig food.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

(Back to the skating rink)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Several hours of ice-cold fun had unfolded between the two at the rink. Both let out their inner competitive demons and raced each other. Griffin fell flat on his ass a few times while Dustin took the more comical face plants. But after enough their shenanigans the pair were beginning to get quite cold.

"It's been a while since I've been skating. Thanks again Sensei."

"Stop all of that Sensei business. That's only for when were training. Else where we are equals even if I am the more handsome of us," Dustin said in a very Hunter tone and it was accompanied by the gestures of the Crimson Ranger as well.

Griffin just glared back.

"So are you going to help me up or not? As much fun I have had, I don't like laying on ice" Dustin said

"Are you sure about that?" cackled a feminine voice.

"Oh shit" the duo thought aloud.

'I didn't expect a morpher to be used so soon. I am guessing this is the Siren as this is the rink. She's wearing Pink though so she has to be Siren. This is so her element. She's the one that could give us the most problems' thought Griffin.

"So Griffin we meet again."

"Do I know you?" asked the blonde.

"Not me in particular but I have witnessed you training and hanging with the Rangers. How does it feel to face one of the morphers your Old Man and the others failed to protect?" she asked.

"What is she talking about?" Dustin asked.

"I told you I was from the future. What I didn't tell you and the scroll most likely left out, was that I was sent back to retrieve the Morphers stolen from the Wind and Thunder Academies of the future. Whoever stole them also imparted some of their memories into the 'Evil Rangers' who must be using the Mythic Morphers."

"And?"

"When you defeat all of the evil and finish your time as Rangers once and for all, the Wind Academy will forever lose the power over Air, Water, and Earth. Siren of Ice is Tori's counterpart in the future. I don't know much as I only helped my father design the outfits and the creatures the powers are based off of when I was younger. I thought he was joking at the time as it was before I had begun my training and I learned my father was a former Ranger.."

"How can we beat Ice though? It's not like we have a Fire powered Ranger at our disposal" Dustin replied.

Griffin cold only chuckle while also forming a pensive look on his face.

"Call the others Dust. I'll distract her. She's after me."

"Griff I cant do that as you don't have powers."

"If you haven't noticed I can't call Cam and the others as I lack a Wind or Thunder Morpher. Heck I don't even have a basic communicator. Knowing her she has already blocked your Morpher. You need to get out of here and call for reinforcements. I'll hold her off as long as I can." Griffin said pointing to his wrist.

"But Griff…"

"With great power comes great responsibility. You are a far better Sensei getting help rather than staying here with us both possibly getting severely injured or frozen to death. I have the power of Metal and the basics down for Earth at my disposal anyways if worse comes to worse."

Dustin knew he had little choice in the matter. As much as it sickened him to place his student/ friend in an uphill battle he had had no other choice. "Be careful dude, I'll be back as soon as I can" Dustin said before running outside. "I'll be right back with the others before you know it."

"So little Blondie are you ready to give in?"

"Nope. I only needed him to get out of here to do this" Griffin said before summoning a steel I beam from the roof to attack the Pink Shadow.

"Is that your best shot? Maybe I should kick it up a notch. PINK RANGER POWER"

'Oh Shit!' Griffin thought, as the Pink Shadow became the Pink Wind Ranger: Siren of Ice.

The Pink Shadow emerged as the Pink Wind Ranger and proceeded to attack Griffin with a Blizzard of Ice. The Hail kept raining down on him as he attempted to dodge.

'Where the fuck is Sensei?' thought Griffin, as he had to yet again dodge the creepy looking ice.

Griffin could feel the frost bite set in even when he removed his civilian clothing to reveal a ninja outfit like the others do before morphing though his is all black without any insignia thought Dustin had a kanji or two in yellow placed in a few key locations for some reason or another. He knew any moment he would pass out from hypothermia. His eyelids were getting very heavy.

"Is it just me or did that creep steal my look" came a feminine voice.

Griffin turned to find Tori, Shane, and Hunter there already morphed and ready for action. Dustin came trailing in after them.

"Sugar, you don't have anything on me" replied Siren.

"Did she just?" Tori asked and turned to the others.

"Yep she did," replied Shane.

"No one can resist my beauty! Look at these curves, my butt, and my breasts. No one can match the definition of feminine beauty like myself. Isn't that right Griffin?"

"Did you say something?" Griffin asked as if picking wax out of his ear with his right pinky.

"No one can resist my charm!" Siren hollered frustrated before singing an odd sounding noise.

"Now Griffin who is the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Didn't you know I don't like women?"

Siren and the others face fault before Shane comments "Not another one."

The others quickly recover.

"I don't know about the world, but in this rink right now and maybe the city I would have to say Tori" causing Tori to remember this day forever. Her feminine intuition may be out of wack but a gay or well supposedly gay or possibly bi guy called her beautiful. She knew Griffin was fishing for a favor (her intuition let her know that much) but she didn't care as it was pissing off the others and more importantly Siren.

Siren proceeded to encase Griffin in ice as she proceeded to assault his face with her umm… assets.

"When I say I don't like women I mean it! What self-respecting ninja would wear pink and also be a banshee fan girl? Not to mention your disturbingly large forehead," Griffin asked as Siren removed herself. The others were too entertained and speechless to move from their seats.

"Shane can you pass the popcorn?" Tori asked.

"Sure… But Tor how can you eat it?"

"Open the visor, duh!"

"I'm in the mood for a lollipop now that I think of it" Dustin said innocently with a mischievous grin that Hunter did not see as Tori was currently obstructing his view of Dustin.

"I think I got one in my pocket here dude, do you want to check?" Hunter asked.

"I swear Griffin is right! YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERY CONVERSATION SOUND PERVERTED!" Dustin began.

"But I thought you like that."

Dustin sheepishly replied while rubbing the back of his head with his right arm, "You try too hard dude."

"Yo! Rangers a little help here!" Griffin shouted as Siren assaulted his nose with her fist.

"You bitch! I think you broke my nose!"

"That's what you get for calling me a BANSHEE!"

"And I thought Harpies were the possessive egotistical ones?" Griffin replied.

"I knew that two timing hussy got to you first. I knew someone as good looking as you could never be gay!" She calmly answered as Tori's eyes brightened even further.

"Can y'all get this show on the road? I don't think this ice is going to go and melt itself anytime soon!" Griffin hollered.

The show was too good to be true in the Rangers minds. It wasn't every day a villain was more interested in using monologues and barely using any elemental magic. Instead she was just toying with Griffin who was currently encased in a block of ice.

"Anytime soon Sensei?"

The others were snapped out of their trance like state by seeing Siren rant and monologue and such. But now they were ready for action, good ole fun kicking some bad guy's ass, thought one Ranger in particular was ready for another kind of action.

"Dusty are you waiting for us to kick her ass or something?" Hunter asked with a wink.

"Oh yeah. Ninja Storm, Ranger Form, Ha! Power of Earth."

The Yellow Ranger emerged and went over to check on Griffin.

"Took you long enough" began Griffin before coughing up blood. His skin was turn blue but his nose didn't look too bad, nothing more than a bruised nose at the moment."

"Dude I'm sorry."

"You're not going to win Sensei of the Year at this moment. Use your Lion Hammer to break this ice. I'm freezing my balls off dude."

"This may sting a bit, LION HAMMER!!"

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing I cant handle. Anyways you need to combine all your powers against her. There are only two ways to defeat her and they are metal and heat based attacks. As you can tell from the I-beam over there I wasn't enough alone. You need to hurry up as we are in a rink, this is her element."

"Dustin get your butt over here" cried Tori who was getting her ass handed to her by Siren who was doing cartwheels around the Rangers.

"Try not to damage the rink too much Sensei" Griffin said with a smile before coughing again.

"Yes my cute pupil" Dustin answered in a sage like voice, bowing and heading toward the others while giving Griffin a thumbs up.

It was pointless as even with Dustin and Hunter working in tandem to trap Siren in the steel. They needed Blake who was across the country and possibly Cam, not to mention Griffin who was currently a sitting duck.

So when all hope seemed lost Griffin got up and tried to bend the I-beam around her again. He was shaky at first but he got up and proceeded to walk over, but not before ruining his own dramatic moment by stumbling and/ or slipping on the ice.

"What's going on?" Shane asked. Tori remained silent, as she knew what was going on, well her feminine intuition did.

"Did you really think you had me out for the count?" Griffin asked with a determined look over his face.

"Is the baby Ranger ready to die? You'll be no challenge just like your Old Man. Looks like Harpy will never get to see you again" she cackled. The others faces changed with her comment not the Griffin could see them through the visors on their helmets.

"Shane, Tori I need you two to distract Siren. Her power is over Ice so at the very least you two can combine your powers and fight back." Shane did not like being ordered, but Sensei had told him to try to get along. Griffin who know the bad guy was and he would take his advice, well for now at least.

"Hunter, Dustin you're with me. We need to hit her with some steel. Hunter you need to augment Dustin's power with your own so he can control metal like I can." The two Rangers nodded and did what they were ordered though both were stunned about his supposed control over metal, but they didn't know that metal was the cursed element"

"Dark Rain" Siren called as black clouds appeared in the Rink. "Tempest twister," she cried creating a cyclone, which turned the rain into thousands of ice needles.

"Guys watch out for those!" Griffin cried.

Shane and Tori nodded as they spent a lot of energy trying to dodge.

"Ready?" Griffin asked the other members of the "Yellow Crew."

"Ready."

The trio was only centimeters away from trapping Siren in steel when she teleported to the top of a beam above their heads.

"I would love to stay Rangers, but I have more important things to do. Blondie don't worry this won't be the last of me you'll see. Get ready, as the other four are ready and willing to go. Your father was a fool," she said disappearing in a swirl of snow.

The Rangers de-morphed and rushed over to Griffin who collapsed after she vanished.

'Maybe he's no so bad after all' thought Shane.

'They look so cute together worrying over Griffin' the Blue Ranger thought as she witnessed Hunter and Dustin lecture Griffin as well as try to assess his wounds.

"Let's get him back to Ninja Ops" Shane decided.

"And then he's getting a long, long lecture from Sensei on the dangers of running into battle without Ninja Powers" Hunter added.

"Hey! You're not his Sensei. And I think it was brave, albeit a little reckless, to help us otherwise we would all be toast right now. And don't you mean running into battle without RANGER POWERS!! If you couldn't tell from the battle, he has NINJA POWERS you IDIOT" Dustin chimed in.

"You would praise him for something like that wouldn't you D-man?" Hunter sarcastically added.

"WOW! Dustin used albeit in a sentence!" Tori joked.

"It's the apocalypse! Next he'll say he hates yellow and wants to date Hunter" Shane said as the mentioned persons blushed.

"If you are all done" cough "bickering. I am still coughing up blood and suffering frost bite!" Griffin growled.

"Hold your horses princess" Hunter kidded.

"If you didn't mean so much to Dustin I would seriously consider kick your ass right now" he barked right back causing the Crimson Ranger to fall on his ass on the ice and become incredibly crimson from head to toe.

"Well at least the Rink is still standing" Dustin stated.

Hunter had a worried look on his face.

"Don't sweat it dude. The hole in the ceiling kind of makes it obvious there was an attack. I doubt they'll charge you" Dustin joked punching a recently standing Hunter on the shoulder causing them to both fall on the ice.

"It was probably Siren on the phone setting this all up anyways" Tori interjected.

"We should get out of here. Griff's turning blue" Shane added pointing to the unconscious blonde.

"Oh shit" Hunter and Tori screamed at the same time.

"Let's get going. I guess I take the cake for being a bad Sensei don't I?" Dustin asked feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it dude. It's not like you planned for you pupil to get attacked by an evil stalker whose outfit resembles Tori's" Shane answered as Hunter scooped the blonde up into his arms.

"I wish I had a camera right now." Tori voiced her opinion by pointing to the scene of Hunter scooping Griffin up and temporarily abandoning his emotionless-ness in favor of Griffin's health. She decided to fill in for Dustin's role as comic relief and attack Blake back with:

"AND IT DOES NOT RESEMBLE MY RANGER OUTFIT! MINE IS SO MUCH MORE BEAUTIFUL!!" Tori cried like a woman scorn as she proceeded to punch him lightly on the arm.

'So I wonder what the other four are like. I hope this Harpy person is not as crazy as Siren. Griffin mentioned OUR powers are gone in the future. He never said the Thunder ones were gone… I have a feeling we're going to be on our toes for the next few weeks even without Lothor" Dustin uttered to himself.

"Shane, Tor we got this handled. Can you two bring my truck back to Storm Chargers first?" Hunter asked.

"When did you get a truck D?" Shane asked back.

"It's not really mine. Just bring it back. We'll meet you soon" he answered back as Dustin and Hunter ninja streaked with an unconscious Griffin to Ninja Ops.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I love you _Whispering Ranger_ for all of your help. I am sorry if the chapter got a little confusing, but I was trying to have multiple plot lines going on at once. How does everyone like the appearance of Siren? She is the first of the Five Shadows, but not one of the weakest contrary to what you would expect for her appearing first. I know the battle sucked, but it's my first so bear with me. The Shadows will be interesting. I lifted elements from Digimon Frontier too which I don't own either.

I know there was a lack of closure at the end, but didn't know how else to end it. I remembered half way through that Dustin doesn't (well most likely doesn't) have a truck or car as they use Tori's van, but whatever it doesn't really matter. Siren possesses the Pink Mythic Morpher. You won't learn the identities of the Five Shadows any time soon, but you do now know that they can use the Morphers.

I am having the Rangers (good and evil) attack with more original attacks than just "Ninja Flood Attack" and "Ninja Sword Attack." Pokemon and Digimon attacks may be used as inspiration. There are a lot of Naruto references hidden in here too.

**Mini Poll (2)**

1) Morphing Sequence Cry-Mythic Morphers

Execute Spirit Release, Elemental Unleashed

Execute Element Release, Spirit Unleash

2) Should I kick the slash up a notch?

Yes?

No?

-Griffin

UPDATED August 3, 2008


	6. Chapter 6: The Many Shades of Blue

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Flashback of what Griffin found back at Ninja Ops

Griffin Storming into Storm Chargers

Dustin-Griffin bonding at the Rink

Shane bringing up "vibe" to Sensei

Cam talking to his father about Griffin

Siren Attacks

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin was getting sick of the others treating him like a child. Sure he was the youngest of the bunch, but that didn't mean he was the weakest. Cam and Shane weren't as hostile thanks to Siren's attack but now he had bigger problems in Hunter and Dustin. Hunter didn't want to see Dustin worrying over Griffin's safety. Dustin was worried about fulfilling the contents of the Golden Scroll as well as making sure his student stayed alive. He wouldn't let the future Hunter down.

So now Griffin was stuck under observation at Ninja Ops once again. Though this time no one was letting him out of his or her sight. Shane was off skating and Tori and Cam were rarely around so it was basically up to the Crimson and Yellow Rangers to keep an eye on our favorite blonde. Not that any of the involved parties had a problem with that, except that Sensei insisted the blonde stay at Ninja Ops until further notice. So it was no surprise when he developed cabin fever. They had kept him in lockdown for almost a week now and he was growing irritable.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"You two know that if you wanna make out I can leave the room," Griffin said as he shot up from his bed.

"As tempting as that sounds, we have orders" Hunter joked but not without a tinge of pink blanketing his face. Dustin and Hunter were left stuttering for a few minutes before Dustin recovered.

"Besides if we make out who's going to play some baseball?"

"Seriously?" Griffin instantly brightened up.

"Sensei's orders" Dustin cracked up. Griffin and Hunter didn't know if he meant himself or the Rangers' Sensei not that they really cared.

"Is anyone else joining us?" Griffin asked.

"Nope just the Yellow Crew!" Dustin said with pride.

"Are we playing some VR game or the real thing?" Hunter chimed in.

Dustin replied, "Cam set it up on his computer though he told me to only let Griffin on it after Hunter crashed it last time."

"It was an accident!"

"I'm sure it won't be too hard. Just give me a few. Where am I meeting you?"

"Dustin's Sex Den" Hunter joked causing said person to faint and Griffin to crack up in laughter on the ground.

"Ok I'll see you in the basement lounge near Dustin's room in a few. Just stay clothed you two!" he called back to their retreating forms.

"Don't even think about escaping, Cam has time locked all the entrances and exits."

"I wouldn't dream of it SENSEI!"

As soon as the two were gone he initiated the program for the game. It still amazed him how good of a memory Dustin had despite being such a 'naïve airhead.'

While the program was loading he went on to the Internet and checked his email. Yes, Griffin has email despite being back in time, not that the others know about it. He clicked on the first one and got a response he had been waiting for a while.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

GB,

Will meet in one week in MB. R will escort you.

AF-R

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin replied with a quick thank you and see you then before exiting the program and erasing all traces of him using it. Then he proceeded to make sure the security systems were up and running before joining his buddies for some VR baseball where he would kick the other two's asses like no tomorrow.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Meanwhile, Beach

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Cam if you want to be part of the group you need to get out more often."

"I guess…"

"No but's, that's why we're here today!"

"To surf?"

"No… well kind of. I thought it would be a good training exercise. As a Water Student I had to train on moving water so I thought it might be a good trick to teach you. Then we go surfing!" she said with the smile that made Cam glad he was on her good side.

"First you…"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback-Seven Years ago

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Several years ago Blake had gone to Oregon with his parents while Hunter was away at summer camp. Blake would have gone to except that he had gone sick right before hand. He recovered soon enough but not in time to join his brother at camp. So instead his parents took him on their second honeymoon. Blake had spent most of his time there as an awkward adolescent laying on the beach or attempting to surf. He knew he was horrible at it but there wasn't anything else to do. The only other kids staying at the hotel were less than half his age or almost double it.

After several days on the beach alone Blake had given up on having a good time. While his brother was off somewhere having a blast with people his own age, Blake was stuck in the middle of nowhere with no one to hang with. Even his parents were nowhere to be seen half the time. But that all changed on day when he found a blonde beauty watching the waves towards the end of summer.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You from around here?" he asked.

"No I'm from central California. You?"

"Southern Cali."

"Isn't it beautiful here?"

"It's peaceful and everything, but lonely at times. You are the first person I've found that wasn't either half my age or an adult."

"I just got her today. My family comes up here for the last two weeks of summer every year."

"You haven't missed much. So what do you do up here for fun?"

"I usually just lay on the beach or play volleyball,"

"I surf, well I'm trying to at least. Want to catch a wave together?"

"I don't know how and like my dad doesn't like me getting into the water when there are no adults around."

"I have a Frisbee."

"Sure, let me get my stuff."

"I'm Blake by the way."

"Victoria" she said as she blushed and twirled her hair around her index finger.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The next few days were pure bliss for the two. They did everything from water-skiing to surfing to just chilling on the beach. Unfortunately for the two they time together was cut short. Not even one week together and Blake's family had to leave early. Hunter got hurt at camp and had to go home early.

The pair being barely out of elementary school never thought of exchanging phone numbers or other forms of contact. The two were more interested in the moment. It was a shame, as the two would never recognize each other until someone jump started things for them. Blake remembered Victoria, a blonde girl who was a little preppy princess that knew how to have a good time. Tori remembered a chubby and awkward Asian boy that was laid back and full of laughter.

The two had planned a special night the same day Blake had to leave all of a sudden. They pair were staying in the same hotel, but when he tried to tell Victoria the bad news he realized he never had her last name or room number. Blake felt bad the entire ride home. Just as his summer was about to make a turn for the better Hunter had to go and ruin everything in his opinion.

Tori on the other hand waited for an hour for her friend. She was even ready to give him a kiss despite what he looks like as she saw past his exterior. The blonde knew that he was a good guy and that appearances meant little. She walked hack to the hotel and was stopped by the concierge as she was attempting to take the elevator back to her room.

"Miss, a young gentleman left this for you" he said handing her an envelope.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Victoria,

I am sorry that I couldn't make our special night. My brother got hurt at camp and we had to end our trip early. I soon realized that I never knew your last name or room number so I wouldn't be able to say this face to face. I entrusted this note to the front desk so you didn't think I was a total flake. I guess we will always have this summer in our memories.

Blake

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

As Tori opened the letter in the elevator she started to break down in tears. The first boy she ever liked left and she would never see him again. Her better judgment told her to be more open in disclosing personal information but her common sense told her it was just puppy love. Now she was stuck alone with her family for the rest of the summer. With Blake's absence she felt a void. She no longer had a partner in crime. So before the summer ended she decided to do one thing in the memory of her friend, she was determined to learn how to surf so that if in some odd chance she ran into him, they could pick up where they left off and catch a few waves.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

To this day both parties hold close the memories of that summer. However both lost hope they would meet again. Tori returned the following summers and never saw her friend again. Eventually she would ditch the lifestyle she grew up under and traded it in for a surfboard. The next few summers on Blake's end involved giving and taking. He got involved in motocross like his older brother Hunter, but the two soon lost their parents. Not long after they were taken in by Sensei Omino and began their ninja training at the Thunder Academy. Little did either know but they would be brought together by fate in the form of Ranger powers and a space villain.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"It has been far to quiet lately. Zurgane why haven't we seen the Rangers out and about?"

"I do not know. Maybe your bumbling nieces know."

"Marah! Kapri! Get in her now!" Lothor cried.

"Yes Uncle?" they chimed in together.

"You have been down to Earth lately, where are the Rangers?"

"Well I saw Blake leave for a motocross competition a week or two ago" Kapri began.

"And I saw Shane head up the coast for skateboarding" Marah added.

"And what of the other four Rangers?"

"Your nephew has been spotted surfing with the Blue Ranger."

"I always pictured her with the Navy one" Lothor laughed.

"I did too. They would make such a cute couple!" Marah babbled.

"Get yourself together. We are alien villains not teenyboppers!" Kapri hollered.

"You could have fooled me" Lothor began. "And what of the Crimson and Yellow pests?"

"I haven't seen either of them in a while. I even went to where they work and their boss said they both went on vacation for some family emergency or something," Marah answered with a blush.

"Anything else girls?"

"The two were last spotted with a third male. He resembled the Crimson Ranger" Kapri answered.

Lothor did not know what to think of the matter.

"And do you know who he is?" he asked his nieces.

"They don't but I do" came from a male within the shadows.

"How did you get here?" Lothor asked frantically.

"I come in peace for we share similar interests. We both want to eliminate the Rangers. I simply need the Yellow Ranger eliminated. For without him the entire team crumbles."

"And what do I get out of this?" Lothor asked.

"That is for me to know for now. And for you to find out later. I will be in touch with you soon Kiya Watanabe" said the figure disappearing into the shadows as Lothor discharged a beam of energy in the spot the stranger had been seconds before.

'I wonder how he knows my former identity' he thought before screaming at Zurgane and the others to leave. 'This shall just make everything more interesting.'

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Meanwhile the Yellow and Crimson Rangers were going to speak to their Sensei once more, though this time together and over the topic of Dustin's "apprentice."

"Sensei it's Hunter and Dustin. Can we talk to you?" Dustin asked.

"Come in. My door is always open for my pupils."

The two entered.

"Now what is bothering the two of you?" asked Sensei Watanabe in his normal sage like voice.

"During the battle with Siren, Griffin mentioned something about the power of Metal. Do you know about it? As far as I know the academies focus only on some combination of Air, Wind, Water, and Lightning/Thunder" Hunter calmly stated.

"It is not my place to discuss Griffin's burden, but I can tell you what I know of the Cursed Element of Metal."

The two were all ears.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Long ago there were four warriors would each later control a corner of the world. They each possessed a unique power.

The warrior of the east valued friendship and light, and wielded Thunder and Lightning. Thunder and Lightning claimed the life of his brother, the only tie he had left to his past. The landscape of the east was the least habitable to man though fishing communities were scattered along its cost. He lost his mother by lightning caused fire and his father by storm at sea.

The northern warrior-princess held the powers of Nature and as the eldest she held respect for sincerity and purity. She was a former princess of the land the tyrant had stolen from her family. Their land was the most fertile and as green as the eye could see. Their wealth and resources were unrivaled except for those between herself and the land of the third warrior.

The powers of Fire and Flight (Air) were granted to the southern warrior, the valiant force of destruction known for his courage. He watched his family perish in a blaze before his very eyes as a child. This force of destruction lost his family due to their public denouncing of the tyrant.

The fourth member controlled the land between the others and to the west. He wielded the power of Earth. His values were knowledge and love. (Earth) His people lived in filth and sickness as the tyrant took everything of value: women, gems, crops, livestock, and even young boys.

The four warriors were born in a time of chaos. Each was supposedly descended from Gods of times before. These four leaders came together to over throw a great evil. This evil was known not by his name but through his deeds. His name has been forgotten by the sands of time, but his powers were used to cause suffering and his personal gain. Collectively the powers of the Four Warriors were able to overtake the tyrant, a warrior wielding Water in each and every one of its states, and in turn they divided up his land and set out to create an era of peace and prosperity. And while assuming control they took the name Guardian as a sign of their duty to protect others.

However over time corruption and greed began to over take the focus of the guardians. The Northern Warrior isolated herself and did not interfere into the lives of the others. She left her people in isolation in order for them to get closer in touch with Nature and to respect the land. She wanted nothing to do with the destructive powers and enemies of the other three. The princess feared another war would break in revenge or over control between her former allies.

The Guardian of Fire began a campaign of destruction similar to that of the person he had just defeated. The combined efforts of the other three defeated him but at a cost. The northern warrior became wary of the other three and isolated herself in the wilderness of her homeland. The Guardian of Fire likewise isolated himself, though he slowly began to rebuild his empire and prepared to strike once more.

The Lord of Thunder and Lightning believed in strong warriors and honor. While he did not attempt to take over the world like the Guardian of Fire, he did something far worse. He eliminated anyone who dared to question his authority. His sanity was questioned and quite often he believed that he saw his brother walking amongst the living.

The Leader, the Warrior of Earth became focused solely on serving his people. As time went on his kingdom flourished much to the envy of his former friends to the east and south. He held a similar philosophy on life as the Northern Warrior. The Leader had a son who would become the youngest of the Guardians when he assumed rule from his father and defeated the evils of the world, or so would have happened if the world was as fair and just as one thinks.

Good intentions had corrupted his soul. After his father had fallen to the combined powers of the Eastern and Southern Guardians, the Leader's son had fled to the North in hopes of convincing the Northern Guard to come to his aid.

Now the Northern Warrior was in no mood to help the boy who had trespassed upon her land, but the sincerity of the boy's mission and the purity of his heart had changed her mind. Her maternal instincts and feminine intuition did not allow her to send the innocent child to his death fully unprepared. In exchange for his half of his life the Northern Warrior would grant him the control of Metal. The Northern Warrior warned the boy of the risks as controlling said element would slowly poison his body, but he accepted without hesitation. So for several years the old warrior taught her old friend's son the ways or the warrior.

Years past and the boy became a man. She knew the day had come to release her friend's son from his sanctuary, but she did not wish too. From the beginning she knew that death was coming for her, and in an attempt to redeem herself, she had taken the boy as a student. And as she lay dying, the Northern Warrior had faith that her pupil would cleanse the world of the evils.

After an epic battle of wills the Leader's son defeated the Guardian of Fire and the Lord of Thunder and Lightning in a final epic battle, two against one. In their older age they grew arrogant and underestimated the soldier of metal. The battle did not come without a price. The Northern quadrant lay untouched, but had lost its greatest monarch. The rest were blanketed in suffering and despair. And when all was said and done the Gods themselves had come down to punish the very soul who freed thousands from tyranny.

And with a crack of thunder and lightning, a howl of the wind, a swirl of leaves, a shower of ice, and a flash of fire, five figures appeared before the young soldier.

"You soldier of metal have been sentenced to an eternal life of suffering," cried the first god.

"What have I done? I avenged my father's death. I have freed countless lives while causing as little damage to the land as possible. The only destruction that has occurred as been witnessed in the remains of this stronghold."

"You have left two lands leaderless," the first continued.

"You have also interfered in a matter that was not your own!" answered the second god.

"Not my own? They KILLED my father. THEY destroyed my home. The destruction is their fault. I only removed two tyrants from causing further destruction. They raped children, lets thousands starves, and stole from and polluted the planet in a quest for power. And how did exactly did I leave the lands leaderless? Councils were established in each land from former advisors and the resistance forces" the soldier of metal said.

"And what right did you have to interfere?" asked a third voice.

"It was my birthright. My master told me the planet willed me to do so."

"He is right. SHE ordered their demise. We may not have ended their lives, but HE brought them swiftly and with little consequence. And as he mentioned before, he saved thousands from suffering. What difference does it make if their deaths came from his hands instead of our own?" the fourth god asked, a goddess.

"I do not even understand why we are here in the first place? He should be rewarded not punished for his deed. He cleansed the world of those two how were killing our mother slowly" chimed in a fifth voice, a second goddess. "He prevents thousands of innocents from departing to the other side."

"Death does not justify another death. While his intentions may have begun pure and innocent as the snow you my sister blanket the world in, he only did so in the end for revenge. However with his death we may start it all a new" voiced the second god.

"So we have agreed, his punishment is death" said the first god.

"Agreed" the other two men cried out.

"And what will happen when SHE learns of your actions?" asked the first goddess.

"It does not matter. She has grown foolish and idealistic in her old age. People do not change. And people do not do things for selfless reasons. Everything is motivated by hate, revenge, or personal greed. When will you two stop believing in mother's words and see the Light."

"So it was you two who caused all of this?" asked the second goddess.

"Yes it was" answered the first god, causing looks of shock and horror on the two sisters, the solider, and one of the brothers.

"Come sister it is time we find mother, I am sure she will love to learn how her chosen savior was killed by her very sons in an attempt to usurp her and father's powers."

"Father was a fool to marry that woman. She is nothing more than a fool to think humanity can see the error of its ways. It's too late to change his fate foolish brother you have already cast your vote" though it has been long forgotten which of the brothers had changed his mind.

And in an instant the five gods were gone. When they vanished the soldier of metal fell dead, to be forever forgotten by the living as his body was swallowed whole by the Earth itself.

Little did the three brother gods know, but the two goddesses and their mother had removed all traces of the soldier's wife and his existence from the world. They sent the woman and her family to far corner of the western quadrant as well as other people changed forever by the pure heart of the soldier of metal.

Her line descended and continued to flourish, as did the other lines. The four lines had become five. It was the Leader's older son (and less liked) that had brought the powers of the east and to the south together to overthrow his father. But the plan backfired and the two turned on him as well. The two guardians may not have seen eye to eye on a lot of matter, but they decided to share and be partners in their world conquest.

As the soldier lay still in the few moments before his death after the gods have left, a whisper entered his ear.

"And as a reminder of your sacrifice the power of metal shall be forever plagued with great sacrifice and suffering. Only a true hero with a pure heart will survive these tests. You loss today will not be forgotten" the second goddess began only to be interrupted by her sister.

"Your soul will not be destined to the suffering our brothers have claimed. Your pure heart prevents that from occurring. The hands of death have already claimed your soul today, but your legacy shall live on. Your wife and babe grow strong to the west. The consequences of your gift shall have to remain the same though. Everything will work out in the end. You will have the last laugh. The gift of metal may be cursed, but will continue to live on through your spirit. Brave spirits will continue to pay the price to end suffering, but if they remain true to their hearts and untainted by revenge they sacrifices will be made worthwhile and they will be handsomely rewarded."

As the gentle voices of the two goddess stopped whispering into his ears, the soldier's eyelids became heavy and he drifted into his eternal slumber. However a third voice accompanied through the passage to the after life.

"I am sorry I have failed you as your guardian. My older brothers have blinded me. I will grant you eternal paradise for the work you have done, but there is a catch. My brothers and myself have already called for your death so I cannot return you to your family, but I can prevent you from descending to the hell my brothers had in store for you due to you meddling in their plans. For you have taught me that mortals can change. It is not always the intention that matters, but also the goal and the ending result."

The soldier was speechless, not that he could speak anyways.

"You will be given the task of aiding those pure of heart as yourself whether it be in the form of a child or some well needed food. It is for you to aid the weak. No reward is too little. And a few natural disasters along the way too wouldn't matter either" he said with a chuckle shocking the solider.

The blonde god caused his stomach to fill anxiety and worry once more when he paused and said nothing for what seemed like an eternity.

"When you are done repaying for your transgressions to darkness you may remain by my side for all of eternity" the god whispered in a low and seductive tone that ended with a wink and was reciprocated by a blush on the soldier's face. "Whether it is as friend or lover I will repent for my lapse of judgment by having you remain forever by my side. As selfish as it may sound, you will serve as a reminder of my mistake."

As the god had finished his speech they passed through the gate separating Life and Death and the two were separated once more.

'Farewell' the two thought as one vanished and the other found himself surrounded by a fog of shadows in every direction.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"I still don't get it!" Hunter said while putting his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Sensei I think I get it" Dustin began.

"Go on my student."

"This is only the tale of the origins. They key focus of the tale is why the power emerges and circumstances that will occur as a result. If this story is any indication, it is our duty Hunter to guide Griffin and make sure his heart does not become corrupted by revenge or else the 'Curse of the Metal Element' will take its toll and slowly poison him if he doesn't die right away first."

"You are correct Dustin. Hunter do you have anything to add?"

"The story is nothing more than a framework for the supposed curse. The tale makes little scene and lacks details as it is meant to distract the audience. If one listens more carefully one will be able to unravel it as at some points in contradicts itself. It is the message it evokes that should be taken from hearing it, not the tale itself. The myth may be inaccurate but there has to be some truths in it. The control of Metal is done with a heavy heart. One must make a huge sacrifice in order to save some one they care about. However said power comes with a price to pay if one does not use it for the right reasons. If one strays from the path of light they will be punished. As long as we help Griffin complete his objective, nothing less or nothing more he will remain harm free. If we fail to do so we jeopardize his life as well as ours?" Hunter tried, though the last bit showed his confusion and inability to grasp the abstract matter.

"Hunter you are still missing something. Dustin will help you after I have a word with him alone."

"Yes Sensei. Dustin I will wait for you downstairs. I am going to check on Griffin."

And Hunter left Dustin with Sensei.

"Does he suspect anything?"

"Sensei I don't know how much longer I can do this. It's so hard to stay quiet and lie to the others. I don't want to be the airhead everyone makes fun of anymore. Siren revealed to me that she and four others possess the Morphers. The others weren't there when she became a Ranger. We assumed she was just mocking us, but Griffin's facial expressions as well as the verbal exchanges he had with her were what allowed me to connect the dots. Griffin told me that in the near future the Wind Academy would lose the power of Air, Water, and Earth. So I am assuming Siren is Tori's counterpart from the future."

"You are correct Dustin. There are many things you will learn that I am forbidden from telling you. We each have a unique position in Griffin's quest."

"So should I be keeping a tighter watch on him? I know the cabin fever is going to drive him crazy. Most of this base is built with metal, so if he had to I am sure he could bust his own way out. Combine that with his growing control over Earth and we could be in big trouble!"

"We will let him go back out as soon as Cameron finishes his training with Tori and Blake returns. Shane has already begun to accept Griffin as part of the group. I just hope Cameron can see the light before it is too late. We need the team at full strength in order to keep an eye on him out of the Academy. Do not grow too attached Dustin as he will eventually have to leave" Kanoi mentioned as he raised his eyebrows.

"I wont Sensei."

"And do not use him as a replacement for Hunter. While you may be unsure of Hunter's feelings towards yourself, you must not bring Griffin into this matter. You need to settle this situation before it destroys the team dynamic."

"But I don't like him Sensei!!" Dustin whined. It was the first time during the conversation that Dustin returned to his airhead persona.

"Dustin, who you sleep with does not define you. Your identity is created by your memories and accomplishments. As long as you two do not get distracted by each other or distract the others during your Ranger duties there is no need for concern."

Dustin was silent. He had a lot to think about.

"How well is THE technique going?" Sensei Watanabe asked.

"Griffin is beginning to form crystals, but is mainly forming stone."

"You know I was not asking about your pupil."

"Two carats" Dustin mumbled in a tone he was sure his Sensei would be unable to hear.

"What was that Dustin?" Sensei asked slightly raising his voice, which would have been intimidating had he not been a guinea pig.

"I was able to make a two carat diamond."

"Was there anything unique about the diamond?"

"It looked like…"

Dustin never got to finish as Hunter came busting through the doors.

"Sensei I am sorry I had to interrupt your discussion with Dustin but Griffin is burning up and delirious. At first I went in to check on him and he was flush and burning up so I went to get a cool cloth and other supplies. When I came back he started pacing around the room and pointing his finger at me. He started yelling at me and saying that "Dad you ruined my life. How can I expect to live up to the standard of the Crimson Ranger if you won't let me live my own life? Why can't I have a normal life? Why can't I date? Why do you insist I continue to play saxophone when you know I'm horrible at it.

"Dustin go down there and see if you can go talk some sense into him. You tend to have a calming effect on him."

"Yes sensei"

"He's my son isn't he?" Hunter asked impatiently, also barking at his Sensei.

Hunter did not wait for a response and streaked down the Griffin's room.

'Hunter you are taking up the role well already' thought Sensei Watanabe before he went back to humping his favorite bonsai.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Omake:Ninja Ops Basement, Room next to Griffin's

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter: Dusty its baby making time!

Dustin: I don't see Tori or any other women around here.

Hunter remains silent but gives a predatory grin that both scares and arouses Dustin.

Dustin: You do realize were both men. Two STRAIGHT men.

Hunter: And?

Dustin: Even I know babies don't work that way! Two strapping young men like us could never produce a baby together!

Hunter: So?

Dustin: I don't know what planet you are living on but if you better have a better excuse if you want me to sleep with you. Dude even if I did agree, which I'm not, there would be no way in hell I would bottom

Hunter: Are you afraid to ride the infamous Hunter Bradley Pole of Pleasure?

Dustin: Everyone told me there was nothing to get pleasure from.

Hunter facefaults and sulks in a corner.

Dustin: I may be an airhead at times but I am ALWAYS IN CONTROL!

Hunter cowers in fear slightly while also aroused by this new dominant side to Dustin.

Dustin: And why would sex between us be good?

Hunter: I'm hung and you have a nice ass.

Dustin: Sorry my ass is not on the table for bargaining even IF we were BOTH gay and had the hots for each other dude.

Dustin did a little victory dance in his head. The literal and figurative meanings to his last statement left Hunter very flustered.

Hunter: I thought it would be a good excuse to have sex between us and get rid of the sexual tension

Dustin: What sexual tension?

Hunter: You know all the sexual jokes, the glances, awkward silence, you know?

Dustin: …

Hunter remains silent. He had a good idea that he had already hooked the Yellow clad male into his web of seduction.

Dustin: And baby making would be relevant now?

Hunter: We need to make sure Griffin is born!

Dustin: And how can we even do that?

Hunter: I thought with u having the power of earth you could defy the laws of nature blush

Dustin: Flattery may get you everywhere but you're still not getting into my pants

Hunter: Ha! So you admitted you like me!

Dustin: So what if I do?"

Hunter: How about this kisses Dustin and the two proceed to fight for dominance

Dustin: If we have sex it's my rules or you will have blue balls for the rest of your life if you're lucky

Hunter gulps but agrees.

Dustin: Come hither bitch!

Dustin literally and figuratively comes out on top.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Umm I know this is uber random but just realized Jamie Lynn Spears' little brother on Zoey101 is named Dustin Brooks too lol! And like the actor who plays Dustin was also in Zenon Z3. Disney sure loves to recycle people. I basically spent a lot of time on Wikipedia. Three Rangers were on Queer as Folk (Sky, Bridge, and Trent), several are on Soap Operas, a handful pursued musical careers (Ryan), others got married (Ashley) and others went back to school (Cassie-psychology, Dustin-law). And that Danny from Wild Force and Z from SPD share the same last name.

WICKED LONG CHAPTER!! OVER SIX THOUSAND WORDS! WOOT WOOT! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! The tale and Omake were just fun ways to break up the depressingly boring Griffin Plot! You BETTER APPRECIATE THIS! I've been slaving for like 2 days in 90-degree weather!

**Mini Poll**

Do you want more Soldier of Metal-Blonde God Slashy Goodness??

Yes

No

-Griffin

UPDATED August 3, 2008


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee and Man Candy

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin is in lock down at Ninja Ops

The Yellow Crew play VR Baseball

Griffin receives a mysterious email

Tori and Cam hang out and train at the beach

Brief bonding moment between Tori and Blake-Flashback

Lothor's encounter with a Shadow

Hunter and Dustin discuss Metal with their Sensei

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Several months had past. Griffin was growing anxious over the fate of his father. Several weeks ago he would have been tested to see if he had what it takes to be a Ranger (specifically a Thunder Ranger). Griffin wasn't exactly sure how the time travel worked so he could only estimate, that and with friends like the Rangers his mind didn't dwell on the future. Unfortunately (or fortunately as Griffin now saw it) Griffin was sent to the past to retrieve the missing Morphers while completing one of his own. Though with his father possessing one incomplete Morpher, he was beginning to wonder if there were more than his father let on.

In the short amount of time he had been there he had befriended more or less the Ninja Storm Rangers. He had gone from knowing little about his father, the former Crimson Ranger, to becoming good friends with his younger self. Griffin also saw three other Rangers he recognized: Tori, Blake, and Cam. The young blonde could not figure out for the life of him why he did not recognize the Yellow or Red Rangers. He did not mind not knowing why he never met Shane, but it irked him to no end why he never met his current sensei in the future.

In the first two weeks since he had arrived, the Ranger's archenemy Lothor had slowed down his activity, lulling them into a false sense of security. Sure there were a few minor heists here and there, but there were no monsters to battle, leaving the Rangers very bored and temporarily returning to the lives they dropped for their mission as Rangers. Little did they know how that would later bit them in the ass. Right now Sensei Brooks is involved in a battle of epic proportions with his student

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Take that you little punk" shouted the brunette.

"You call that a punch? A grandmother could do better!"

"How about you take this!" Dustin screamed with his hands flashing in a flurry of movement.

"Damn that hurt dude."

"I totally pwned you dude."

"Whatever man focus or this will happen" Griffin said as he retaliated in a flurry of hand movements. Soon the two were fully involved in a test of wills.

"Take This."

"And This!"

"How about this?"

"You call that an uppercut?"

"How about a Jab or two?"

"I think its time I bring out this!" Griffin said shifting into a new stance and then proceeding to attempt a roundhouse kick.

"Bring it!" Dustin said moving out of the way just in time to sustain minor damage.

"Is the wittle kitty afraid of breaking a nail? I thought the best offense was a solid defense? I guess the Yellow Ranger should throw in the towel…" Griffin was interrupted by Dustin's sudden movements.

"How did you like that?" Dustin asked.

"I was in the middle of my monologue too! That was a new low even for you Dustin."

"I know."

"I'm proud of you" Griffin grinned.

Dustin face faulted.

"WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT??"

"An ninja's best weapon is the element of surprise," Griffin said sneaking up behind Dustin.

"Two can play at this game," Dustin said reversing Griffin's movement so Griffin was the one thrown instead.

"That didn't hurt at all. I bet you Tori could do better!" said the blond while sticking out his tongue.

"You're just lucky she isn't here. She would hand you your ass if she were."

"That is if Hunter didn't stop her first. He's awfully protective of me Sensei, do you have any ideas why?" the blonde asked while slowing his assault.

The brunette did not want to say why. He had an obligation to both blondes, but he didn't know to which was greater. The scroll Griffin had brought changed everything. His deep thoughts distracted him from their epic battle.

One last devastating kick determined the winner.

"PLAYER TWO WINS" could be heard coming from the TV.

"I WIN! I WIN! I WIN!" Griffin said doing a little victory dance around the brunette.

"I demand a rematch. You obviously cheated."

"Surprising and distracting an opponent are important skills to a ninja. That was one of the first things you taught me Sensei. I guess you're getting rusty!" Griffin said shrugging his shoulders before plopping back down on the couch next to the Yellow Ranger.

"How many times did I tell you to only call me that when we're training?" Dustin replied with a slight twinge of pink emerging due to embarrassment.

"This is training sensei. I have to use my knowledge of your skills to predict your character's next movement."

"I guess I never thought about it that way. Care for another round?"

"I would love to Dustin but we're due at Ops in 10 and that's barely enough time with using our powers."

"Oh crap!"

And so the two hurried around in a flurry of movements changing into their uniforms and looking for their shoes and gear which had lain forgotten in Dustin's room ever since they began playing video games many hours before. After a few minutes of using their powers they found what they needed and streaked into the horizon toward the Wind Academy, barely arriving on time.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**End of Flashback**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Lately the apartment had grown a lot quieter as Blake was spending less time with his brother and new roommate. In fact the amount of time he stayed there wasn't too often. Since Lothor had decided to lay low for a while Blake (and Dustin to a lesser degree) decided to get back on the circuit. Though when the Navy Ranger did stop by he would be sure to make fun of the two blondes acting like a parent and child, which is quite hilarious if you think about it and ironic. Blake was happy that there was someone to get his older brother to open up once more. It had seemed like an eternity since he had heard his brother in fits of laughter or forgoes his normal demeanor for a more friendly and outgoing one. With that being said the Navy Ranger was often sporting bruises from pots and pans via Griffin's extremely short temper. It was yet another reminder of Blake's never to anger a blonde by mentioning a touchy subject (which would be extremely helpful to Blake down the line with the Light Blue Ranger).

Hunter didn't dare interrupt the short blonde's acts of revenge. He just didn't have the heart to stop his "protégé" in the art of torturing Blake. Another reason was that Hunter didn't have to get his hands dirty if Griffin was already busy chasing his younger brother around with pots and pans. Sometimes Hunter caught the look in Griffin's eyes when he caught the shorter blonde looking at him. He knew it wasn't sexual or anything. At this time he couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew there was more to the story than Griffin was letting them know. Dustin had been quite tight lipped about the matter too, something out of character for the goofball. Normally Dustin couldn't keep his mouth shut, but whatever transpired between the Yellow Ranger and Griffin always remained secret. It seemed as if Hunter and Sensei were the only two not to be constantly in the dark.

Blake didn't let it bother him as he had races to win. Tori was training and heading back to the beach to catch a few waves when she got the chance. Cam spent most of his time in Ops improving their weaponry and Zords and such, though he did receive some training from his father and occasionally sparred with Tori. And lastly but not least there was Shane. Even after Griffin had been there for some time he still refused to trust the blonde. He spent most of his time brooding or at the skate park. While he did not openly hate the blonde, and saw there was some good to him, Shane was still unable to fully trust him. Shane could be civil, but did not want to ever be alone with the blonde.

You may think that we have forgotten about Hunter, but his daily activities have already been covered. Whenever Griffin, Dustin, or himself weren't training the three were racing at the track or involved in some activity. It was Tori who would later dub them "The Yellow Crew." She also declined to become a part of it by stating, "They already had too many blondes for her liking. Any more would likely exceed the planet's allotment for yellow/blonde hair in a certain radius." In truth she just didn't want to get in the way of their fun. The six Rangers and Griffin got a long well, but she wasn't the only female on the team for any reason. She had seen how Griffin acted around the Crimson and Yellow Rangers. He would drop his guard and not don any false smiles to follow the status quo. The similarity between the Crimson Ranger and himself were uncanny and she was beginning to think her female intuition was kicking in. She may be a surfer, but she was no dumb blonde!

In the time the two blondes had spent they had soon learned of their many common interests. Hunter was kind of stoked about his "mini me" sharing similar interests, but also a bit wary too as it seemed a little too perfect. Either way he was glad that the Ranger in training added some spice to their boring lives. Sure Lothor and his goons added some excitement in their lives, but it wasn't what they wanted on a regular basis. Griffin brought with him a new view on life and some "life to the party" as Tori mentioned on a regular basis. While the Thunder Rangers and Cam tended to be introverted and calm, Griffin tended to be outgoing and upbeat. Sure he was no Dustin or even Shane, but he was able to bring together the best of both worlds and keep the peace, something she regrettably envied. In all her time as a Wind Ranger she had been unable to keep the peace and in comes Griffin who walks right into the middle of their mess with Lothor and is able to do so. It boggled her mind, but she had too many things to worry about besides "meddling blondes."

All in all he got along with all the rangers, though Shane and Cam didn't seem to like him that much. The former due to a lack of trust and the later due to a slight case of jealousy. Shane was still wary of Griffin being a potential spy. He did not like how none of his fellow Rangers would back him up. Deep down he was sure it was a trap and Lothor was lulling them into a false sense of security. Griffin's story was too convenient and of all the Rangers to choose as a Sensei he had 'chosen' Dustin, the must vulnerable of the six. Shane also felt that the blonde was stealing and turning all his friends against him due to his reactions toward Griffin. The blonde had stolen one of his best friends (Dustin) seemingly in a matter of hours. Shane felt as if the blonde was stealing his thunder (no pun intended).

Cam on the other hand was feeling like even more of an outsider. It didn't bother him at first, but slowly it began to crush the Samurai Ranger more and more. He didn't blame the new blonde; in fact it just reaffirmed his own insecurities. He knew that he would never be a friend with any of the Rangers outside of their current situation. It was just he envied how easily Griffin was able to enter their circle of trust while it took much more effort and time on the Samurai's part.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Between the four "Active Rangers" Blue Bay Harbor was safe from Lothor and the attacks of Siren. Little did they know how everything was going to change with the appearance of the next shadow. Shane's series of competitions were beginning to wind down and Cam had left to join him for a bit due to his father's self imposed mandatory vacation period for his son's own well being. Blake had returned two weeks previous with the news he had qualified, but still spent much of his time traveling from race to race. Tori spent most of her time replacing Cam if not up to her own leisure or with Blake. Dustin was another story. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Hunter was beginning to worry about the health and well being of the Yellow Ranger.

The more time he spent with the Rangers, the harder Griffin knew it would be to leave them behind. His mission was at a stand still, but any day he would meet A.F-R and rendezvous with R to get M.B. Griffin hated leaving almost everyone in the dark, but it was a necessary evil. It took some time but Griffin realized that he missed his rendezvous appointment and had yet a chance to contact them and apologize. He really feared his chance was a one time only thing.

So when he had finally got a chance out of Ninja Ops he took it. Even if it was to get Coffee with Tori. It was then that he would realize things weren't not as bad as he thought.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

As soon as Griffin was able to get away from the hawk eyed Tori, he emailed his contact back apologizing and mentioning PR duties. He kept it short and sweet. He knew they would understand, he just really hoped he didn't blow his best shot at completing his Morpher, even it had to be a man made Power Grid.

Looking up from his computer he saw that Tori was nowhere to be seen and that their coffee were ready. It took him a while to register that as a tall blonde male in black button down and slacks standing by the coffee bar distracted him. There was something that seemed familiar and Griffin was unable to put his finger on it. He didn't know if he had seen him before in Blue Bay Harbor or if the man was a former/ current/ future Ranger, though he doubted it.

"Number 45 your order is ready. I repeat number 45."

Griffin was snapped out of his thoughts. Said blonde distraction walked straight into Griffin as soon as he grabbed his mocha frappe.

"Watch where you're going buddy" Griffin snapped.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Let me help you with that."

The two both kneeled down in attempt to clean up the mess a bit and for the stranger to help get the frappe off of Griffin. Their eyes met and their was an awkward pause of silence. Both blondes blushed and attempted to hide their embarrassment, which was an uphold battle for both.

"Get him another frappe. This should be enough," the stranger said passing some cash to the cashier winking to his blonde companion.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault for not watching my way anyways."

'Oh no I am not becoming my dad. Nope I am not gay. I am not gay' thought the young blonde.

As the blonde left Griffin didn't notice a business card sized slip of paper being slipped in his hand.

Tori watched from the sidelines as she returned from the restroom. She witnessed most of the exchange and had one thought on her mind: 'Griffin sure is smooth. He's smooth like Hunter, naïve like Dustin, and sweet like Blake. He is such a man magnet! I wonder how much man on man action I will witness in the next few weeks! It's a Yaoi Fan girl's greatest dream. I knew karma would come back and repay be for all of my good deeds. Now if only I can ensure Hunter and Dustin actually get together…'

Tori came out of nowhere and snatched her coffee having the last laugh.

"Did you get a name or number? That was pretty smooth if I have to say so myself. He's been checking you out for a while. And quite a hottie for not even trying."

"How would you know? You've been gone forever."

"I am a girl. I have feminine intuition. People say sons always fall for women that resemble their mothers. I guess when you're gay your love interests resemble the same sex parent. He does look a lot like Hunter. I wonder… You look a lot like Hunter… Dustin couldn't be right…. Could he?"

"What's this 50 Questions? I didn't sign up for any of this."

"Just spill dude. I paid for your coffee and internet access."

"It's nothing and why do I have the feeling Dustin or Hunter paid for it?"

"HEY I HAVE MONEY TOO! Why can't I do a good deed without arousing suspicion?"

"Cuz you are a Yaoi Fan girl. And anyways I never got his name. The dude walked into me on his way out. He just apologized and paid for me to get another drink. What's the big deal? It's not like I made a connection or anything with him. I like girls after all."

"Sure… and so do Dustin and Hunter."

"Whatever Tor. You're just lucky your iced coffee didn't spill on me too or I would kick your ass right now."

"You wouldn't!"

"Even if you got Blake to go after me, I have Dustin and Hunter on my side."

"Touché! We should work together!! We could get everything we want."

"That will never happen you crazy Yaoi Fan Girl!" Griffin said ninja streaking back to Ops as soon as the coast was clear.

'Stupid blondes! I hope no one heard that' she thought as she chased after him.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Omake:Grassy field, Wind Academy

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"That's it. Just a little bit harder" the first (and taller of the two) said.

"I don't think I can take any more" the second whined.

"Just ease up a little bit. And then we will try again."

"I'll try. Its just so hard."

The two paused. Panting could be heard coming from both bodies, which were glistening from being covered in sweat. Articles of clothing lay scattered around them.

"See you did it!" exclaimed the first.

"I can't believe you just did that to me you jack ass. You completely violated my trust!" pouted the shorter of the two.

"It was inevitable. My charms are Legendary!"

"So is your appetite you jerk!"

"So do you want to give it another go?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope!"

"THEN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR! BRING IT! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" shouted the shorter of the two at the top of his lungs.

"IT HAS ALREADY BEEN BROUGHT" said the first before he heard the second make a loud grunt.

"So how are we going to explain to Hunter why I can't walk tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Well I'm not the one who lives with him."

"Sure Dustin leave it all to me. Some Sensei you are with the whole violating the trust of his student and all. But then again it shouldn't be a problem on my part. You may be my Sensei but I am the one he watches like a hawk. Hunter is the same person who beats his own brother up to protect me. Yeah, I think he will take a temporarily handicapped me without a problem."

"You wouldn't dude. That's so low."

"Chill dude, it's not like we had sex or anything!"

"Griff, you had me worried for a bit."

"It's not my fault you decided to feign injury in the middle of the spar and then proceed to knock the shit out of me by summoning large slabs or earth out to make me into a pancake!"

"At least you admit I beat you."

"I never said that you goof! You only had me because all of the slabs were closing in on me. I swear I will extract my revenge!"

"Griff you have to admit it worked though. A Ranger must be prepared for every situation."

"Sure SENSEI. Now get our clothes and pick me up. I am obviously in no shape to get back to Ops, Ninja powers or not. And if we proceed to go there half dressed I am certain you will be a dead man."

"Don't worry dude you were a dead man the moment you became my student" Dustin cackled before quickly getting himself back into his Wind Academy uniform. After assisting his student get dressed he scooped Griffin up into his arms bridal style and ninja-streaked to Ninja Ops.

Little did they know there was a blonde unconscious a few yards from where they had just been behind some bushes with the remnants of a massive nosebleed and a happy expression on their face.

(After the ninja-streak)

"Sensei do you think anyone saw us?"

"Don't worry Griff it's not like anyone saw anything."

"What are you talking about? I just did the unspeakable!"

"It can be our little secret. No one has to know."

"But what if anyone finds out?"

"They wont Griff. Just trust me."

Then the two heard a thud. When they turned the corner they found an unconscious blonde with blood dripping from their nose and a happy expression on their face.

"Dust we need to stop talking about everything in a way that could be interpreted as sex."

"What am I not good enough for you?" joked the brunette.

"If we don't stop I am sure we are going to have a whole lot more fainting and blood loss around here."

"I guess your right."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I REPEAT DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANY BLONDES! I know I may have poked fun at them, but hey what else can I do? I am trying to lighten the mood! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know its getting a little too mushy with all the Hunter-Griffin-Dustin moments, but trust me things will begin to take a turn for the worse soon. No one besides Tori seems to be putting together the pieces of Griffin's past yet. Hunter sees the glances but passes them off as him reminding Griffin of someone. Blake just sees a fellow Ranger (albeit one in training) in need.

Hope you love and can figure out who the figure was and what the importance of the little piece of paper is.

Hope you appreciated the double Omake chapter. I thought it would be a good way to lighten the mood as the plot is going to get a lit depressing soon.

In the first is utter hilarity. It was originally meant for _Whispering Ranger_ but she decided it fit in my fic better. I just love poking fun at Cam!

In the second I will let you interpret who saw the two spar. Whichever Ranger it was didn't actually see what happened, they solely heard the exchange between the two. So whether it was Hunter or Tori is irrelevant. As the other is the one that fainted from hearing their conversation at Ninja Ops. All that matters is that there are a lot of PERVERTED minds at the Wind Academy and Griffin is not safe!

**Mini Poll**

1) Morphing Sequence Cry-Mythic Morphers (carried over only got like one vote)

Execute Spirit Release, Elemental Unleashed

Execute Element Release, Spirit Unleash

-Griffin

UPDATED August 3, 2008


	8. Chapter 8: Colors of a Gryphon

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

No Blondes were injured in the course of this chapter.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

The group is divided

Cam and Shane feel left out

Dustin and Griffin Train

Griffin reflects on his time in the past

Videogames with Dustin

The other's feelings/ opinions

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin was no longer plagued with just visions. His sleep was now interrupted nightmares involving the death of his father before his eyes and watching as the world was destroyed due to his own incompetence. While not under observation he stayed with Blake and Hunter. There were fewer distractions there as compared to the Academy. Griffin "could be alone" at their place unlike at Ops where there was always some one. That and when he had awoke from his nightmares he knew Hunter would be there right beside him ready to settle him back to sleep. It was a side to his father Griffin had not seen in a long time. Hunter had never been overly affectionate to his son, but in the last few years the two had grown quite distant. So Griffin was definitely appreciating all the time he could get.

Our resident blonde in training spent most of his days at Storm Chargers with the others occasionally offering an extra pair of hands when business was backed up (though other times he was forced to pose as Hunter or Dustin and cover their shifts during Ranger Business). Kelly offered him a job several times but always declined replying it was nothing more than a hobby of his. She was disappointed, as he seemed to be the only one of the group that disappeared in thin air. First Dustin, then Hunter. No matter how many times she wanted to fire them she couldn't do it. They were her friends and also great employees when they were actually there, though lately they called a friend of there's in whenever "an emergency came up" lately. And it was fine with her as long as the work got don't properly and money kept rolling in. In fact that was going on. Griffin was far more productive than her other two employees combined but he flat out refused each time.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback- Storm Chargers Two Weeks ago

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Once again it was time to fight some Kazaks. As there had been no major battles lately the Rangers had decided to take some R&R and return to their daily duty that had been abandoned when they took up the mantle as Rangers. Blake was off who knows where on the other side of the country for a motocross competition. Shane was getting back on the skating circuit. And Tori was living life at a slower pace when she was not attempting to help Cam with Ninja Basics. When she wasn't she was surfing or chilling at Storm Chargers with "the Yellow Crew."

Hunter and Dustin volunteered to stay on-call in case of an attack. Tori and Cam occasionally relieved them of duty, but the pair didn't mind it. It wasn't as if there were any Zord battles necessary or anything. And what better way to scope out your friend in a non-obvious way then in a battle while both clothed in spandex? Some how Tori seemed to be the only one who noticed how close the Crimson and Yellow Rangers were becoming. Sure the two met over motocross and had similar interests, but this was the first time they had a significant amount of time to bond instead of fighting aliens or fighting each other.

So it now that we find ourselves on a sunny Friday afternoon at Storm Chargers. The Yellow Crew plus _**gasp**_ Cam are chilling with Griffin for no apparent reason. Business had been pretty slow (so Kelly didn't mind everyone hanging around), but not slow enough on Hunter and Dustin's end. So after lots of pouting on Dustin's part (not that he would ever admit it) and puppy dog pouts from Hunter (ditto for him too!) the young blonde hopped in to give the other two thirds of "the Yellow Crew" a hand in getting the bikes done. But as you know nothing works well.

(Their Morphers Sound)

"What's up Tori?" asked Cam in a complete reverse of what normally occurred (i.e. Rangers asking Cam).

"I'm picking up a signal by the old library."

"We're on it" Cam responded.

"I'll join you if things get bad. Cam, Hunter, Dustin, get going now!" Tori ordered.

"But what about Kelly we have so many bikes that need to be fixed by today!" Dustin thought aloud.

"Yeah it wouldn't look good with me only being here for such a short amount of time."

Then on cue the two did their whining/ puppy eye combo on Griffin, who they knew could fix bikes as well as them.

"FINE!" He hollered. "But I get to kick some Alien butt in the next three weeks or both of your asses are on the line.

"Sir, yes Sir" the two mock saluted.

"I'll call Shane if things look bad. Blake is too far even with streaking to get here in time. It's up to you three."

"YES Maim" the two once again mock saluted but this time over their morphers.

"AND IF YOU EVER PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON GRIFFIN AGAIN YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE GAY!!" Tori hollered before the trio left Storm Chargers in a flash, well streak.

While she was trying to be mean her inner Yaoi fan girl was screaming for it to occur. On the other side of the country Blake's "Tori's is up to some Yaoi in real life" sense was tingling.

"We'll make it up to you dude…" Dustin began.

"It will blow your mind" Hunter said with a wink.

"I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH EITHER OF YOU PERVERTS GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!!" he bellowed in a manner that made even Tori tear up a little bit in pride, though she was disappointment after Griffin's statement because the idea of the three together sexually blew her mind away.

'I guess they're not the only ones he's taken after.' fake tears and sniveling 'Our Ranger in training is really growing up!' Tori said while watching Cam's computer, though Cam was able to hear the display of mock emotion on his morpher. For some reason Hunter and Dustin were unable to.

So while the others went off to fight, Griffin paled at the amount of bikes waiting to be fixed or tuned up.

'I will have my revenge you two even if it costs my beautiful blonde hair' Griffin said with an evil grin before breaking out in a slight cackle.

Two hours had passed and they had yet to return. He knew either it was a tough battle or the others were playing hooky. In the meanwhile Kelly, the owner of Storm Chargers was just returning.

"Hunter, Dustin, I'm back."

Griffin didn't here her as he had headphones on. He got up to wash some oil from his hands and popped out his headphones when Kelly came up from behind up and went "Boo!"

"You're not Hunter, where did he go?"

"I'm Dustin's friend Griffin. He and Hunter had an emergency and asked me to fill in while they sorted whatever they had to do. They said you wouldn't mind."

"Well this is a first. They never called in reinforcements. I'm Kelly the owner of Storm Chargers" Kelly said with a pause bringing her hand to her chin. "So how many do you have left?"

"Umm…. Let me see… I lost track of how many I fixed or tuned up after ten." Kelly face faulted at the comment.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!" She shouted after recovering.

"Well Dustin and Hunter each started one before they left. And most of these only needed an oil change. I don't know what their owners have been doing but most of these needed an oil change about three of four months ago."

With a dreamy expression on her face Kelly said "YOU'RE HIRED!"

"Sorry I am not ready for a job at this point. I'll help out when I can. If I knew it was going to be this easy I would have come sooner" Griffin joked while Kelly's dreams of more money came crashing down around her.

'WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYY??' Kelly cursed on the inside.

"Well thanks for the help Griffin. If you need anything I'll be out front. You're welcome to help out anytime. Don't worry you'll get paid for your work. I know it's a favor for the two knuckleheads, but as they left you alone you can get paid for their hours."

Griffin was never one to turn down money, even if he felt guilty for taking it from his father and Sensei. But then again they OWED HIM! Griffin knew he would be moving at a slower pace now that Kelly was here. He could no longer create a doppelganger of himself to work on a second bike. Sure Dustin taught him the technique, but he was the one smart enough to use it outside of battle. Sensei Watanabe told HIS students to not user their Ninja Powers for personal gain. GRIFFIN was never told that statement…

Another three hours passed and another six bikes had been repaired. Even without his doppelganger it was not too difficult. Well aside from the two bikes that were basically lucky to still be running. The fuel line on one and the exhaust on the other would just not come off no matter how hard he tried removing them in order to repair them. The tires on another would not come off. The fourth and fifth like the others needed only an oil change. The sixth however was a disaster. For every time he fixed something else went wrong. After an hour and a half on that bike alone he decided to call it quits.

"Hey Kelly are you still out there?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"I think I'm going to head out."

"Let me just check on your progress" she hollered as she traveled to back of the store.

"WOW!" she said completely floored.

"I was only able to get six more done in the last few hours but at least Dustin and Hunter have a manageable load to work on tomorrow. I have to head home and get cleaned up. I actually don't know how much longer I will be in town for. He told me he some big announcement or something."

Kelly could only giggle.

"At first I thought you were Hunter, but now with all the oil and grease over your hair and face I have to say you look more like Dustin" Kelly said in a happy flirty voice.

Griffin face faulted but soon recovered.

"Here's a little something for your hard work" Kelly said as she passed him an envelope.

He quickly glanced and what was inside but notice it was way too much for five hours of work let alone a few days. "Kelly, this is way too much" he said trying to give it back.

"If Dustin recommended you I am sure you are good. He can be a goof ball but he only refers the best to help around here. And besides you finished the amount of bikes that it takes those two at least a week to do. With all their goofing and disappearing acts it's a wonder I don't fire them." Kelly paused and Griffin became nervous. "Don't worry I am not going to fire them Griffin. As flaky as they are, they bring in a lot of advertisement and business for the store. Take it. You earned it. I haven't seen so many clean and repaired bikes in a long time! If you're ever have some free time and need some extra cash just give me a call. I'm sure we could use the help!" she said before giving him a wink, handing him a business card, and returning to the front of the store.

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind the next time I'm in time" he said before cleaning up a bit.

As Kelly walked back to the front she thought. 'Why do all the cute ones have to be undependable, gay, or taken? If that money doesn't get him nothing will!'

By this point Griffin was not in the greatest mood. He had used the doppelganger ability Dustin had taught him which drained him of energy, but kept everything productive and more manageable since they had left him alone for five hours. If he hadn't Griffin was quite sure he would have only finished a quarter of what he did. And now that he had some money he was going to definitely have some fun. He knew he shouldn't me changing the timeline too much, but he helped his Sensei and father out a lot. He kept them from getting fired and made their workload for the next day easier. What were the consequences of something small like this in comparison to Siren and the others?

'Those bastards better have a good explanation' Griffin said before walking for a few minutes before ninja streaking back to Ninja Ops. It wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. Hunter and Dustin had not returned and he didn't exactly have a license or the energy to take a bus to Hunter and Blake's.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A few moments later Griffin arrived at the waterfall. He entered headquarters and saw everyone (including Cam) hanging around looking as if they had a good time together. He was looking like a complete mess right now but he didn't care. He had some heads to bite off.

"Dude you look like shit" was the first thing to come out of Dustin's mouth.

"Is it just me or do we have a Dustin clone now?" asked Tori.

"Now that you think about it he does," Blake added.

"I don't see what all of you are talking about. I can see Hunter a bit but don't see the goof in him" Shane added in a surprisingly upbeat mood while being punched on the arm by Dustin.

And for once Griffin smiled a genuine smile at Shane.

"We can do a genetic test if you want" Cam joked, for once joining in and hanging out with the others.

Hunter knew Griffin was about to explode, but didn't know what to do as he had a feeling he wasn't on the shorter blonde's good side either. He could hear the hum of Griffin beginning to summon some Lightning in the palm of his hand.

"How was the emergency? I'm sure it must have been a really tough monster if the battle took you **FIVE** hours" he glared.

"Ummm oh well look at the time. I was supposed to be home a while ago," Tori said trying to sneak her way out.

"Why don't I take you home Tor?" Blake asked with a wink.

"Sure" she said with a smile mouthing 'Thank You' to Blake and then 'I owe you' to Griffin.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. Wait up you two" Shane cried as he chased after the two Blue Rangers.

"Now that you think of it I have some repairs to do. Don't damage anything while I'm gone" Cam said before disappearing in thin air.

"Oh crap we're in for it" Dustin said before fake pouting and clinging to Hunter in an effort for fake comforting, not that either minded. It was hilarious with them grinding and groping in an attempt to shield themselves from Griffin while letting the other take the full force of his fury.

"Well if you two lovebirds aren't too busy, would either of you mind explaining to me why I was left at Storm Charges alone with ALL OF YOUR WORK for FIVE HOURS?"

Dustin bit his tongue and let his taller friend answer for them.

"Well… you see it wasn't as easy as we thought it would be. And then Tori was here and she couldn't get the Zords besides Blake and Shane's to deploy. Not even Cam could figure out was wrong right away so he had to come back to OPS. But then Sensei said something to Tori and she remained here. So they had to deal with the monster while Dusty here and I were sent somewhere else. It seems like whomever was behind the attack is a lot brighter than Lothor" Hunter replied.

"And why would you say that?" the shorter blonde asked.

"SHE had two attacks occurring at the same time and somehow jammed the signal to deploy most of the Zords. We went inside the Old Library and were greeted by someone who called you an old friend. I think you know who-she was shrouded in a cloak of pink and black. On her left wrist was something shiny. We never saw he face or her hands. She insisted that she knew you and that the others will see you soon enough" Dustin added.

Griffin paled. The color pink was not a good sign. Griffin had helped his father and the Head of the Wind Academy develop the new Ranger powers though he had never realized it. As the powers of Air, Water, and Earth had been lost to the battle with Lothor, the Wind Academy had to readjust their curriculum in hopes of producing future Wind Rangers if necessary. Siren's powers were only rivaled one of the other Mythic Morphers. Griffin didn't even want to begin accounting for the strengths and abilities of whoever was using the Morpher. He just hoped former Rangers were not using them or there would be a big chance the world was doomed.

"Well I guess I can let you two off this time. After all I did save both of your butts as Kelly was about to fire both of your asses," he said with a grin. Hunter was glad as the howl of Lightning died away.

He did not expect the next thing to happen. Dustin and Hunter decided to dog pile on him.

"THANK YOU, YOU LITTLE ASS. JUST GET THIS STRAIGHT, WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS! WE ARE JUST SECURE ENOUGH WITH OUR SEXUALITY TO HUG EACHOTHER AND KISS AND BE SENSIT…" the duo cried.

"If you say so. Would you two mind stop molesting me? Because right now you could really fool me!" The duo sweat dropped and became so flush even Shane's outfit dulled in comparison.

"I would really like to get this grease and oil off of me now. I miss my beautiful blonde hair," he said to the two of them only causing the duo to face fault.

"What's wrong you two? My hair is my signature feature don't you think?"

The other two could not hold back their laughter.

"I'm only kidding you two jack asses. We all know it's my devilish good looks that get the ladies going. Your boss was really digging me. She offered me a job and everything. However she would not stop checking me out the entire time she was talking to me. But seriously Hunter can we get going I'm filthy. And now so are you two. You two and the word dirty only belong on the motocross track! Despite all of this I have to thank you two."

"Why?" the pair asked.

"Oh Kelly handed me this" waving the wad of cash in the envelope to Dustin and Hunter. "I tried to give it back but she said I outdid the two of you which wasn't too hard. You two should get some shuteye or she might fire you. I finished more or less two thirds of your work with the last technique you taught me Sensei. I would thank you, but all of this money is rightfully mine" he said while the other two had chibi tears at the thought of the loss of all that money. Dustin began to mutter something about stupid guinea pigs.

"Hunter hurry up!" Griffin hollered as Hunter was saying goodnight to Dustin a few feet away.

"See you later dude!" Dustin said.

Dustin began moving in for the kill (not literally) before he paused after he heard the younger blonde complaining about how long he was taking once more.

"Night" Hunter said with a tinge of disappointment.

'I guess you got your revenge after all" the pair thought before Hunter joined Griffin and the trio departed in their separate ways for the night: Dustin in one direction, the blondes in the other.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter and Dustin knew there would be no chance in hell they would have blue balls that night. Their sexual tension had hit its peak and it was do or die. And as the pair was ready to take the plunge together the two knew it was worth the risk. The timing may not be right, but they would succeed. They had Griffin to thank after all, despite him being a pain in the butt who stole their money and always came in the wrong moment. However he was the reason the two were becoming closer than ever before.

Hunter had fallen for the brunette the moment he had laid eyes upon the younger racer. Even while under the control of Lothor he could not help but send waves of lust in reaction to seeing the Yellow Wind Ranger in the mutual favorite activity of passion. The two had built a friendship out of nothing. A few tips given by Hunter and Dustin's giant heart and good sense of judgment brought disaster and a new era.

Dustin was not always an airhead no matter what many think. He was much smarter than he let on, but love was one area he would stay true to his so-called persona. The brunette got butterflies in his stomach each time the blonde glanced at him or smiled. His palms sweated each time the taller of the two rested an arm on his shoulder or ruffled Dustin's brown hair with his long and sensual fingers.

Despite this the two were afraid to do anything, well Hunter was. Dustin was too oblivious for the most part. So it was up to Griffin to take upon the task of creating a couple from nothing. It did not help that Tori was a Yaoi fan girl either. However the perfect blend of showing up at the wrong time and awkward situations had set the pair upon the path to a solid relationship. Griffin had plenty of tricks still up sleeve, but there was one couple he did not have to lay a finger to get together at all…

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I know there may be SPD time paradoxes, but I don't care as Ninja Storm came before it! Though Griffin can technically be born before SPD takes over. I didn't like SPD aside from Sky and Syd (and to a lesser degree Bridge) so this can be a parallel universe for all I care. But most likely they will run as one time, just the Academies are independent of SPD for defense, but still have to follow some basic guidelines for their sovereignty.

Who do you think the final couple at the end is?

Chapters will start to slow down to two a week, as I am going back to work. One will be a shorter one about 3000 words in length and the other will hopefully be closer to 5000. Release dates will most likely be Wednesday Afternoons and Saturday Afternoons give or take. If any has a better idea speak now or forever hold your peace!

Happy Father's Day y'all!

**Mini Poll**

Morphing Sequence

Anyone with better ideas because I'm at the point where I'm ready to go back to the basics such as:

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: SIREN!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: PINK RANGER POWER!"

Siren only said Pink Ranger power before as to acknowledge she had a Morpher. Siren and the others can easily shift into their powers like the SPD A-Squad, but they only do it for dramatics so the Rangers realize they aren't ordinary villains.

I came up with a new one I'm slightly happier with:

"Execute: Elemental Beast Revolution"

-Griffin

Updated August 3, 2008


	9. Chapter 9: Perverts and Packages

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin works at Storm Chargers for Dustin and Hunter

Monster attack, Zord issues

Simultaneous attack

Introduction of Siren

An almost fluffy moment between our favorite Rangers ruined by Griffin

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback:Recap- Chapter 8

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Would you two mind stop molesting me? Because right now you could really fool me!" The duo sweat dropped and became so flush even Shane's outfit dulled in comparison.

"I would really like to get this grease and oil off of me now. I miss my beautiful blonde hair," he said to the two of them only causing the duo to face fault.

"What's wrong you two? My hair is my signature feature don't you think?"

The other two could not hold back their laughter.

"I'm only kidding you two jack asses. We all know it's my devilish good looks that get the ladies going. Your boss was really digging me. She offered me a job and everything. However she would not stop checking me out the entire time she was talking to me. But seriously Hunter can we get going I'm filthy. And now so are you two. You two and the word dirty only belong on the motocross track! Despite all of this I have to thank you two."

"Why?" the pair asked.

"Oh Kelly handed me this" waving the wad of cash in the envelope to Dustin and Hunter. "I tried to give it back but she said I outdid the two of you which wasn't too hard. You two should get some shuteye or she might fire you. I finished more or less two thirds of your work with the last technique you taught me Sensei. I would thank you, but all of this money is rightfully mine" he said while the other two had chibi tears at the thought of the loss of all that money. Dustin began to mutter something about stupid guinea pigs.

"Hunter hurry up!" Griffin hollered as Hunter was saying goodnight to Dustin a few feet away.

"See you later dude!" Dustin said.

Dustin began moving in for the kill (not literally) before he paused after he heard the younger blonde complaining about how long he was taking once more.

"Night" Hunter said with a tinge of disappointment.

'I guess you got your revenge after all" the pair thought before Hunter joined Griffin and the trio departed in their separate ways for the night: Dustin in one direction, the blondes in the other.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"So Griff any reason you decided to be a complete ass just now?"

"You have all the time in the world to play with your boy toy."

Hunter was silent.

"What I'm about to tell you, only Dustin and Sensei Watanabe know right now. Well what I am going to tell you even they do not know. For now it would be better if neither of them knew."

"Ok?"

"You cannot tell any of the others. Not even Blake."

"Are you going to kill me or something?"

"Nope!"

"Phew!"

"Dustin would kick my ass if I did. But then again its more like he would make sure you would never get off again if you hurt his precious pupil. So I guess it's not a good idea for either of us to attack the other." Hunter paled at the image before he shook his head in agreed.

"Do you think we should head home first?"

"Blake will be there if he doesn't stay at Tori's for a bit so I would say no. You know of any secluded places?"

"Please don't tell me you are going to rape me!""

"Dude you're like a brother to me. And besides that's more up Dustin's alley" he said causing the taller blonde to blush.

"Follow my lead" Hunter said as he began to streak, with Griffin close behind. The two settled for the cliff where they found Dustin after the whole "Waldo" incident.

"As you know I'm not from around here."

"Yeah?"

"I still can't say where."

"Ok."

"My dad was a former Ranger who lost his powers to defeat his villain with his team of fellow Rangers. They lost their Ranger Powers and their Morphers were destroyed."

"I'm still not getting it."

"You really are a dumb blonde aren't you? I thought you were supposed to be the dark and brooding ranger, not the airhead."

It took a few moments before it registered in Hunter's mind. "HEY!"

"Now that you are focused. I will continue. As I was saying my dad and his friends lost their powers? And things cooled down. But one of my dad's friends was a little paranoid that there could be a second coming of attacks so they began to develop new ones. I don't know what happened to the others, but only four remained at that point."

"How many did they begin with?"

"Does it matter?"

"I was just curious."

"There were six. And by the time they decided to start new ones on the safe side only three guys and girl remained. Only two of them had anything to do with them. Them being the Morphers. My father and the Ranger he was never close to. The two former Rangers were able to put aside their differences and make a set of Morphers, five to be exact in case of the worst. My father was in charge of two, the other had the remaining three."

"So these must be…"

"Yes the Mythic Morphers, one of which Siren was sporting. She was the figure you saw. There were five Morphers. My dad let me choose the animal spirits and name them while his partner in the endeavor chose the accompanying powers and colors that went with tem."

"I hate to interrupt again but do you have any ideas of what they do?"

"I gave them their names, but I only happen to know the powers of two of them. There are five Morphers and all. The Siren, Naga, and Centaur were entrusted to my dad's friend. My dad was in charge of the Harpy and the Sphinx. All I know was that Siren's was supposed to belong to a Pink Ranger and that she would have to be able to control ice. The only other one I know about is Sphinx of Lightning. I only know about Siren's power after I told my dad there needed to be a kick ass Pink Ranger."

Hunter laughs.

"What?"

"What does it matter?"

"The Red Ranger needs more than eye candy."

"Let me guess your mom was a Yellow Ranger?"

Griffin pauses and looks down.

"Dude I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you. Seriously Griff…"

"It's ok. My dad was, is, and will be the only parent I've ever known. There has been no mention of a second parent from him or any of his friends."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"You've heard of Harpy from our squirmish with Siren. I don't know about her color or powers but I do know here powers were to work in tandem with the Yellow Rangers" snivel "The Yellow Morpher was the one my dad always kidded me saying I would receive when I was old enough. For you see there is no Red on this team. Or Blue for that matter. The Yellow Ranger holds the power of Lightning and is represented by the Sphinx. I didn't choose the colors."

Hunter remained oddly silent.

"**If I disappear you cannot tell anyone Hunter."**

"But Griff…"

"It won't be a while and most likely won't be for too long, but there are things I will have to do on my own without the rest of you following me. This mission is too dangerous for me to lose any of you."

"We're a te…"

"Technically I am not part of team as I am not a Ranger!"

"Griff…"

"Hunter just drop it. Siren and Sphinx are the strongest of the five Ranger Powers. That's all I know. I can't say much else as there is little left to tell. I couldn't tell Dustin or your Sensei, as they know a lot of my tale already without this to worry about. I know you are still a little miffed about Shane being the leader so I thought you could use something to distract you."

"I don't need charity…"

"Who said this was charity? Definitely not me! Shane may be a great Ranger and all but I trust YOU! I know you are almost as loyal as Dustin can be so do not make me regret my decision."

"I think its time why we head back Griff. What kind of responsible person would I be if I let you catch a cold?"

Griffin blushed.

"From now on I will appoint myself as your father! With a Sensei like Dustin you need all the positive responsible adult supervision you can get!"

Griffin fainted at Hunter's statement and was forced to drag Griffin back to the apartment.

After several minutes Griffin regain consciousness.

"Why me? Why not Tori or Blake? Or even Cam? What is going on Griff?"

Griffin looked away. He was beginning to regret having this conversation.

"Griff answer me," Hunter shouted grabbing Griffin by the shoulders to face him.

"The reason I am telling you this..."

"Yes?"

"Well you see…"

"Yes?"

"You're…"

"Yes?"

"You're my…."

"Yes?'

"Father!"

"MY PATERNAL INSTINCTS HAVE ALREADY KICKED IN HAVEN'T THEY? TAKE THAT CAM, SHANE, TORI, AND BLAKE! I HAVE A CHILD!!"

Griffin sighed at his father's outburst.

"Oh GOD! DUSTIN'S YOUR MOTHER SOME HOW THEN ISNT HE? OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! MY SONS THE RESULT OF MPREG!! OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP! TORI IS GOING TO HAVE A FIELD DAY WITH HER INNER YAOI FANGIRL OBSESSION!!"

"Um… Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't I already tell you I don't know who my second parent was?"

"Yeah?"

"I also mentioned only four Rangers in the future."

"So am I really your father?'

"Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"Point taken."

"Who's missing?"

"Dustin and…"

Blake comes bursting through the door before Griffin can finish.

"Dudes what's wrong? It looks like Griff here told you some bad news like he killed Dustin or like motocross was banned or like Kelly fired us."

"It's nothing dude. Your brother was just filling me in on what went down at the Old Library. I have a feeling it was Siren."

"Oh. I'm heading to bed. I have a race tomorrow to see if I can go out East for a series of tournaments next summer."

"Night" the two blondes chimed in as Blake headed for his room.

"So who is the other Ranger missing in the future?"

"It's Shane."

"Huh?"

"I don't know what happened between any of you. Your future self was quit tight-lipped about your Ranger days. I only knew y'all were Rangers because of "my aunt's big mouth!" That and its kind of hard to missing growing up at the Thunder Academy."

"You don't mean…"

"I've already said enough. I'm in the mood for a quick run. I won't be out too late. Don't stay up OLD MAN. I am going to let you think about things. Just don't go out there trying to a why to give birth to me. To my knowledge even in my time mpreg doesn't exist."

"Phew… if not I think Tori would go crazy!"

"I'm sure she would insist you know who would carry their baby."

"Yeah. Don't be out too late! It's your own fault if my fan girls try to molest you in the dark."

"Very funny DAD. And don't you mean FANBOYS?" he said as he ducked running out the door to avoid whatever Hunter had gathered to hurl at the younger blonde.

"That is a very scary thought."

"Dad if anything happens I just wanted to know that I love you."

"Love you too sport!" Hunter said ruffling Griffin's hair.

"This is so awkward. Technically you're only a few years older than me and still you're my father."

"Oh the joys of time travel. I assume you came by scroll?"

"Of course."

"Something similar happened to Cam when he got his powers."

"You do realize we could make a fortune posing as twins in porn right?"

"Dad TMI!! I don't believe in incest!!"

"I was only trying to lighten the mood anyways. I fear my fan base would triple if I ever made a video."

"More like cover most of the planet. Don't you know you already have a huge motocross following on Youtube? Your future self went on and on about it when I was younger."

"So you really are my son?"

"Dude I have your devilish good looks and arrogance. What more do you need? A DNA sample?"

"It's just a lot to take in. And I would never trust Cam to do a test for us even though he would be the one who would do it most likely as I wouldn't trust any of my hair let alone a semen sample to him."

A creepy thought crossed Griffin's mind.

"Dad I mean it when I said if anything happens I have to do it on my own."

"But Griff…"

"I can't afford to lose you. At least if die now there is a chance I can be reborn and maybe the next time around you will prepare me better. But if any of you get hurt or I change the timeline too much we may not have that option."

The two blondes stood there in awkward silence.

"Enjoy your run."

"Hopefully I won't be gone for too long.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

As soon as Griffin had began his run a figure in a silver cloak appeared.

"God damn it. Another one of you cloaked freaks again? When will you evil Rangers stop chasing me?" Griffin growled as he got into a defensive pose.

"Don't worry G, A sent me to fetch you as you missed the prearranged deadline. I am R. I believe she told me she would get you. Is it safe to assume no one knows where you are going?" His voice was muffled by the cloak and obviously modified through a handheld electronic device or something. He waved his hands defensively to assure the Ranger he had no ill intentions.

"No one. I told my roommate I was going out for a run."

"We have already informed the correct authorities that you are on a federal top secret mission."

"So tall, dark, and handsome, am I going to see your face or what?"

"My identity is of no importance."

"How do I know you won't have your way with me once I'm asleep. I have enough people trying to do that as it is."

"As tempting as that sounds, we're running behind schedule."

"When again was I supposed to meet you?" Griffin said playing dumb.

"You were supposed to meet me at the Old Library a week or so ago."

"Ok I guess you're the real deal. Do you need to give me a pat down or anything?"

"I think I might have to. There is what appears to be a 7 or 8 inch weapon concealed in your pocket!"

"PERVERT!"

"No seriously. You have a knife or something concealed in your pocket."

Griffin blushes and fumbles around his pocket. "Sorry" he mumbles as he hands the Ranger Dagger Dustin had give him over to the cloaked figure.

"If I was a pervert wouldn't I have molested you by now?"

"True."

"This is going to sound odd, but I'm going to have to knock you unconscious. You're going to have to trust me."

"We're going to have to travel by not so government sanctioned means"

"Alien? Power Ranger? Secret Government Technology?"

"I am not authorized to say. "

"If I wake up raped or find out you killed me you will have hell to pay!"

"Don't worry I'm one of the best."

"You better be! There are lot of crazy women and men out there trying to rape me."

As soon as Griffin finished his sentence he collapsed into the cloaked figures newly awaiting arms. An SUV pulled up and the two entered, but not before taking off the cloak, mask, gloves and voice synthesizer.

He took out a cell phone from the SUV and texted the message:

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A.F-R,

In possession of the package. En route.

R

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

As the man entered the SUV after already buckling Griffin in, there was only one comment made.

"I'm sorry."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Omake: Blue Bay Harbor

It may look familiar. It's basically the same thing I wrote for Whispering Ranger but I changed the pairing and added additional details. It's poking fun of the two Blue Rangers and was a blast to write!

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Blake Bradley was currently living in a daze and had been doing so for the last few weeks as he has been missing his girlfriend Tori dearly. Currently he was driving around renting all of Tori's favorites movies and buying her favorite foods in an effort to surprise his secret girlfriend. To the rest of the world it may have seemed like another case of Bradley Sexual Tension, but it was different. As unlike the other case, these individuals already had a serious relationship despite the others not knowing. A few suspected, but did not point any fingers or make any comments.

Blake knew it was cost a bit, but he knew it would pay off because Tori had four simple pleasure in life: surfing, food, time with Blake, and last but not least Yaoi!

The FIRST stop was the supermarket. And he was definitely dreading this one, but not as bad as his final destination.

'Tori loves her pasta. I will have to get everything if I know my brother correctly. He may have taught me how to cook to impress a date, but he cannot grocery shop to save his life' the Navy Ranger thought as he proceeded through the aisles.

He stopped at the end of one aisle to taste a new sample of Tori's favorite brand of Organic Cereal.

"Somehow I see my wallet being very empty for the next few weeks. But seeing her expression at my surprise will be more than enough repayment. That and I'll get some time away from her Yaoi obsession. And maybe I'll get some sex too!" Blake thought with a perverted chuckle as he placed a few more items into the cart.

'I have everything except the frozen and dairy items. Oh crap I need to go back to the seafood department too! How could I be so stupid to forget.'

Tori loved her movies almost as much as she loved her food. She loved her food almost as much as her loyal and attentive boyfriend. Unfortunately to his knowledge, he came second place to the collection of Yaoi in her apartment as well as what was on her computer. He just prayed it was a phase.

'I think that wraps it up' thought the younger Bradley Brother as he went to checkout. 'Why can't Dustin or Hunter be obsessed with Yaoi instead?'

The trip for food had not taken as much out of his wallet as he expected, but there were still so many things to get. An hour later he had found him at the place he was dreading the most in the world.

'I'll be in and out as soon as possible' he said to himself.

Moments became minutes. Minutes became hours. And approximately three hours later Hunter had left the store several hundred dollars poorer.

'I guess it's not too bad after all if you don't get the graphic ones. Maybe I will be able to pull this off after all…' he thought to himself.

All thoughts shifter to Tori as Blake made his way to his truck.

"Some of these look like lots of fun. I shouldn't spoil Tor too much! There are some great ideas for sex I would never have thought of! If fucking a dude will satisfy her Yaoi quota for an extended amount of time I'm all for it!" Blake said to himself as he put the book he was reading back into the discrete bag.

'Food… check.'

'Surfing magazines… check.'

'DVDs… check.'

'And finally… latest editions of Tori's favorite Yaoi Anthologies… check.'

The Navy Ranger knew better than to cross the path of a blonde Ranger, regardless of gender. It was much easier and safer to go along with said Ranger's wishes. Yaoi still disgusted him a bit as he was definitely into women but he knew there were small sacrifices he had to make for Tori. Sleeping with a man would probably one of the LEAST bizarre and the easiest.

'It might not be bad after all. Some of the other 250 cc riders had mentioned that gay guys gave the best head. One of Blake's closest friendly rivals even mentioned anal sex with a guy was better than anything with a woman. Supposedly a 'man pussy' was tighter and more pleasurable than anything a woman can hope to ever produce for her partner.'

Blake had a lot on his mind and this was the icing on the cake. He really didn't know how he felt about Tori's desire for him to have a threesome with his brother Hunter and his boyfriend Dustin (Tori's best friend also!!) in front of her on her birthday.

'The things we do for love' was the final thought as he let out a sigh as he headed for her apartment. Good ole' Dusty was keeping her distracted. Not even his brother knew he was home. Dustin was a good friend; whether on the tracks (Blake), on the street (Shane), in the kitchen (Tori), or in bed (Hunter). The Yellow Ranger had his moments of genius and responsibility now and then. And when he did he could achieve anything.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I know there may be SPD time paradoxes, but I don't care as Ninja Storm came before it! Though Griffin can technically be born before SPD takes over. I didn't like SPD aside from Sky and Syd (and to a lesser degree Bridge) so this can be a parallel universe for all I care. But most likely they will run as one time, just the Academies are independent of SPD for defense, but still have to follow some basic guidelines for their sovereignty.

Has anyone connected the dots between A.F-R, M.B. and R?

Chapters will start to slow down to two a week, as I am going back to work. One will be a shorter one about 3000 words in length and the other will hopefully be closer to 5000. Release dates will most likely be Wednesday Afternoons and Saturday Afternoons give or take. If any has a better idea speak now or forever hold your peace!

THANX _WhisperingRanger _for your help with editing

**Mini Poll**

Morphing Sequence

Anyone with better ideas because I'm at the point where I'm ready to go back to the basics such as:

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: SIREN!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: PINK RANGER POWER!"

Siren only said Pink Ranger power before as to acknowledge she had a Morpher. Siren and the others can easily shift into their powers like the SPD A-Squad, but they only do it for dramatics so the Rangers realize they aren't ordinary villains.

I came up with a new one I'm slightly more happy with:

"Execute: Elemental Beast Revolution"

-Griffin

Updated August 3, 2008


	10. Chapter 10: OMFG

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

**This is the first of three chapters looking into the Rangers feelings concerning the disappearance of Griffin. This one focuses on Hunter and Dustin. Each version will start out the same for the most part. The flashback will vary and be tailored to the character(s) it focuses on.**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin reveals a few secrets to Hunter

A cloaked figure takes Griffin away

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

After his first few of months of instruction under Dustin had past Griffin, he was supposed to have begun his instruction under the other Rangers. Cam was supposed to be the one who taught him the way of the Samurai (well at least the Ranger Samurai); Tori would teach him control and several other tricks. And Hunter would have begun to teach him how to harness Lightning. The Rangers were confused by his abilities. Shane and Blake were occupied most of their time so they were unable to teach him much. Shane would teach leader ship abilities and Blake would impart his knowledge of battle strategy.

Unfortunately none of this could have occurred as Griffin has vanished. While Shane would have been the first one to jump and say he was only there to steal secrets, the last few weeks had made him change his mind slightly concerning the short blonde. One night he was there and the following day he was gone. Hunter was a complete mess; he blamed himself for the entire thing, as did Dustin. The pair just weren't the same without the shorter blonde, which is understandable considering who he was. His disappearance shook the entire team, even his least favorite people. Shane and Cam to some extent each realized his absence was not worth it.

Hunter pushed himself into his training, as did Dustin. When they were together they forgone the childish flirting that Griffin (and Tori) had come to love and instead attempted to replicate Griffin's control of metal. They knew it would take perfect synchronization and trust but they had to do something.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"I have gathered you three here for a reason."

"Did we do something wrong?" asked Tori.

"Obviously not if Cam is here" Blake replied.

"You are correct Blake. I have summoned you here for a reason."

"Father what was so urgent that you called us all from our duties."

"You three must assume control of Griffin's lessons."

"What about Dustin?" the three asked at the same time as one.

"Dustin's time with Griffin is coming to an end. His skills in Earth are sufficient for his cause and it is time he begins to train with the rest of you. Dustin has his own tasks to fulfill for the upcoming months. As you know Griffin was directed to search for Dustin's aid in his mission."

The group nods.

"Part of this aid must be in the form of Dustin furthering his own training. I cannot say for the powers of the Thunder Academy, but of the Wind Academy's powers, the Power of Earth is the most difficult to control."

"Why is that Sensei? Water covers most of the Earth's surface." Tori began.

"See that is where your logic fails you/ IT ONLY COVERS THE SURFACE. Your element comes in three states: solid, liquid, and gas. Shane's is almost always found as gas. Dustin's however as Earth comes in multiple forms and holds the most abundant element for the entire planet. It is also why his Zord is the biggest. We teach about the Power of Three here. Have you not wondered why each Zord varies in size with the Lion the biggest and the Hawk the smallest?

Sensei Watanabe was met with silence.

"Part of it is because Cameron designed them to fit that way. But in fact it is another metaphor. Air is what guides our actions. If one is clouded by jealousy or rage we are unable to control our actions. Earth is our heart and the strength it provides. It can be gentle or devastating. The sheer might of its power is frightening. And Water is our emotions. Water is the force behind our might."

The three Ninja Rangers sat in silence once more absorbing the knowledge.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback within Flashback… sorry guys

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Hunter you, shall become his primary Sensei. Your brother will be in charge of Griffin's non-elemental training. Griffin needs to be well versed in the various ways of both Ninja and Samurai. Blake's skills in Thunder may aid him to some extent, but your brother's abilities in Lightning will more likely be more compatible. While you will lead only elemental training you will still remain his primary Sensei, as Dustin cannot aid Griffin any further at this point. Your skills as well as those of your brother with wielding **Weapons in Tandem with Your Inner Ninja Powers** will be necessary for his tenure here in particular."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback within Flashback… really sorry guys

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Griffin will study under Hunter next. Hunter will continue elemental training while Blake and the rest of you will teach him the other Ninja Arts."

"How is that even possible? I thought Griffin had the Power of Earth like Dustin? Isn't that why he trained with him?" Tori asked.

"Griffin has the unique ability over Metal. The closest element in likeness is Earth, which is why Dustin was his initial Sensei. His ability to also use Lightning to some extent I assume is due to the magnetic properties of Metal. And thus he is unable to use Air, which is why Shane is not here. As Earth is stronger than Lightning, which is strong than Air, which is stronger than Earth. Metal is considering in some cultures as the amalgam of the other elements."

"But where are Dustin and Hunter?"

"They will be here momentarily. Hunter told me ahead of time he would be later. The few Metal warriors that have existed have always controlled Lightning but never Thunder thus explaining why Hunter shall replace Dustin as well as them already containing a bond together. That is not to say you will not be needed for his training Blake. There is the small possibility he we wield Thunder as well if he's quirky lucky is any indication. I am unsure of whether he will be capable of using Water, but there will be other reasons if that is the case for you Tori to instruct him."

The assembled students and Sensei were thrown out of their thoughts when the door comes crashing down with a distraught and gaunt looking Hunter coming in.

"He's gone. He never came back last night!"

"Are you sure he's just not sleeping at the apartment bro?"

"Dude if you haven't recalled he sleeps on the couch in OUR LIVING ROOM!"

"What's going on?" Tori asked.

"It's Griff."

His comment was met with stares and awkward silence from the remaining parties.

"He said he was going out for a quick run before he went to bed and not to wait up. It was a little out of character for him but I figured he wanted to let off some steam. We had a very heavy conversation for a few hours last night."

"And you let him out?" asked Tori confused at the normally sane Hunter.

"He told me a few things I cant disclose at the moment, but he needed to blow off some steam. And its not like I let him out in the middle of the night. It wasn't even midnight! He told me to not bother waiting up and he never came back last night. Dustin is going to be so mad. I can't believe I did this."

'Oh Shit' was the collective thought through out the group including Sensei.

"I hope Dustin doesn't find out," Tori said before seeing the shifting eyes of her colleagues.

"What should I not find out about Tor?" Dustin asked.

"What the hell? Might as well get this over with. Griff's gone" Hunter replied smoothly hoping the brunette would let him off lightly.

"You're joking?"

"No Dusty he's gone."

"You, me, my room now!" he hollered leaving the others shocked as he stormed back out with Hunter following.

'Hunter made everyone aware before Dustin dragged him out to lecture him as planned. Dustin and Hunter I believe by now should be informing each other of what they know up to this point. I am just glad you two found each other in time. Your new relationship shall make everything easier.

I am surprised it has taken so long. And if I am correct they will be making it official by the time one of these two faints from their reaction. From past experience I would say it would be Tori due to her obsession, but Blake could freak out too. It won't be too long until those two announce their status either.

I just hope the lead I found works. We do not have much time if Siren has already made her move. It is only time before one of the others if not the other four begin to attack the city with the possibility of them teaming up with my wayward brother' he thought as Blake attempted to restrain Tori. 'Her not so secret obsession with Yaoi could be our downfall.'

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Knock Knock

"If you're lying to me Hunter there is no chance in hell I will ever go out with you!"

Hunter took that as his cue to enter the room.

"So YOU do like me?"

Hunter stared as he entered. Dustin was turning several shades of crimson.

"Hunter you would have to be an idiot to miss our sexual tension. It's so thick you could cut it with a knife."

"So Dusty does that mean we can… you know?" Hunter asked getting closer to the brunette.

"Maybe…" blush "We have more important things to do first" he replied licking his lips.

"Are you going to drop the dumb act?" Hunter asked closing in on the distance between the two with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Will you stop brooding?"

"If I said I was madly in love with you and that I am sorry for every mean thing I have ever said to you and that…"

Hunter's little rant was interrupted by Dustin pouncing onto him and them entering an oral battle of epic proportion with neither of the two ready to submit their will to the other. Luckily for the two they fell onto a futon, which they were grateful for as falling onto the ground would have been loud and caused Tori's Yaoi fan girl sense to be kicked in overdrive. Each of the two Rangers was fighting for dominance with Hunter's tongue being ever so slightly a little more aggressive. However Dustin wasn't going to be giving up anytime soon… he just let his hands explore a bit… Soon Hunter pulled away, still flush from the brief making out, and started the conversation again.

"Now that he's gone I think its time we start telling the truth."

"What are you talking about?" Dustin asked in his normal naïve tone.

"I like you. And you like me."

Dustin remained silent though with an "I already know that, get on with it" look.

"So?" Dustin asked trying to eliminate the awkward pause after he gave Hunter the glare.

"Stop playing the idiot card. You're cuter when you use your brain."

Dustin blushes.

"I'm willing to give this a chance if you are."

"Sure man, but we're going to take this slow right? I don't want everyone to start asking questions when you walk funny"

"Yeah. We don't want Tori on our tails right?" Hunter joked. "Wait what was that about me walking funny?"

"Nothing… She's obsessed with Yaoi. I feel bad for Blake and even worse for us. I just never hope she asks us for a threesome with him for her birthday!

"I doubt she ever would." (Oh how those words could possibly come back and haunt her!)

"So dude we an item now?"

"Anything you want Dusty."

"Anything?" he asked with an evil sparkle in his eye.

"I'll hold you to those words Hunter Bradley when you are screaming out my name in pleasure as I am ravishing you" he said with one of his trademark grins.

The two snuggle on the futon with Hunter running his fingers through Dustin's hair. Though less than 2 inches shorter than Hunter, Dustin's head currently lay on Hunter chest.

"Is that enough my cute little Lion?"

"So what should we do about Griffin?"

"I don't know. I figure he left to finish his morpher. Sensei wasn't really helping him with that matter and it's been a few months."

"You're a genius! Dustin, I can't believe I completely forgot about that. If what you are saying is true, which I assume it is, he must be heading for another team of Rangers."

"I have my moments. Did he mention anything to you?"

"He did, but told me to keep them quiet."

"Don't worry he told me and Sensei a good bit. Or well he told Sensei a lot and gave each us a Scroll from the future. His father left one for each of us."

"Well there is one thing I think I could tell you know that you mentioned the scrolls are from his father…"

"Griffin told me I was his father…"

"Been there, known that. I mean have you looked in a mirror?" Dustin scoffed. "And they call me the airhead. I've known that since day one."

"That hurt WALDO!"

"Alls fair in love an war!" 'And it helps that I had the scroll' he thought as he said the other comment aloud.

"SO I guess we're an item."

"Took you long enough to decide on that."

"I think I liked it better when you were an airhead. You're such an ass when you use your brain."

"Coming from the man who's always glancing at said ass?"

The pair hear a thump outside.

"I take it that was most likely Tori?"

"Yep!"

"Should we help?" Hunter whispered into his lover's ear.

"Nope" Dustin whispered back while turning off the cool new microphones they had swiped earlier from Cam.

Said microphones projected in a way that it sounded like a normal conversation, despite being amplified. Normally their conversation wouldn't be overheard, but they knew they were going to be followed so Dustin swiped the microphones on his way downstairs.

"I think our work is done here Lion."

"I'm glad. She should be gone now dude. Being loud on purpose is heard. You have me so horny that it was heard not to crack my voice was speaking."

"Wanna go out for coffee or something while we wait for Griffin to come back?"

"Sure. There better be something in this for me or this will be first and only appearance as an official couple."

"Isn't me treating you out for coffee and pastry and spending quality time with you enough for a FIRST DATE?"

"I was only kidding, but dude I am worried about HIM."

"Dusty don't worry he'll come back safe. He told me not to worry if he disappears. I'm sure there's a logical explanation. We both know he had to complete his Morpher. Maybe he had to meet up with someone under the cover of night?"

"And prey tell oh great hunky Motogod how that makes sense."

"You should know Mr. Power Ranger Fan. Each team maintains secrecy from the outside world, yet there tends to be a team up each year between the current and previous teams. I believe that Griffin may have come in contact with one of them. After all he is from the future. It's likely he has extensive knowledge of the different teams and who he should turn to for help."

"It turns me on when you're so determined and right about something. The passion in your words has got me all hot and bothered."

"I'm glad one of us is turned on," mumbled Hunter.

"Will you shut up? We don't need Tori stalking us."

Hunter couldn't stop cracking up. He was so into his fit of laughter he didn't even respond right away.

"Didn't you hear her faint? Blake should have dragged her off by now. What's with the bummed face? I thought we already discussed how Griffin should be fine."

"I still don't forgive you for that 'Where's Waldo?' stint."

"I thought you would have forgiven us by now. It was an accident!"

"I forgive them, but not you. Do you know how embarrassed you made Griffin and MORE IMPORTANTLY ME?? With all of OUR SEXUAL TENSION you should have known better to tread lightly!"

"I guess I should make it up to you like I would to an angry girlfriend?"

"That sounds nice."

"We shouldn't get too ahead of ourselves though."

"Yep. You're so much cuter when you're not brooding." He pauses as Hunter blushes. "You get worry lines on your forehead!" He finished up causing Hunter to face fault.

"So flowers and a fancy dinner?"

"Dinner sounds good… but nothing cheap."

"Only the best for my little Lion."

"HEY IM NOT LITTLE!"

"You are to me," he said trying to placate the brunette.

"It's weird seeing you be all romantic and emotional."

"You made me change some how. You're like a beacon of light in the darkness that is my life."

"Aww your so sweet Crim."

"Crim?"

"Well I figured you would rather be that than bug boy."

"Point taken. So how about those flowers?" Hunter asked with a blush that made even his nickname proud.

"I will leave that up to you" Dustin replied before running out of the room ninja streaking away from his new boyfriend.

'What did I get myself into?' Hunter asked himself before chasing after his boyfriend. 'I have a feeling yellow roses are not going to do though it is his favorite color and they are his favorite type of flowers. This will be a lot of work but worth it in the long run! '

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Despite their growing relationship, the two were becoming quite distant. Hunter still subconsciously believes that Dustin blamed him for Griffin's disappearance. Dustin was beating him up on the inside because he couldn't disclose what he knew to his boyfriend. Both knew that Griffin was not taken fully against his will and was probably rendezvousing with someone else for his mission, but would have appreciated a quick note or voicemail or something.

It were times like these they wished they had got him a cell phone. They doubted the likelihood of already having one, but wished if he did that he had given one of them his number.

The pair spent their time together working toward becoming better Rangers. Hunter could not bear being in the same room as Cam (which broke the Samurai's heart). Dustin would soon do something to break it even more.

But for now Hunter and Dustin were working at Storm Chargers when possible to get their mind off of their missing friend. It had really shaken up the blonde. While working Dustin had to keep the humor level up as Hunter had returned to his stoic shell and barely even let Dustin in.

Blake and Dustin had a difficult time with Hunter, as they were afraid he was sinking into depression. It was quite the opposite. He understood very well that Griffin was in charge of his own life. Hunter only wanted to prepare himself further in case of there being a second disappearance down the road.

So today the two were working at Storm Chargers without the shorter blonde much to the displeasure of Kelly. While they were more productive than ever there was an air of sadness she was unable to lift. While the two were about to head out Dustin's phone began vibrating. Dustin had received a text from "Unknown."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Sensei and Dad,

Sorry I haven't been in contact. This is a secure line, but you won't be able to trace it back. I am fine and well. Mission going well. Congrats you too! I hear Crim and Lion have been very busy in the time since I left. Ask Sensei if you should spread the good news to the others or not.

Griffin

Tall, blonde, and handsome also says 'hi.'

Don't worry I'm not a man-whore like the two of you ; )

I don't sleep with co-workers you old men.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The two had great smiles on their faces. This was good news to say the very least. On the down side they were dreading showing said message to Tori. Her fan girl-ism may have tapered off in the wake of Griffin's disappearance, but this would ignite it once more. They were fearing Blake's wrath too as he hated how he had no control of that particular part of Tori's life.

And right now they had a hamster to see. Well after some 'quality time' together in Hunter's YELLOW truck.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Don't you love how all of my Dustin-Hunter scenes have soooooo much innuendo or like never appearing what to be what they seem to be at first glance? Quick shout out to _Whispering Ranger_. Did something seem familiar? They finally got together over the grief of losing Griffin!

Does any one love how they finally got together? I think it was cute. The person who fell outside can be Tori or Blake. I don't care and you can believe it is whoever you want it to be. Griffin's captor should be obvious if you've read through the lines carefully in the last few chapters.

Pay attention to what sensei Watanabe mentioned too!

Blake and Tori's version is up next!

Chapters will start to slow down to two a week, as I am going back to work. One will be a shorter one about 3000 words in length and the other will hopefully be closer to 5000. Release dates will most likely be Wednesday Afternoons and Saturday Afternoons give or take. If any has a better idea speak now or forever hold your peace!

**Mini Poll**

Morphing Sequence

Anyone with better ideas because I'm at the point where I'm ready to go back to the basics such as:

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: SIREN!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: PINK RANGER POWER!"

Siren only said Pink Ranger power before as to acknowledge she had a Morpher. Siren and the others can easily shift into their powers like the SPD A-Squad, but they only do it for dramatics so the Rangers realize they aren't ordinary villains.

I came up with a new one I'm slightly more happy with:

"Execute: Elemental Beast Revolution"

-Griffin

UPDATED JULY 15, 2008


	11. Chapter 11: Condom Balloons?

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

**This is the second of three chapters looking into the Rangers feelings concerning the disappearance of Griffin. This one focuses on Blake and Tori.**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Sensei Watanabe meets with the Rangers to discuss Griffin's training

Hunter runs in saying he's missing

The events occurring after the others learn Griffin is missing (Hunter and Dustin version)

Hunter and Dustin become a couple

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback (Recap)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"I have gathered you three here… because the three of you must assume control of Griffin's lessons as Dustin's time with Griffin is coming to an end… His skills in Earth are sufficient for his cause and it is time he begins to train with the rest of you. Dustin has his own tasks to fulfill for the upcoming months. As you know Griffin was directed to search for Dustin's aid in his mission."

The group nods.

"Part of this aid must be in the form of Dustin furthering his own training. I cannot say for the powers of the Thunder Academy, but of the Wind Academy's powers, the Power of Earth is the most difficult to control.

For while water covers most of the Earth's surface, there I still a large amount of earth to wield. Your element comes in three states: solid, liquid, and gas. Shane's is almost always found as gas. Dustin's however as Earth comes in multiple forms and holds the most abundant element for the entire planet.

Air is what guides our actions. If one is clouded by jealousy or rage we are unable to control our actions. Earth is our heart and the strength it provides. It can be gentle or devastating. The sheer might of its power is frightening. And Water is our emotions. Water is the force behind our might."

The three Ninja Rangers sat in silence once more absorbing the knowledge. The Sensei also connected this logic to the layout and size of the Zords independently and as a Megazord.

"Griffin will study under Hunter next. Hunter will continue elemental training while Blake and the rest of you will teach him the other Ninja Arts."

Several more moments passed as Sensei Watanabe explain how each was important to Griffin's training. The assembled students and Sensei were thrown out of their thoughts when the door comes crashing down with a distraught and gaunt looking Hunter coming in.

"He's gone. He never came back last night! He said he was going out for a quick run."

"And you let him out?" asked Tori confused at the normally sane Hunter.

"He told me a few things I cant disclose at the moment, but he needed to blow off some steam. He told me to not bother waiting up and he never came back last night. Dustin is going to be so mad. I can't believe I did this."

'Oh Shit' was the collective thought through out the group including Sensei.

"I hope Dustin doesn't find out," Tori said before seeing the shifting eyes of her colleagues.

"What should I not find out about Tor?" Dustin asked.

"What the hell? Might as well get this over with. Griff's gone" Hunter replied smoothly hoping the brunette would let him off lightly.

"You're joking?"

"No Dusty he's gone."

"You, me, my room now!" he hollered leaving the others shocked as he stormed back out with Hunter following.

Tori's inner Yaoi fan girl could not resist spying before Blake caught her by the back of her shirt. Several more moments passed with Tori and Blake giving ideas such as dates or blowing off steam. Cam received a fierce lecture from his father.

"Tor, I think we should go separate those two love birds in training before they either destroy the place in Dustin's rage or destroy the place in their pleasure and passion."

Tori agreed full heartedly and was the one to drag her secret but oh so obvious boyfriend out of the room.

Sensei Watanabe had a smile on his face. 'Young love' was the general consensus of what he thought.

'Blake you must learn when to speak up and when to let your partner do all of the talking. The others may not have realized it but you cannot hide a relationship from a trained eye. Your reasons for doing are valid. I do not think it would be wise to announce it now.

Tori your obsession with Yaoi may be unorthodox, but at least you are causing the others to reexamine their views on life. Don't hold Blake on such a short leash or you may lose him too.'

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Blake almost had to use his powers to keep up with the blonde who currently had stopped in her tracks in the basement by the time Blake found her.

The two could hear two voices clearly despite being at least ten feet away from said room.

"So dude we an item now?"

"Anything you want Dusty."

"Anything?" he asked.

"I'll hold you to those words Hunter Bradley when you are screaming out my name in pleasure as I am ravishing you" he said with one of his trademark grins.

The next part the other two couldn't hear. Tori assumed they were having hot man on man action. The more reasonable Blake assumed they were whispering due to their sixth sense of locating the presence of a "Yaoi fan girl." In truth it was both were incorrect sadly.

"That hurt WALDO!"

"Alls fair in love and war!"

"SO I guess we're an item."

"Took you long enough to decide on that."

"I think I liked it better when you were an airhead. You're such an ass when you use your brain."

"Coming from the man who's always glancing at said ass?"

Blake fainted from the overload of information. This was way too much gay information for his straight mind to take.

"**I take it that was most likely Tori?"**

That was the last comment she heard before she lifted Blake up and used her powers to get out of there as discretely and quietly as possible. Being with an unconscious Blake would not help her reputation around there anymore so she ninja streaked out of OPS.

She had a feeling her Sensei would understand as the man had enough on his tiny shoulders at the moment. A compromising scene between Tori and Blake would make matters even worse.

Tori felt bad about listening in on their conversation but she couldn't help it. She knew that to make things right in the world (and for Griffin to remain unscathed) she would have to work on her main vice no matter how much she dreaded doing so. The one thing going for her would be Blake being much more responsive to her and help them stay together as a couple.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

As bad as it sounded, Griffin's disappearance was the best thing to ever happen for Tori and Blake. It brought them together as Hunter and Dustin were too distracted with their own lives to catch them on dates. They grew as couple, though still not confident enough to announce it to the others. If Dustin and Hunter could be dumb enough to express their feelings to each other, the couple felt the others had no right knowing they were currently a couple.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Today the two currently found themselves in Northern California. The pair was heading back home after a brief yet romantic retreat to where they had met several years ago. It had taken some time, but the two realized who the others were and they hadn't turned back since.

As they were approaching 200 miles to go, Blake received a text on his phone, which Tori opened and read aloud.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Bro+Tori

Good News. Just you two and us at OPS ASAP!

H+D

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Should we drive? Or should we 'abuse' our powers?" Tori asked.

"Well let's drive for another bit. If traffic isn't bad we can drive. If starts to look bad we're stopping at the closest parking garage and then streaking back to OPS."

"It doesn't seem to be that big of an emergency so I don't think we might be able to get away with it?"

"I think you just want to savor every last moment with me Tor?"

"Yeah. I think my smart boyfriend is right" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"We're still on the highway so should I floor it?"

"I would love you to do so, but knowing our luck either we would get pulled over or Lothor is going to attack us. Heck even Siren could freeze the roads. If it's big enough of an emergency they would use our Morphers."

"I don't know what I would do without you. I must be the luckiest guy in the world."

"You could be luckier if you get me the perfect birthday present."

"We'll see."

The two let silence take over as they continued on their journey.

The two had no clue what was going on, but they were pretty sure they had found a lead on Griffin. From the message Blake could assume it was as it was only the four of them. While Shane may have changed his ways slightly, Cam still openly hated their blonde friend. On the other hand Tori could feel her inner Yaoi fan girl awaken once more. She had a feeling the two were going to announce themselves as a couple or their engagement if her feminine intuition was correct. This scene was beginning to creep Blake out from her dazed expression and smile and the drool dripping out of her mouth.

They had a rodent and two men to see!

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Omake: Storm Chargers

Hunter and Dustin plan to prank Blake and Tori (Takes place hours before Siren's attack (Chapter 5) with a very odd choice of prank gadgetry.

This time the events come from Hunter and Dustin's POV as opposed to Griffins in Chapter 5 at Storm Chargers.

After that the prank occurs and the Blue Rangers plot their revenge

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

It was just another day for Dustin Brooks. Sunny clear blue skies were met with gentle southerly breezes that created a pleasant day for those at the beach or outside. However one would find said brunette indoors with our favorite hunky blonde.

"So Dusty?" Hunter asked while changing the oil on a bike.

"Yep?" he replied while looking at the ceiling.

Hunter just loved it when Dustin was a cute little goof in his own little world. He was the kind of little brother he wanted, not that Blake wasn't awesome. In fact it was quite the opposite. The two Bradley brothers got along quite well, but having such an uptight and 'perfect' little brother was very annoying to the blonde. And a light hearted and free spirited person in his life (Dustin) was a nice change of pace.

"Dusty would you do me a huge favor?"

"As long as it doesn't involve me and your penis."

"That hurt here" Hunter replied pounding at his heart.

"Seriously you've kept me long enough today. I feel like I'm forgetting something really important now."

Hunter knew what the brunette was forgetting but decided to be selfish for once in his life. Griffin could afford to lose one lesson especially with the surprise he had helped plan for the shorter blonde that resembled him.

"Don't worry D. I'm sure it will come to you. And if someone is looking for you they would be calling you."

"You're right, but where is my phone?"

"Left leg pocket. Any ways are you in or not?"

"Sure. What's the plan?"

"We need to prank Blake and Tori. They are driving me insane with their whole trying to keep their relationship secret. I accidentally heard him tell Tori on the phone last night to meet her tonight for a romantic picnic under the stars."

Dustin didn't know what to say. On one hand it would get him alone time with Hunter in the dark where he could accidentally cop a feel.

"Sure. You just owe me."

"Does my little Dusty want his own date with the strapping Hunter Bradley?"

"In your dreams Blondie. If I asked for anything else you would be spending weeks to pay it off. Be glad I'm only asking for food as we get the prank ready."

"You're no fun."

"How am I no fun if I'm helping you?" Dustin screamed, blocking Hunter's line of hearing for the front of the store.

"I was joking man. It's not like you like me or anything."

Dustin was turned around facing the other side conveniently getting a wrench for Hunter. He was blushing like never before.

"Did you hear something?" Dustin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter replied.

"Griff's going to kill me for being late."

"But I need you" Hunter pouted. "We're not done here yet."

Hunter pouted with a look that Dustin could not resist. Sometimes he wondered why he had a crush on the blonde at all. It was embarrassing really. He played the fool well, but he was growing impatient. Dustin was beginning to lose hope that Hunter would return his affections.

"Fine five more minutes but that's it. My ass is getting sore and if I can't walk straight he's going to get suspicious."

Dustin had been sitting on the counter for most of the day. Hunter said something like he was lonely when Dustin didn't work with him. Of course Dustin agreed, as he didn't want to leave his hunky friend alone with Kelly for too long.

"Oh shit! Did I get it on you?" Hunter said as he squeezed too much lubricant to the bike.

"You're lucky it only got onto my forehead. If you got it into my eye I would so hurt you" Dustin said as Griffin could here the two shifting around.

'Though I wouldn't mind getting naked for you' thought Dustin.

"Hand me that towel will ya Dusty? You got lube all over me."

"It's not my fault!"

"You're the one who needed it!"

That was the cue Griffin decided to take before kicking the door open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE??" Griffin cried.

"What is your problem dude? Chill" Hunter answered.

"It's not what it looks… well sounds like" Dustin replied.

Dustin knew Griffin was outside the door. He also knew what to say to get the blonde going. He also felt like someone forgot to remind the shorter blonde that his lesson was going to be pushed back two hours.

'Cam must have been watching his porn again' Dustin thought. 'I might as well take the blame. I bet even Hunter would have done the job properly. Griff shouldn't be too bad with the surprise I have planned.'

"This day is getting worse and worse. Here you two are having sex or whatever while I have been waiting for a certain Sensei of mine for three hours now."

Dustin had a sheepish look on his face and became red.

"I don't care if you two have sex or are a couple but when it takes away from my time it becomes my business. Dustin are you coming or not?" Griffin replied.

Dustin was very flush as well Hunter with the insinuations. While it kicked Dustin's mind into overdrive Hunter was confused. Most of his brain had never thought about getting into a relationship with another man before, but for some reason his mind could not drift away from thoughts of Dustin lately.

"Sorry dude, we just got carried away," Hunter said blushing. "D told me he was supposed to meet you but I needed him SOOOO BADLY!!"

"TMI!!" Griffin cried before running out of the store with his fingers in his ears with Dustin trailing behind him.

"So tonight 9-ish?" Dustin asked.

"Sure don't forget the condoms!" Hunter called after him.

"When have I forgotten them?"

"Let me think?" Hunter said while putting his hand to his temple and then moving it under his chin.

"I get it. See you then"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Fast forward to the night of the date

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Tori and Blake were so madly in love that some time they made some really foolish mistakes in trying to keep it secret from their friends. Especially when around Hunter and Dustin. Blake was really loud on the phone most of the time and Dustin was Tori's confidant.

So it was no surprise when the two were met with a barrage of water balloons that not even Tori's power of Water could prevent them from getting assaulted with. She wondered what was going on until she saw what the balloons were made of.

She screamed and instantly dropped what was in her hand.

"Tor what's the matter?"

"I was wondering why I couldn't throw the balloons back at our attackers. I know why now."

Blake met her with a confused look.

"They used lubricated condoms-oil based lubricated condoms in fact. Since oil and water don't mix I wasn't able to hurl them back at them."

"Do I even need to ask who did this?"

"No, but you need to ask yourself how did they find out when I never told Dustin. I just hope these weren't used condoms."

"Oh" Blake said realizing how they could have found out.

"So what are we thinking for revenge?"

"Bleach Dustin's hair? Pink clothes for Hunter? Handcuff them to each other naked and covered in baby oil until they confess their love for each other and record the events?" Tori asked.

The last bit scared Blake. No matter how hard he tried her inner Yaoi fan girl would just not go away. Even when it came to his brother and her best friend.

"I have something even better."

"What?" she asked.

"A blind date with each other."

"I have trained you well," she said kissing Blake on the lips.

"Yes you have," he said as the two walked off in distance preparing their revenge.

'Just you wait Hunter Bradley. I will get you for corrupting cute little innocent Waldo' thought Tori. 'And then you will make me some live action Yaoi as repayment!'

Despite them being her friends she wasn't disgusted with the thoughts of watching them have sex. Sure Dustin was like a brother to her, but the thought of having free gay sex on video of her own making was an opportunity she could not refuse. And if they crossed her again she always had the option of leaking it/ selling it on the Internet.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I apologize for the chapter being so late. Yesterday was my twentieth birthday so that's my excuse for this chapter being a day late in its release.

Anyone enjoy the Tori-Blake version happened? The sexual tension of this particular season was so great anyone would be a fool to believe nothing was going on between any of the Rangers. This one begins to also mention something I started in chapter 6. If you have no clue what I am talking about go back and re-read it and review :P !!

I love how the same great Dustin-Hunter scene can be modified slightly to work even better. I loved the spying hehe. I know it could have been better, but it was my first time doing something like this. I just love the dynamics between the two when they know Tori is outside. And likewise the interaction between Blake and Tori as they 'spy' on the other Ranger couple.

Chapters will start to slow down to two a week, as I am going back to work. One will be a shorter one about 3000 words in length and the other will hopefully be closer to 5000. Release dates will most likely be Wednesday Afternoons and Saturday Afternoons give or take. If any has a better idea speak now or forever hold your peace!

**Mini Poll**

Morphing Sequence

Anyone with better ideas because I'm at the point where I'm ready to go back to the basics such as:

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: SIREN!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: PINK RANGER POWER!"

Siren only said Pink Ranger power before as to acknowledge she had a Morpher. Siren and the others can easily shift into their powers like the SPD A-Squad, but they only do it for dramatics so the Rangers realize they aren't ordinary villains.

I came up with a new one I'm slightly more happy with:

"Execute: Elemental Beast Revolution"

-Griffin

UPDATED JULY 15, 2008


	12. Chapter 12: Cyber Cam Porn?

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

**This is the third of three chapters looking into the Rangers feelings concerning the disappearance of Griffin. Shane's reflections may be found in a future chapter. I am not sure as he was not present when it occurred. This one focuses on Cam.**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

The events occurring after the others learn Griffin is missing (Blake and Tori version)

Blake and Tori plan revenge for their date that was ruined by Hunter and Dustin's condom balloon incident

The pair receive a text from hunter and Dustin

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback (Recap)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"I have gathered you three here… because the three of you must assume control of Griffin's lessons as Dustin's time with Griffin is coming to an end… His skills in Earth are sufficient for his cause and it is time he begins to train with the rest of you. Dustin has his own tasks to fulfill for the upcoming months. As you know Griffin was directed to search for Dustin's aid in his mission."

The group nods.

"Part of this aid must be in the form of Dustin furthering his own training. I cannot say for the powers of the Thunder Academy, but of the Wind Academy's powers, the Power of Earth is the most difficult to control.

For while water covers most of the Earth's surface, there I still a large amount of earth to wield. Your element comes in three states: solid, liquid, and gas. Shane's is almost always found as gas. Dustin's however as Earth comes in multiple forms and holds the most abundant element for the entire planet.

Air is what guides our actions. If one is clouded by jealousy or rage we are unable to control our actions. Earth is our heart and the strength it provides. It can be gentle or devastating. The sheer might of its power is frightening. And Water is our emotions. Water is the force behind our might."

The three Ninja Rangers sat in silence once more absorbing the knowledge. The Sensei also connected this logic to the layout and size of the Zords independently and as a Megazord.

"Griffin will study under Hunter next. Hunter will continue elemental training while Blake and the rest of you will teach him the other Ninja Arts."

Several more moments passed as Sensei Watanabe explain how each was important to Griffin's training. The assembled students and Sensei were thrown out of their thoughts when the door comes crashing down with a distraught and gaunt looking Hunter coming in.

"He's gone. He never came back last night! He said he was going out for a quick run."

"And you let him out?" asked Tori confused at the normally sane Hunter.

"He told me a few things I cant disclose at the moment, but he needed to blow off some steam. He told me to not bother waiting up and he never came back last night. Dustin is going to be so mad. I can't believe I did this."

'Oh Shit' was the collective thought through out the group including Sensei.

"I hope Dustin doesn't find out," Tori said before seeing the shifting eyes of her colleagues.

"What should I not find out about Tor?" Dustin asked.

"What the hell? Might as well get this over with. Griff's gone" Hunter replied smoothly hoping the brunette would let him off lightly.

"You're joking?"

"No Dusty he's gone."

"You, me, my room now!" he hollered leaving the others shocked as he stormed back out with Hunter following.

Sensei Watanabe began to reflect on the growing dynamic between the Crimson and Yellow Rangers. He also reflected on Tori's biggest fault which was currently once more showing itself.

Tori's inner Yaoi fan girl could not resist spying before Blake caught her by the back of her shirt. Several more moments passed with Tori and Blake giving ideas such as dates or blowing off steam. Cam received a fierce lecture from his father.

"Tor, I think we should go separate those two love birds in training before they either destroy the place in Dustin's rage or destroy the place in their pleasure and passion."

Tori agreed full heartedly and was the one to drag her secret but oh so obvious boyfriend out of the room.

Sensei Watanabe had a smile on his face. 'Young love' he thought as his mind trailed to thoughts concerning the two Blue Rangers.

"This is not your solely your fault Cameron. We all played at a part in it, including Griffin's. We shall wait out and see what happens before we make our next move."

"Yes father" he said bowing before leaving the room."

'Cameron you do not know how much more difficult you have made this mission.

I knew Griffin was supposed to be leaving… if he had the communicator I asked you to make on several different occasions he could have just said he had to leave town for a bit or we could have staged a kidnapping.

All is going according to plan albeit with a few bumps along the way' he thought.

Sensei Watanabe looked pensively once more with these thoughts fresh on his mind before returning to his little "Hamster Heaven" in hopes of easing the burden on his heart and mind.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The Green Samurai Ranger left the room in a huff. He hated fighting with his father, but their argument had become more common and serious within the last few weeks. Ever since he received the Samurai Amulet things only seemed to get worse. And then Griffin showed up. All he needed now was an extremely bubbling Pink Ranger to join the team and he would be ready to explode.

At one point Cameron Watanabe would admit he did have a thing for Dustin, but the brunette's persona made him feel like a pedophile at times. His childish antics were cute at first, but grew annoying after some time. And was a leading cause of why the infatuation died down quickly. He now saw Dustin as the cute, attractive, and outgoing younger brother that he was highly possessive yet also jealous of. The whole Dustin thing was a disaster, but he was glad that the whole Hunter thing didn't break out. He knew was nothing-legit going on beyond the brunette and blonde despite their sexual tension.

Cam wanted to do something, but was afraid of being rejected. Part of him felt the pair were only being good friends in the way that only very old straight dudes very secure in their own sexuality are able to without getting accused of being gay, though these two were obviously crossing the line to everyone but themselves. Cam was at a crossroads and wanted to do something.

His father had always been a little over concerned and that was why the Wind Morphers were created. In essence it was also why old bunkers and the rest of the cave system hidden by the waterfall had become the space for Ninja Ops. Ever since the place was built he refused to sleep at his "father's house" within the Academy grounds. While Ninja Ops was still technically on the grounds, it was mainly of his creation so it felt more at home to him than the home he was raised in.

So as he slammed his door shut and plopped onto his bed, there was only one person on his mind. He debated for several moments about whether the timing was off or not, but in the end he decided it had to get done. He was only the messenger after all and it needed to be done today so he had little choice.

At first he was going to use his phone, but it felt so alien to him. He had never needed to use one before except for the rare ocassion. So instead he went to his computer monitor and activated the system (the whole monitor/ radio system he uses in the main chamber of Ninja Ops) in his room. He made sure to completely shut down Cyber Cam for the time being as well.

'A little porn will go a long way' he thought as he decided to side track his work first.

HE was stressed and decided it would not good to go about doing his job in a less than desirable mood. It was not like anyone needed him now and Lothor and Siren had been quiet so he could rub one out or maybe if he was lucky two.

'A good long soak in the tub with a few good toys could be fun. I'm glad I added that LCD in there last summer too! I think I still have the survailance films from the changing rooms!'

By this point Cam was worse than his Cyber counterpart. Cameron Watanabe only had one thing on his mind, and that was masturbating his worries away. Though it was highly unethical he had been recording his favorite Ranger shower and change. He knew no one would find out so he knew that he could get away with it without getting caught. Luckily that was the only area with secret cameras or he would have killed Dustin and Griffin by now hint hint for Dustin and Hunter spent a lot of time together in a certain room.

There was never a doubt in his mind that what he was doing was wrong as do him it was just yet another variety of Ranger Porn, except in this instance it was semi-live and using real Rangers, though he could have sworn he had seen some of those faces in non-porn related matters somewhere before.

So it took about three hours, but several orgasms later Cam was a refreshed man and a man on a mission for that matter.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Shane come in."

"Go for Shane."

"It looks like we have some problems."

"How so? Monster attack?"

"Nope even better."

"What then? I have to be on the ramp in a minute."

"Griffin is missing" Cam voiced with an evil cackle.

"I don't know about the plan any more Cam. He's not a bad guy. And as uncomfortable I feel around gay people, I don't want to see him get hurt, but more importantly I want Dustin to be happy."

"We had a deal Shane."

"My friendship with Dustin always comes first. And if you haven't already noticed it looks like they are already a couple. I said I would help you with Hunter if he were single, which he's not. I am not sacrificing my friendship with Dustin by possibly taking away his one ounce of happiness just so you can have a new fuck toy."

"Fine be that way."

"Maybe they aren't meant to be Cam. I have got to go. We can talk about this later. Give them some time. If they don't seem right together I will help you then. I won't break them up. Maybe you can be a rebound if they aren't meant to be? I don't know I really have to go."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry Cam."

"I'm sure you are."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**Omake:Ninja Ops- Connects to the funny scene in Ch 5**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Cam was furious as could be. Cyber Cam was everything he wasn't; outspoken while he was quiet, smooth when he was awkward, and in while he was definitely not cool. But that wasn't the point.

And while he would never admit it, Cam always had a special spot in his heart for the bumbling Yellow Ranger. "Cub" was the affectionate term he had dubbed the motocross racer in his daily journal, which he unfortunately forgot to keep away from Cyber Cam. So now Cyber Cam was going to get some "well needed reprogramming." He saw the Yellow Ranger as someone who needed someone to take care of him. His lack of maturity and general intelligence was frightening to the Green Ranger. He had no problem taking "Cub" under his wing if necessary.

Cam wasn't really sure why he cared so much about Dustin. He knew that part of the time he saw himself in the brunette. As a child he was ridiculed and picked on, people on saw him for his exterior, no one bothered to see him on the inside. He just knew there was more to Dustin than his airhead persona…

"SO what's the dealio yo?"

"You know exactly what happened."

"Chill dude. Loosen up. You have nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? You read my JOURNAL!"

"Technically its OUR journal."

"That's besides the point. They other's can't know! I am not ready to tell HIM! And you didn't help the matter either!"

"Well calling him Cub doesn't help ya dude."

"YOU WERE THE ONE TO CALL HIM THAT INFRONT OF THE OTHERS! Not that it really matters."

"So? It's not like anyone connected the dots. He's a lion. He's younger than you and the least mature of the Rangers. Young lions are cubs. No biggie dude. Chill!"

"I don't even know if I love him. It's just his smile… his infectious laugh…"

"You're in denial!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are too!"

"Stop stalling and get out there and find him man. Then you can save him and he can be your bitch dude."

"Like that would ever happen."

"That's right you want to be HIS bitch."

Cam blushed and was too speechless to come up with a witty response.

"Dude you'll never know until you try!! Now if we're finished I need to get back to the Ranger Porn of yours. That new DVD you got was hott."

Silence on Cam's end.

"Why does it not surprise me you got one with an Asian dude, a tall blonde surfer type, and a brunette? And they all resemble certain people if I am correct too!"

More silence.

"I don't mind the lack of chicks… but could you get some with bigger dicks? Or like some other stuff? This one is almost like you took a hidden video camera and filmed it in a locker room. If I'm tasting every flavor in the rainbow I might as well try them all."

Cam blushed.

"Why isn't there a Black or Pink Ranger? Though Blake and Hunter can fill those rules respectively. Navy is like Black. And like Pink is only a shade of Red so like I guess I like answered my own like question" Cyber Cam went off in a Valley Girl Voice.

"Is this a hint you want a Black on Pink movie?"

"No I was just wondering. I find it odd the Thunder Academy gave them non standard Ranger colors, but anyways I want a Red on Pink on Yellow movie with at least some dude on chick. While I appreciate the male body, I can only take so much sausage."

"Any preference on the female?"

"Pink or Red. Yellows tend to boring unless if male and then they're so cute it hurts."

"I get the picture."

"I'll see you when you need me next. It's time for me to get my groove on!!"

Cam was left alone, horny, and ashamed. Cyber Cam needed a major software upgrade. And he needed to put in another order of Ranger Porn (of the desired varierty) or he knew his Cyber counterpart would leak more embarrassing info.

Cam was just very happy that Cyber Cam had not leaked anything about Hunter. The Asian computer genius may have had a small crush on Dustin, but it was way different with Hunter. It was more like a full blown obsession.

He put his mind on the porn Cyber Cam projected on the screen. The images allowed him to sit back, relax, and distress while doing his favorite activity in his favorite chair. Life was good despite the bumps along the way. This was his favorite DVD by far. The blonde was aggressive, the brunette and nymphomaniac submissive, and the Asian was in complete control of the other.

'I think I am going to need another box of tissues, some batteries, and a bottle of lotion soon. These last few weeks have been so HARD on me. I feel like I've been WORKING non-stop' thought Cam completely indulged in his favorite non-profitable or productive activity.

Little did he know, but his secret was not as big a secret as he thought…

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Don't you love how the same Dustin-Griffin scene can be played out and get better each time?

Sensei Watanabe is definitely up to something!! This one was super short as I didn't want Cam coming off a whiny brat too much. So in the end I went with a short chapter and a funny omake. Hope y'all enjoyed it.

And like the end of the chapter itself was kind of an omake too! I love poking fun at Cam and his Ranger Porn obsession!

Sorry to do this to y'all again, but chapters will start to slow down even more than I originally anticipated as I am working a lot more hours than I originally anticipated. I think I will be pushing out three every two weeks more or less. More than likely it will be once a while for a few weeks. I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO TAKE SO LONG BUT A LOT HAS COME UP AT HOME AND I HAVE BEEN WORKING A LOT TOO!! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!

**Mini Poll**

Morphing Sequence

Anyone with better ideas because I'm at the point where I'm ready to go back to the basics such as:

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: SIREN!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: PINK RANGER POWER!"

Siren only said Pink Ranger power before as to acknowledge she had a Morpher. Siren and the others can easily shift into their powers like the SPD A-Squad, but they only do it for dramatics so the Rangers realize they aren't ordinary villains. They are so confident in their power that they flaunt it like any good villain lol!

I came up with a new one I'm slightly more happy with:

"Execute: Elemental Beast Revolution"

-Griffin


	13. Chapter 13: Shame and Regret

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. G will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

(10-12)Sensei Watanabe meets with the Rangers to discuss G's training

Hunter runs in saying he's missing

(10) Hunter and Dustin become a couple

The pair receive a text from G

(11) Tori and Blake overhear Hunter and Dustin become a couple

Condom Balloon Revenge

Blake and Tori return from their trip

Receive a text from Hunter and Dustin

(12)Sensei Watanabe goes off on Cam

Cam relieves himself of some stress

Cam and Shane talk

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

When G awoke he found himself in a small jet with a blonde figure in a black buttoned down shirt and slacks sitting across from him.

"It's nice to see you have decided to join the land of the living sleepyhead."

G was irritated. It was the other blonde's fault anyways that he was knocked unconscious anyways. A glare was all he gave in response.

"I am sure you are wondering where you are now. And I believe it is safe to assume you know I am not a threat as you are not tied up."

"I take it you are R?"

"Yes G. And don't worry I didn't rape you or anything."

G became crimson. And then it all clicked in his mind.

"You're the dude from the Internet Café!"

"Yes, though you should be glad you didn't order a normal coffee or that is spilled any higher. But yes I met you there for a reason. It was the only way to discretly inform you since we believed that the internet communications were compromised when you never showed up."

"So where are we heading exactly? I thought IT was destroyed already."

"We've rebuilt ourselves. What did you think I kidnapped you for if that was the case? So I could be taking you globe trotting for dates?" the taller blonde asked a little irritated.

G chuckled. "You have a great sense of humor. You remind me of a Ranger friend of mine."

"Maybe I'll meet him someday, but first I need to debrief you."

"Ok."

"First from the schematics that you sent…"

(An hour later)

"So R is there any food on this jet or are you going to be a bad host and let me starve."

"Let me check. I don't really know if we have anything more than snacks on here but I'll check. This is the first time I've been on this thing" R said getting up.

The kitchen was in plainview just behind R's seat. And R was scurrying around looking for anything edible to satiate G's apetite. Eventualy he found some pasta and sauce, but had to cook it first. As R bent down to look for a pot, G couldn't help but stare at R's back side.

'Crap am I becoming like Dad? I swear Tori is rubbing off on me in a bad way. What the heck I'll just go with the flow like Dad always says. Maybe a little flirting will help me on my mission' thought the shorter blonde.

Sadly the blonde didn't realized how badly flirting would complicate matters. Sure it would get R to help him quicker possibly and complete his mission, but were the consequences justified?

R came back and the two and went into a brief session of some small talk while R waited for the water to boil.

"It shouldn't take too long, but here are some chips and a bottle of water to tie you over until then" R said handing over said items.

"Thanks."

"I'm still genuinely sorry the other day, but I had no other choice."

"It's fine. Like you said before you didn't get me in the crotch and it wasn't warm so its no biggie."

"What was so important that you decided to blow off the meeting?"

"There was an attack on the city where we were supposed to meet. I had to cover for two of the Rangers and was unable to leave. Between the stress of the previous attack and having to do the two Rangers work for them I forgot I was supposed to meet you."

"It's ok. Then again if you didn't bail on me then I wouldn't have got to buy you coffee!" R said with a smile.

"Great another blonde with an over inflated ego."

"You're one to talk. You were the one who walked into me if I remember correctly. I was going to walk past you to slip the message. You were the one who went of their way to ensure we bumped into each other."

G blushed. He didn't want to give up, but he decided it was for the best to acknowledge defeat.

"So how much longer until we get there?"

"We're not landing in M.B. right away. Our first task is finding someone else."

"Why?'

"If you met me the first time we could have, but something has come up."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

R had returned to M.B. well the L.A. to be exact. Or well at least he had tried to. A.F-R had told him to return when G didn't rendevouz. The blonde wanted to wait and give the other blonde some extra time but headquarters claimed he was needed back in M.B. so he did what he was told.

When he arrived back in M.B. he was shocked to see the sight before his eyes. Destruction lay through half the city. It looked as if a monster or demon or something had destroyed most of the marina. Then again it always tended to look like that here, or well it did a few years ago.

He looked at his left wrist and then back straight through the windshield of his SUV. Then suddenly a message came in

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

R,

Change of plans. Emergency. E-R attack. Return for package. Find B. Data on M.G. is gone. Last resort. Be safe. No sex until mission is completed.

D says hi! She also wants you to stop picking up random people at the bar!

A.F-R

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

He knew from his survailance that G was quite the prankster and a giant flirt. The taller blonde knew he most likely had no chance despite their sexual tension in the Internet Café. The distance and age differences would be a pain, that's for sure. But he was going to be a good boy for once and obey orders… he knew it would be HARD, LONG, and a DIFFICULT burden to SWALLOW, but he was up for a challenge. R spent most of his time with the ladies. To everyone's knowledge he was exclusively straight. Only A.F-R and D knew.

G was frightened by the fact he was becoming more like his father H. He knew he was bisexual at the very least, but lately he had the urge to be different. And he knew he needed a reliable partner on his quest. Who better than the one right in front of him? Who needs a pretty blonde with great legs and perky breasts when one can get an even more handsome blonde hunk with chisled abs and great butt?

The two sat in awkward silence, stealing glances at the other which the other was not looking. They were completely oblivious to the interest of the other. Their Gaydars needed seriously tuning.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Meanwhile

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter currently found himself pinned against the wall and currently being pummeled by normally collected and uninvolved Cam. Shane was currently being restrained by his brother. Tori went to look for their Sensei. He didn't know what they were thinking exactly, but knew he would be rewarded for his role in this in the long run.

"What the fuck did you do?" asked Blake.

"So you don't know? I thought you two were brothers" sneered Shane.

"Dustin's gone and has turned in his morpher to my father," replied Cam.

Blake didn't know what to say. He had a feeling there was more than the Samurai and Red Wind Rangers knew, but decided to play along with them for now until Tori came back with Sensei Watanabe.

"It's my fault" Hunter began to mumble in a mantra as he went into shock. "It's my fault," "I'm sorry Griffin," and "I'm sorry Dustin" were the three things he repeated over and over going into shock.

Blake knew the stress over Griffin vanishing was bad, but Cam's outburst and the sudden news of Dustin's resignation made sense for Hunter's current state. During Shane's destraction he was able to flip Shane over his shoulder and run to his brother's aid. Cam being the ass that he is (so stalker-ish and possessive when it comes to Dustin) continued to attack Hunter in his rage despite the blonde going into shock.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" asked a feminine voice.

"Tor you got back just in time" Blake said with a small smile.

While his back was turned Shane decided he would attack, but someone else had an idea in mind.

"ENOUGH" bellowed a deep voice. Everyone turned to the door opening where they saw Sensei Watanabe floating in the air.

"But father he is the reason Dustin is gone!" Cam bellowed.

"Cameron let go of Hunter. I am disappointed in you far greater than I am with the rest of you. Blake you were defending yourself and attempting to help your brother, but you failed to use words and reason to stop this. Shane you let your friendship blind your actions in so called revenge for Dustin's departure. And finally Cameron I have told you time and time again to stop."

"Tori check to see if Hunter and Blake have any injuries."

She nodded and left with the two.

"Shane I feel as if you did not do this of your free will. I know you are distraught over Dustin's departure, but this is no way to react. What Dustin and Hunter do outside of their Ranger Duties should not affect your friendships. You should apologize to the others as well"

"I will apologize to them now Sensei" Shane said departing with a bow.

"Cameron you must stop acting like a spoiled brat this instant. I thought you were interested in young Hunter? Is that any way to attract someone? Let alone someone involved in a current relationship? If only your mother could see how you have fallen."

"Don't you dare bring her into this."

"And you wonder why you were to never become a ninja."

"What does that have to do with anything."

"Your jealousy has always been your weakness. You allow it to cloud your judgment. If you do not stop your foolishness now you will descend upon the path my brother followed."

"Don't you dare try to lay your mistakes on me. I am my own person."

"You've said before how you've always seen Dustin as the bumbling little brother you've always wanted. Yet you ridicule the one you view as the least stable. Are you willing to throw away everything for someone who most likely sees you as nothing more than a friend?" Sensei Watanabe lectured in a stern voice.

"Father do not be foolish. I never became a ninja because Mother did not want to see me become one of your puppets."

"YOU WERE ONLY ABLE TO BECOME A RANGER AS YOU WIELD THE POWER OF A SAMURAI **NOT** THAT OF A NINJA!!"

"Like that makes a difference. Can't you see I was capable of being a Ranger all along?"

"You were never capable and you never will be. The only reason you could become the Samurai Ranger is that the amulet activates for the first born male of her line. Having a daughter would have been much easier" Sensei Watanabe said before storming off letting the full impact of his words sink in.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

G starts his quest with R! If you can't figure out who they are then you need serious help. There are so many clues everywhere!

Where are they going? Hehe I am so evil! There are so many slash/ YAOI/ BL pairings possible!! Not sure if G is bi or not but a few people have been asking for it… so who knows?

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I CAN WRITE ANYMORE WITHOUT GIVING AWAY TOO MUCH OF THE PLOT.

And once again as I've said before:

Sorry to do this to y'all again, but chapters will start to slow down even more than I originally anticipated as I am working a lot more hours than I originally anticipated. I think I will be pushing out three every two weeks more or less. More than likely it will be once a while for a few weeks.

**Mini Poll**

Morphing Sequence

Anyone with better ideas because I'm at the point where I'm ready to go back to the basics such as:

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: SIREN!"

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME: PINK RANGER POWER!"

Siren only said Pink Ranger power before as to acknowledge she had a Morpher. Siren and the others can easily shift into their powers like the SPD A-Squad, but they only do it for dramatics so the Rangers realize they aren't ordinary villains.

I came up with a new one I'm slightly more happy with:

"Execute: Elemental Beast Revolution"

I just realized Hunter is essentially the Pink Ranger and Blake the Black Ranger. As Pink is a shade of Red and Navy is almost Black. Then again Shane could be the Pink but the coloring finally makes sense to me!

-G


	14. Chapter 14: Hope For Every Fallen Man

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

Contains mentioning of suicide (not explicit)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

G (if you haven't figured it out yet is Griffin) and R converse

Some insight on R

Group dynamic is shattered, Dustin resigned

Cam is told off by his father

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Waldo "Dustin" Brooks was always an average child. Neither short nor exceptionally tall, and never fat or scrawny. The comic book geek became a motocross racer over time. Yet the same façade never disappeared. A broken marriage brought about shattered confidence and lofty dreams. Comic books were his original escape, and when they made him stick out like a sore thumb he transitioned into motocross.

His best friends were always there for him, but never in the ways that counted. Victoria "Tori" Hanson could cheer him up with a movie or his favorite sugary meal, but she never saw the distant look in his eyes. While Shane would go to her for advice, her other best friend never did for he never wanted to be seen as bother to his friends. Sure Dustin would ask for simple pieces of advice, but kept most things close to his chest.

Shane Clarke was a chill dude most of the time that always tried to keep his friends out and about, never idle enough to wallow in pity. While Shane may not have been the best person, but he knew when to shut up and listen most of the time to his friends problems. His friends never realized how much he cared because neither of his best friends ever asked.

Cam Watanabe never took the brunette seriously despite sometimes seeing him as a little brother. While he wanted to take the Yellow Ranger seriously he never could. A simple crush was justified with a complete 180 in behavior. While the Samurai Ranger tried his best, he too failed to see the true Dustin Brooks.

Blake Bradley never got to know Dustin. They were motocross rivals first, Rangers second, and friends third. The two got along well enough but were always too involved with their respective crushes to get to know the other. While Blake was social with Dustin, the two rarely spent time together actually attempting to get to know the other.

And finally we have Hunter Bradley the love interest of Dustin. Said Crimson Ranger who was oblivious to the Yellow Ranger's feelings, oddly enough did the most for his friend, partner/ teammate, and lover. While Hunter was not the best with feelings, the brooding and dark Ranger was the only one that made any efforts with the brunette, the reason why Dustin fell for him. While Dustin would never admit to falling for him due to looks alone, the concept of love at first sight could not be farther form the truth. Hunter being a few years older and wiser brought about a plethora of answers to the younger Dustin's questions, whether it be for motocross or Ranger related activities. What Hunter initially dismissed as a platonic-brotherly love soon turned to a full-blown love affair.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback- Before the Bradley's "become good"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Dustin was having a bad day… well in his mind that was an understatement. Said brunette was currently debating how much worse it could get. He had lost his race, fucked up his bike, and was currently debating if everyone else was right. His self-doubt was beginning to get to his confidence. So in a moment of sheer idiocy he decided on what he was going to do.

Today was not a complete loss though. His new friend Hunter had helped him off the track and wheel his bike off of it also. The racer ahead of him had turned too late and caused Dustin and several others to swerve off the track and into the air, resulting in numerous nasty falls. Hunter was a good racer, Dustin would admit that much. They were in different classes and had different amounts of experience, but the stoic and wise Hunter would always talk to him as an equal. There was never pity in his words, only life experience.

Hunter was supposed to meet Dustin at Storm Chargers at 4:00 pm after both got cleaned up. And in Dustin's case it also included bringing it in to get fixed at Storm Chargers and talking briefly with Kelly. Hunter said he was willing to give the brunette some pointers and that he could borrow his old 125 cc for the time being to practice. When Dustin never showed up Hunter got worried (yes even despite being under Lothor's powers).

Hunter walked in and was greeted by the owner Kelly in what appeared to be an extremely empty store.

"Welcome to Storm Chargers. I'm the owner Kelly. Can I help you?"

"I was supposed to meet my friend Dustin here, but he hasn't showed up. He told me he works here so I was wondering if you know where he lives."

His comments were met with a pensive look on her face.

"While normally I wouldn't do this, but he is usually a good judge of character unlike some of my other employees."

"Oh right thanks" he said while receive a slip of paper. "Sorry I never properly introduced myself, I'm Hunter."

And then the gears started turning in her head.

"You wouldn't happen to be Hunter Bradley would you?"

"I am. Any particular reason?"

"When Dustin was here earlier he mentioned something about a nice blonde racer help him off the track. I have to thank you. I was supposed to be there but was waiting on a delivery of new equipment."

"It was no problem."

'I can see why he couldn't stop talking about you' she mumbled to herself as she eyed Hunter from head to toe.

"Dustin seemed bummed about his race so do your best. I know you have what it takes" she grinned.

"I will, thanks again Kelly."

'You definitely have what it takes to keep Dustin happy. I just hope you are aware of it," she thought before returning to doing inventory.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter pulled up in his truck to Dustin's house. There was no car outside, but to his knowledge Dustin didn't have one so it seemed normal. The house was simple and what he expected the brunette to live in. The house it self was a simple craftsman style house. It had sage green shingles, copper gutters, and flagstone steps leading up to a decent sized front porch. It was very relaxed and could use some polishing around the edges, but overall it fit the profile of Dustin well.

Hunter rang the doorbell (which sounded like wind chimes by the way) several times with no response. He then proceeded to knock on the door before he turned the knob and let himself in.

"Dustin?" he called out.

He walked straight through the house toward the kitchen, half expecting the Yellow glutton to be there. He saw a note on the table telling Dustin that his mother would be out of town for the next week. It was not until he was finished reading the note that he noticed that he could hear the shower running upstairs.

When he got to the top of the stairs he followed the sound of running water to the end of the hall where he was met with a half open door.

"Dustin?" he called out again.

He knew he would regret what he was about to do next, but he proceeded with his decisions anyways.

He was shocked at the sight before his eyes as he pulled back the shower curtain…

Dustin lay sprawled in the tub with blood running down his wrists as what was once scalding hot water cascaded down on his now pale body. Fortunately he was still breathing, though in very shallow breaths that he assumed were painful.

After carrying Dustin off into what he assumed was his rooms, the blonde dried off the still nude Yellow Ranger before he tended to the blonde's wounds. A simple jolt of Lightning from one of his fingers and a few techniques from the Thunder Academy and Dustin's breathing seemed to be returning to normal and blood began to clot on his wrists. When he done he pulled the covers back over the scantily clad Dustin and prepared himself for a long night.

He knew that Dustin felt that calling 911 would not be wise (as did he), so he did his best to keep an eye on his new friend. He sat there faithfully by Dustin's side for three hours before he drifted off to sleep. He underestimated how much energy he used to heal the goofball.

He was snapped out of sleep by a whisper of

"Are you an angel? How am I in heaven if I killed myself?"

Hunter knew he was in for a long night with the younger racer, but he didn't mind. He saw a lot of himself in Dustin and didn't want him to make the same mistakes. Dustin was too talented to throw his life away. His fears were about to be realized after he answered.

"No Dustin. It's just me Hunter."

"WHY COULDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?"

"Dude you need to chill. You're not in the right mind."

"Who the hell are you to dictate what I do?"

"You never showed up today and Kelly told me where you lived."

Dustin broke down into a series of tears and sobs.

"I just… I can't… Hunter I can't do it anymore."

"What can't you do Dusty?"

"I can't live with myself anymore. My family is never around and my friends don't know me. I suck at the one thing I live for. What's the point of prolonging my suffering?"

"Me."

"Excuse me."

"Continue living for me Dustin. I would hate to see talent such as yours to be wasted by you killing yourself. I patched you up and you should be fine in a few hours, but to be on the safe side I would say to not over exert yourself for the next few days. If you work hard enough I think you could go Pro in a year or two."

"Thanks Hunter that mean's a lot. I guess I wasn't thinking. I've been under so much pressure lately and with today's race…"

"Didn't I tell you I would help you?"

Dustin looked down.

"What's wrong Dustin?"

"I'm naked."

"Well I did wrap you in a towel if that is any consolation."

Dustin just shot him an evil glare.

"It's not my fault that I found you in the shower!"

"Good point."

"Dude it was awkward enough picking up your naked scrawny ass out of the shower. Do you think I wanted to dress you too?"

"I guess not. I wouldn't want you groping me when I'm knocked out."

"Like there is anything I could grope."

"Now that I think of it, I thought you were only going to use me for my body. It's not the first time someone's been nice to me just to try to have sex with me. After all I am still naked at this point in my bed and you are conveniently laying on it too!"

"I'm not like that. And besides you're under the covers. I'm ON TOP OF THEM!"

"How would I know?"

"Is your penis or ass sore?"

"No."

"Then I didn't have sex with you, as I like mine rough."

Then both Rangers blushed and broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Thanks again Hunter."

"Just don't do this again Dustin. You have a lot of promise. Why did you really do it?"

"I can't take it any more. Everyone lectures me as if I am completely useless. I'm not as stupid as I look."

"I know you're not."

"Thanks again" he yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep while I whip you up something."

"Sugar and lots of it."

"Waffles I take it?"

"And bacon and eggs and strawberries and melted chocolate."

"This is a recovery meal, not a way to clog your arteries."

"But Hunter" he puppy dog pouted.

"Fine, but stop making it sound like it's a date."

"I'll wake you when it's done."

Hunter was already down the stairs when Dustin whispered "Thank you Crim." Said brunette blushed with a crimson fury and fell asleep with a large smile on his pale face. If Hunter was aware of his subconscious attraction to Dustin he would have taken the Yellow Ranger then and there, but unfortunately for you readers he was too oblivious to notice anything.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Weeks had past and when the time came for Hunter and Blake to make amends and join the Wind Academy Rangers, Dustin was all for it. Not just because he knew they were good people deep down, but also because Hunter had saved his life. He had been scooped up in his moment of weakness and taken off a dark path by someone who was "under the influence" of an Evil Space Villain. He knew that Hunter was a good person deep down if he saved his life when under influence of Dark Ninja Powers.

Dustin would never admit that his attraction played a hand in the matter (and neither would Tori for that matter). Both knew that they were good people who deserved a chance. Dustin is an excellent judge of character, but a ninja must always look underneath the underneath. And unlike many other Rangers who had transitioned from the side of Evil to the side of Good, a "possessed" (or manipulated) Ranger had saved the life of another, unseen since Katherine Hillard, the second Mighty Morphin' Pink Crane, Zeo Ranger I, and first Pink Turbo Ranger. Both Hillard and (H) Bradley did so while manipulated, deceived, and/ or possessed and without the use of their Ranger Powers (Hunter used his Inner Ninja Powers, not abilities granted by his Morpher). It would be a turn of events not seen for a while.

So when it came down to it, Dustin knew deep down Hunter was a good person. End of story. He wouldn't let Shane or Cam talk him out of it. He was determined to repay his debt to the Crimson Ranger, even if he did kick his ass on and off the battlefield.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I know it was a little dark, but I wanted to give a reason for Dustin to blindly trust Blake and Hunter despite his normally good judgment of character. I will let you decide whether he knew Hunter was the Crimson Ranger or he is using it as a pet name due to Hunter's choice of attire.

This may look familiar to some people as parts of it are lifted from my two-shot "Keeper." I liked how it came out so much that I decided to revise parts and use it here.

"Keeper" has darker details concerning Dustin's motivation for his attempted suicide, while Chapter 14 is left more to the reader's digression.

This redo is chapter 14 because the next chapter wasn't ready initially when I was writing them. Ch 13 was the last one my unofficial beta helped with so I am using this as a filler until she returns.

Sorry to do this to y'all again, but chapters will start to slow down even more than I originally anticipated as I am working a lot more hours than I originally anticipated. I think I will be pushing out three every two weeks more or less. More than likely it will be once a week for a couple of weeks at the very least.

I am having to deal with family issues at the moment and my unofficial beta is off on vacation so any meaningful chapters will take a while to come out. I am hitting roadblocks with chapters 18 and 19 at the moment so be patient; better chapters will show up eventually.

My only consolation at the moment are the new Relient K and The Afters cds. They are keeping me mellow enough to write. That and my new cell phone. So be patient and awesome chapters will be out… If anyone be mad at _Whispering Ranger_ for abandoning me lol!

-Griffin

SNEAK PEAKS: Upcoming Ideas (not necessarily in this order) to expect in future chapters

Either/Or—Possibly Both

-Once A Ranger: MMPR to Ninja Storm (Possible 'Future Rangers' used)

-Forever (NOT RED)

-Someone from the future comes back to visit Griffin

-Time Force hilarity

-Ryan-Griffin moments

-Encountering the Evil Mythic Rangers

-Learning their identities

-Major plot twists and hilarity

ONCE AGAIN I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY


	15. Chapter 15: First Class Ass Hole

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

This chapter introduces connections to other seasons **BEYOND** Ninja Storm and Lightspeed Rescue (if you weren't able to figure out the later from the previous clues)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

The reason why Dustin trusted Hunter explicitly

Dustin's attempted suicide

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Dustin Brooks was not the brawn (Hunter, Shane, and Blake), the brains (Cam), or the beauty (Tori). Shane was the good intentioned leader. Blake was the relaxed guy that was ready to help everyone. Tori as the only female was the voice of reason for the other five Rangers. Cam was the brains that ran everything. Hunter was the dark and broody one. However he was the only one that broke through his false persona, and had also stolen his heart.

Ironically he was the heart and spirit of the team. He was also comic relief when things got to stressful. So it came to be quite a surprise to the others when he dropped it all and left without a word to anyone (other than Sensei Watanabe and somewhat to Hunter. The sexual tension between the two was almost as bad if not worse than that of Tori and Blake. Both couples played stupid to their friends and acted as if they did not know the other reciprocated their feelings. Hunter and Dustin were still taking it slow, but were basking in the glory of having someone to cuddle with after a hard day or someone to call your own.

The only person who saw him as more than the ditzy Yellow Ranger was his student and friend Griffin. The time traveling ninja in training gave him a new purpose in life. It was like a chance to prove himself to the others. As Griffin got stronger it was (or should have been) a sign of his own strength and abilities (as a true ninja only reveals their skills when necessary, showing off puts your enemies at an advantage for they will learn how to counter your skills).

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Speaking of said student, Griffin was currently on his way with R (its Ryan from Lightspeed if you haven't figured in out yet…) to an undisclosed location at the current moment. The two were supposed to meet up with A.F-R (Angela Fairweather-Rawlings) the creator of Lighspeed's Rescue Morphers. However an attack on the new Lightspeed Aquabase had caused a change of plans. The pair of blondes were now currently on their way to visit another blonde.

"Griff wake up" Ryan said as he attempted to nudge Griffin awake while maintaining both hands on the wheel of the SUV.

"Five more minutes Mr. Hunky Blonde Ranger" Griffin mumbled in his sleep much to the embarrassment of Ryan.

"WAKE UP YOU BRAT!!" he yelled into the younger blonde's ear.

Griffin jerked awake and snapped, "I'M AWAKE!"

Ryan did not inform him of what he said in his sleep, it would be great blackmail for later on.

"So Sleeping Beauty feeling better?"

"Are we there yet?"

"The pilot said we are approaching our destination. Do you not fly often?"

"I don't get motion sickness, but flying still bothers me."

"Was it wise having me whip you up pasta then?"

Griffin pondered but the replied. "I was hungry and it was good, so it was definitely worth it" he answered with a million kilowatt grin.

'He's going to be the death of me' they both thought of the other.

"So R or should I say Mr. Ryan Mitchell Titanium Ranger, son of Captain Mitchell of Lightspeed and brother to the Pink Ranger Dana Mitchell, who are we meeting?"

"Well while we're on the matter, Griffin Bradley son of Hunter Bradley, is there anything else you would like to get off your chest?"

"What are you talking about?" Griffin asked defensively.

"You are not the only member of the Wind Academy to contact Lightspeed."

Griffin left it at that as it were either Sensei Watanabe which, was most likely or Sensei Brooks. He didn't have the heart to think of him as Dustin whenever his training was concerned. Dustin didn't seem like the type to be involved with government secrets and saving the world outside of the ninja world.

"Are you done fucking with me?"

"Why Griffin I didn't know you swung that way."

Griffin became red.

"Now Griff I am flattered but we have business to attend to. We are going to meet a predecessor of some sorts as well as an old friend of mine."

"That still doesn't answer my question jack ass."

"Language mister. I am older than you, taller than you, and have more power than you. Technically I outrank you."

"So what? Everyone has their weakness and I know what yours is. It's not like I didn't come unprepared Mr. Cloak. Do you have some sick fascination with the Death Eaters from Harry Potter or something? Dude you like gave me a heart attack then."

"That's besides the point" Ryan replied defensively while turning Crimson.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of R. As long as you don't pretend to be casting spells everywhere and especially not in public it's fine. What you read on your own time is none of my business as long as you are not masturbating to images of me."

Ryan face faulted.

'I take it he has?' Griffin thought.

'Why do blondes have to be so difficult? Must he interpret everything as me flirting with him? I don't even like men! Dana is going to have a field day with this when she finds out sadly' Ryan thought.

"Do you want to lay down until we land? We still have the good part of an hour left."

"I think I might. Just don't try anything funny Titanium Ranger. I am no pushover."

"I know. I would prefer to keep all my anatomy intact thank you very much. I heard about your exploits with sharp and pointy metallic objects Mr. Bradley."

Griffin turned a shade of Crimson that would have made his father proud.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

At the top of the very cliff where Griffin first set things straight with Dustin, over looking the harbor is a dark haired figure, who walks away from it and towards the woods. He wears a cloak (with the hood down hence us knowing what color hair he has) with a blank white mask with a small sword hidden under his cloak. His short dark hair is the only feature visible to the naked eye, but unique watch or adornment on his wrist seems out of place. This one striking feature was a bad omen indeed. In a swirl of green light the figure was gone.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Two people walk through a darkened alley, the first is a blonde female with her blonde hair flowing in the wind with an umbrella in her right arm. The second is a young man in a hoodie with and a poster tube strapped to his back. The girl spins the umbrella as if it's a baton. They continue walking until they too disappear, but this time into two additional colors of light.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A lone male in a polo is riding his motorcycle on the freeway. His head is completely covered by his helmet. Like the others he too has a strange metallic object on his left wrist.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A female is studying something carefully. There is something familiar in her posture. The attire is not something we are used to, but there is an air of confidence that is refreshingly familiar. She too has a metallic object on her wrist. The woman snaps out of her daze and looks up at the clock. She throws aside her lab coat and walks out the door, car keys in hand.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"You need to warn them."

"But…"

"Let the rules be damned."

"But…"

"The very stability of the future is at stake."

"But…"

"You are the only one in their era. We cannot attempt time travel unless it is absolutely necessary."

"But…"

"We've done this once, you can handle it again. And last I heard HE is still single."

"I hate you Katie."

"Jen, Mother always knows best."

"That's not even funny."

"Be careful."

"I will. You have the information on the others correct?"

"It was a lot of work. You owe me."

"The fate of the world and namely the future is at stake and that's all you can think of?"

"We're Power Rangers, we can handle anything. So when this is all said and done you still owe me."

"Fine."

"Maybe there will be a Yellow Ranger Reunion sooner of later."

"Don't hold your breath. The Reds are the only ones who ever do that. There is the occasional Black-Green or Pink teamups once in a blue moon, but never a Yellow."

"You never know…"

"Get going…"

"Admit it you want an all Yellow Team!"

"It would be nice to be part of a Ranger First."

"I KNEW IT! Anything can happen, we're Rangers after all."

"Well you better hurry. The first male Yellow Ranger of Earth is missing and things can only get worse."

"You were never this pessimistic."

"He's a Yellow."

"I get it."

"Just hurry up and I'll see what I can do."

"Time Fliers?"

"That's up to Alex."

"Thanks again."

"No problem. Katie, out."

'Sometime I think life would be easier if I just stayed with Wes instead of this' Jen thought before she disappeared.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Ok this chapter didn't have much. Those five individuals can be either the Evil Rangers, or Past Rangers. You can decide as it doesn't really matter. Either set works for the purpose of the story. The Time Force Rangers are on the case now!

The Jen and Katie conversation was more entertainment than anything else. The Yellow Reunion bit was a bit of a joke, but it may become a reality. Adam helped Carlos before. The Reds had Forever Red. Cassie chased after Psycho Pink with Kendrix. Etc, etc.

Once again I will reiterate how sorry I am to do this to y'all again, but chapters will start to slow down even more than I originally anticipated as I am working a lot more hours than I originally anticipated. I think I will be pushing out three every two weeks more or less. More than likely it will be once a week for a few weeks. I do not want the quality of the story to suffer just to keep on schedule.

I am wicked unhappy with this arc of the story, but what can I do? The chapters will get better. My unofficial beta is back so things have been turning for the better and chapters are once again becoming easy to write. I am just so glad as I have felt like the last few chapters were miserable and I know some of you felt that way also.

Keep up with the Reviews and Constructive Criticism. You guys really help me a lot with your comments to improve the story. I have the vision, but you guys the means by which I channel my inspiration.

-Griffin


	16. Chapter 16: Be My Escape

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin and Ryan talk

Focus on five strangers

Katie and Jen (Time Force duh!) have a conversation

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

I DO NOT OWN "Be My Escape" by Relient K!!

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter was growing worried. It wasn't like Dustin to leave without being explicit with where he was going, even with him being a big of an airhead most of the time. Deep down Hunter knew that Dustin was relatively safe somewhere else, but it still didn't rest well on the Crimson Ranger's mind.

_**I**__**'**__**ve given up on giving up slowly, I**__**'**__**m blending in so**_

_**You won**__**'**__**t even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate**_

Dustin never really tried to be himself. He put so much effort and energy into perfecting a persona of happiness, innocence, and stupidity to find people who truly cared for him.

_**This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption**_

_**because I know to live you must give your life away**_

He was growing truly worried about how easily Dustin would throw away his life to protect the lives of his loved ones.

_**And I**__**'**__**ve been housing all this doubt and insecurity and**_

_**I**__**'**__**ve been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key**_

_**And I**__**'**__**ve been dying to get out and that might be the death of me**_

Dustin still was distant and hesitant to the love and affection that Hunter attempted to shower him with. Both were adjusting to being involved with another male, but Dustin remained defensive and distant despite Hunter's efforts.

_**And even though, there**__**'**__**s no way in knowing where to go, promise I**__**'**__**m going because**_

_**I gotta get outta here**_

Little did Hunter know, but there were bigger things going on besides the Evil Rangers possessing the Mythic Morphers. Dustin was gone, but deep down Hunter knew it was not forever.

_**I**__**'**__**m stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**_

Dustin allowed himself to get into the situation he was in. He hid his emotions and masked them in a feigned persona of childish antics and innocence.

_**I gotta get outta here**_

_**And I**__**'**__**m begging You, I**__**'**__**m begging You, I**__**'**__**m begging You to be my escape.**_

Hunter and Dustin truly needed each other as an escape from the harsh reality of their daily lives. Having non-platonic life justified their existence and renewed their purpose in life.

_**I**__**'**__**m giving up on doing this alone now**_

_**Cause I**__**'**__**ve failed and I**__**'**__**m ready to be shown how**_

_**He**__**'**__**s told me the way and I**__**'**__**m trying to get there**_

Dustin knew he had to do this on his own. Hunter did not want to doubt his boyfriend, but knew that they should be doing whatever Dustin was doing as a team. He had learned time and time again that teamwork is what leads to success.

_**And this life sentence that I**__**'**__**m serving**_

_**I admit that I**__**'**__**m every bit deserving**_

_**But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair**_

Everyone is dealt a different hand, with some better than others. The grass is not always greener on the other side.

_**Cause I**__**'**__**ve been housing all this doubt and insecurity and**_

_**I**__**'**__**ve been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key**_

_**And I**__**'**__**ve been dying to get out and that might be the death of me**_

Sometimes you don't even know people you know for your entire life. Sometimes it takes a stranger to bring down all your walls and let your true self shine.

_**And even though, there**__**'**__**s no way in knowing where to go, promise I**__**'**__**m going because**_

_**I gotta get outta here**_

When enough's enough, one must leave to sort things out. Stress does not bode well with Ranger Responsibilities. That is exactly what Dustin has done in a way…

_**Cause I**__**'**__**m afraid that this complacency is something I can**__**'**__**t shake**_

_**I gotta get outta here**_

_**And I**__**'**__**m begging You, I**__**'**__**m begging You, I**__**'**__**m begging You to be my escape.**_

Opposites attract. True happiness is finding your soul mate and living the best possible life together.

_**I am a hostage to my own humanity**_

_**Self detained and forced to live in this mess I**__**'**__**ve made**_

_**And all I**__**'**__**m asking is for You to do what You can with me**_

_**But I can**__**'**__**t ask You to give what You already gave**_

Creating a false persona of constant happiness and stupidity is no easy task. Keeping up with appearances is not as easy it seems. Being a broody dark individual or a constant naïve airhead on a daily basis is no easy task. Not even for a seasoned actor.

_**Cause I**__**'**__**ve been housing all this doubt and insecurity and**_

_**I**__**'**__**ve been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key**_

_**And I**__**'**__**ve been dying to get out and that might be the death of me**_

_**And even though, there**__**'**__**s no way in knowing where to go, promise I**__**'**__**m going because**_

_**I**__**'**__**ve gotta get outta here**_

Hunter and Dustin were made for each other. Their strengths and weaknesses complimented each other. They practically undressed each other with their eyes every time they were in the same room (well to the untrained eye—i.e. anyone that is not a Yaoi fan girl like Tori or gay with almost perfect gaydar like Cam).

_**I**__**'**__**m stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake**_

_**I**__**'**__**ve gotta get outta here**_

Expectations and standards to live by are suffocating and intoxicating. Sometimes one must break free and live solely for oneself.

_**And I**__**'**__**m begging You, I**__**'**__**m begging You, I**__**'**__**m begging**_

_**You to be my escape.**_

Finding each other was the first step in finding happiness for the two Rangers. Both were without love for so long that they didn't realize what was between them for quite some time.

_**I fought You for so long**_

_**I should have let You in**_

Dustin realized how wrong he was now. Hunter was never an emotional person, but he made great efforts to fill Dustin in on things. The Crimson Ranger was becoming more comfortable doing so with each passing day. Dustin on the other hand did not have the heart to do so. He was so used to being broken and underestimated that he was afraid Hunter would leave if he told his boyfriend the truth.

_**Oh how we regret those things we do**_

_**And all I was trying to do was save my own skin**_

_**But so were You**_

_**So were You**_

It was too late now to regret these mistakes. Hunter was far away for now. Dustin was on a mission to find himself and to aid Griffin. He owed it to his student, but he owed it even more to his student's father, the Yellow Ranger's boyfriend.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Victoria "Tori" Hanson was confused about her best friend's disappearance. While no one truly knew Dustin, she assumed that she knew him quite well in her naïve thoughts especially in comparison to the rest of their teammates. Unfortunately she couldn't be further from the truth. Her "lovable goofy little brother" was the class clown type of persona for attention. Deep down he was more serious and intelligent than anyone would expect. She may have the Power of Water, but her skills with reading emotions (the domain of Water) is severely lacking. She was not as attentive as everyone believes.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Shane Clarke was still facing a bout of shock to even let the resignation of the Yellow Ranger to phase him. Sometimes just being there is enough, other times just being there is suffocating. Between his two best friends, Dustin felt that he had to put up his front more against Shane compared to Tori. While the Blue Ranger could possibly see the rationale behind his exploits, he knew better than to think the Red Ranger would accept any of it. He was not as cool as everyone knew him to be.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Blake Bradley was only concerned due to his brother's relationship with the Earth Ranger and Tori being said Ranger's best friend. He genuinely thought Dustin was as dumb as he acted. Sure the kid could race, but that was just about all he thought the Yellow Ranger was capable of. Most of the time he put Dustin's accomplishments under good luck rather than hard work and dedication. He was not as insightful as everyone thought he was.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Cameron Watanabe was thrilled in a sense. He had an opportunity to swoop in and take advantage of a shaken and vulnerable Hunter. He never knew Dustin before their Ranger days other than from afar and the occasional run in while trying to contact his father. As Rangers he held the least amount of faith in Dustin's abilities and didn't think there would be any improvement. He was the one most likely to want to coddle Dustin as a Ranger. He was not as all knowing as everyone portrayed him as being.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter Bradley was not as big of a mess as everyone expected. Sure he could be dark and brooding at times, but he still had a big heart. He may not have been the most emotional or compassionate individual on the team, but he saw things the others were never capable of witnessing. He didn't realize everything at first, but once the sexual tension dissipated a bit, everything became clear. Their relationship would always be strained, but they truly understood each other. He was not as emo and aloof as everyone saw him being.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Sensei Watanabe was aware of many things. His special interest in the Yellow Ranger was partially due to his failings with his brother Kiya. His brother too was once an Earth Ninja at the Wind Academy. From the beginning he could sense a great potential for the Yellow Ranger, the only problem was he did not have the refined skills to unleash it. That is where Sensei Watanabe came into the picture. Dustin was definitely not the most punctual person, but special one-on-one training with his Sensei did not help the matter any more. He was not as insensitive as he came off.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin Bradley came to the past with little knowledge of the Rangers beyond his father and to a much lesser degree his Aunt and Uncle. But from the beginning he made every attempt to boost the Yellow Ranger's confidence. He knew off the bat there was much more than meets the eye when it concerned Dustin Brooks. His apprenticeship proved that. He was not as uninformed as everyone assumed him to be.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I wrote this during the middle of a thunderstorm outside in the rain. It was an interesting experience with the rain flooding my back patio in a matter of two minutes. Not flooding like the Midwest right now. More like 3-4 inches deep in a matter of no time. It was freaking scary. So after cleaning up and stuff I decided this would not be song-fic only for the chapter.

I used it as a bit of a breather from every going on in the story. There is a lot going on and a sappy moment is something I thought would work well. Dustin's reason for leaving will be introduce very very soon.

-Griffin


	17. Chapter 17: Blondes Have the Most Fun

Alternate idea

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Song Fic analysis of Dustin and Hunter's friendship-relationship

How the others see Dustin

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin Bradley and Ryan Mitchell were currently embarking on a quest up the California Coast. Griffin was not sure where exactly they were headed however he knew that he could trust the blonde currently behind the wheel. Through some odd twist of fate he too had shared the undeniable and failsafe ability to judge people's character with out a doubt with accuracy that baseball pitchers could only dream of. The only person with a stronger judgment of character than himself to his knowledge was his Sensei, the Yellow Wind Ranger, whose abilities were kinda creepy in accuracy.

The warm summer breeze and bright skies made him feel at home. For some reason the drive along the coast was one of the first times that he was able to completely drop his guard while in the past. Learning Ranger history was never one of his favorite past times, but it was paying off and he knew it was only the beginning. It still boggled his mind to this very day (with the whole time thing its easier just to say it that way) how his father gained so much information on the Rangers he himself had not come into contact with.

The Lightspeed Rangers and Time Force were his favorites outside of his father's (for obvious reasons) and the Original ones, the Mighty Morphin Rangers, the ones that started it all. His father's information was fairly extensive, but there were always a few Rangers that escaped the archives and Ryan Mitchell was one of the few that alluded his father's grasp. Besides a general description (physical, mental, and biographic) nothing was mentioned outside his color/ powers and relations.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Said Titanium Ranger was having a hard time focusing on his mission. The task at hand was quite farfetched and had a very low success rate, especially with the current state of Lightspeed. Griffin's window of opportunity was growing smaller with each passing second. The attacks of the Mythic Storm Rangers extended beyond Blue Bay Harbor. He was worried about his father, sister, and soon to be brother-in-law as well as his fellow Rangers, etc.

Even after all of these years, he is still coming to terms with everything from being raised by an evil demon, to being a Power Ranger, and finally being comfortable with just being himself. Everything had been so much simpler when he had been living 'with his uncle' as an ordinary teen in suburbia. Not to say he didn't enjoy every moment of being a Ranger, but he couldn't help but feel out of place. He didn't know his own family well and the squad had gelled together before he had become good. Even years later he still felt like an outsider. But to be trusted with a mission like this was beginning to make him change his perspective. After all his father wasn't even aware of the mission, that's how top secret it was.

The two blondes had got along quite well despite Ryan's "kidnapping" of Griffin, which still left the shorter blonde's pride severely wounded. The two bonded over a spectrum of topics from sports to the responsibilities of being a Ranger to having Ranger relatives.

Something however was bothering Ryan. He couldn't put his finger on why he was able to bond with an almost complete stranger so easily, while several years had barely done the same with his teammates. Ryan had met countless individuals in the close to three decades he had been alive. But Griffin was truly something else and it generally intrigued him. The shorter blonde was someone he could actually let his guard down with and talk to as an ordinary person and not as a Ranger not on duty, a problem plaguing his relations with the majority of the Lightspeed Rangers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Griffin still felt odd about how he had departed from Blue Bay Harbor. Only Dustin had an inclination of what was going to occur. And he had only mentioned to Hunter in passing what to do if he disappeared. He had left without a word, but most of that was due to a certain blonde 'mugging him' on the streets late at night.

"Ryan"

"Yeah Griff? You can call me Ry you know. I am calling you Griff after all."

"Ok RY, is there any reason why you decided to ABDUCT me the way you DID?"

"You were taking too long and it was the way with the least amount of risks associated with it."

"Sure… Are you certain you just didn't want to have your way with me?"

Ryan blushed before responding:

"Believe what you want Griffy-kins, but Lightspeed weighs associated risks and potential gains a lot more than other teams. We are one of the few man made teams and as public figures we also need to carefully choose our actions."

"Keeping telling that to yourself so you can sleep at sleep RyRy" Griffin replied with an equally intense blush.

Ryan was silent.

"So is there anything I should know about your sexual preference?"

"I could ask you the same thing Griffy."

"I asked you first Ry."

"I'm your superior in this mission."

"Age before beauty."

"Sure MIDGET."

"Well not everyone can be a GIANT bub."

"Is my little Griffy jealous?"

Griffin was getting so flustered his mind didn't process his next comment until after it came out of his mouth:

"Well not everyone can be an All-American Hunk Ry!"

When Griffin realized what he said he became crimson and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Awwww my little Griffy has a crush on me!"

Griffin glared.

"No one can resist the Titanium Ranger's charm and devilish good looks!" proclaimed Ryan to the heavens.

"You're such a pompous and egotistical waste of space."

"Maybe so, but you can't deny I'm good looking."

Griffin couldn't get anything coherent out of his mouth for the next few moments.

"We will be approaching out next destination soon enough."

"Where are we headed again? Will there be any annoying and overly horny SILVER Rangers there?"

"That hurts Griffy, but I will let that one slide. We are meeting a White Ranger."

"An Ex perhaps Ry?"

"No SHE's straight just like me dude."

"Don't you mean she likes dudes just like you?"

"That hurt. I like pussy and you know it!"

"You're as queer as a three dollar bill Ry."

"That wounds me Griffin" Ryan said in a dramatic flourish putting his right hand to his chest above his heart.

"My point exactly dude."

"Sadly there will be no gay Rangers for you to hook up with Griff at our destination."

"Are you sure you are not the disappointed one?"

"Touché."

"You incorrigible."

"Thank you very much!" Ryan replied with a grin.

"That wasn't a compliment dude."

"Sure it was."

Griffin sighed.

"We have another forty minutes tops left."

"Where exactly are we going again?"

"I thought you did your research."

"We're heading toward Northern California. And there are only a couple of teams ever located up there. Well up until this point."

"So you should know exactly where we're headed. I did mention we were visiting a predecessor of some sort of mine."

"That only eliminates so many teams dude."

"Your sarcasm wounds me."

"I try my best."

"Brat."

"Jerk."

"Ninja Nerd."

"Hockey Whore."

"I resent that."

"No you mean you represent that."

"Dude we're soooooooooo off topic."

"And just exactly whose fault is that?"

Both blondes glared at the other.

"I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last single Ranger."

"But I bet you would if I was taken right?"

Griffin glared.

"Face it you like men."

"I don't."

"Sure you do."

Griffin snapped his head away from Ryan and turned his attention to his passing surroundings.

"I'm sorry Griff. I was only joshing you. I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject."

Griffin remained quiet.

"Well if you ever want to try it with a dude I am just as interested."

Griffin snapped his head back.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GAY!"

Ryan slapped his forehead.

"You are so bipolar."

"Sure call me names Griffy-kins. Just because you are insecure, does not mean you should project your issues onto me."

Griffin glared.

"What?" asked Ryan.

"That was wrong on so many levels."

"Why?"

"Dude you act wicked bipolar. Whenever I meet your sister, or for that matter any Pink Ranger as most of them have entered the medical field, I think I am going to have a LONG talk with her."

"You're going to ask her and my dad if its ok if we get married?" asked Ryan in a bubbly falsetto voice.

"Dude you voice should be able to get that high first of all. And second I know she is a a trained physician. Though Cassie Chan is better with psychology I know I will be meeting your sister any ways."

"Griff just admit it. You are truly, madly, and deeply head over heels for me."

"And why would I fall for a dude?"

"Cuz we know to please each other the best. Only a dude knows what another dude wants."

Griffins shocked expression was priceless in Ryan's mind.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The two continued to bicker for the rest of the journey to their destination. Despite the personal jabs at each other, neither was specifically attacking the other. Their personal attacks continued until at one point the tension could have been cut with a knife. As Griffin snapped out his daze he began paying attention to the Exit signs and had an idea where the two were headed.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Hope y'all enjoyed this. It is fun to write the omakes. Things are beginning to pick up with the introduction of the next arc of the plot. Griffin's quest is taking him to Turtle Cove. Trust me it will be hilarious.

Has anyone found the song titles I hid in the story in the dialogue?

Check out my latest one-shot (a DUSTIN-TOMMY gasp ! ! !): _Comic books, Space Alien Crooks, and Things Like Ranger Chemistry_

-Griffin


	18. Chapter 18: Boxers or Briefs

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin and Ryan bicker like an old married couple

The sexual tension between the two is at an all time high (**Whispering Ranger** is to blame for this Recap point--ALL HER IDEA)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Turtle Cove eh?"

"What about it?"

"I thought you said there were no gay Rangers here. What about Danny and Max?"

"Danny was dating a florist he worked with. I believe her name is Kendall. And Max was dating one of Alyssa's co-workers last time I checked."

"I still think Max wants Danny or vice versa."

"Why don't you go up and ask him… well one of them then."

"Weren't you the one who fought alongside with Time Force?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"If you know Wes and Jen, you should indirectly know Wild Force at the very least. You already know Taylor so I thought it would be a given. And I thought that you Mr. Hockey Semi Pro would have a fine tuned gaydar. I think their sexual tension is worse that Ninja Storm's."

"I am not really aware of your team."

"They're not MY team. It's complicated."

"Want to talk it over coffee?"

"Is it a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Nope."

"Then it wont be."

"You won't give up will you Ryan?"

"Nope. Your ass will be mine."

"With comments like these, how the hell do you expect me to believe you're straight?

"I never said I wasn't straight but I also never said I was gay."

"You are never going to drop this right?"

"You have a better chance of running into **an evil Titanium Ranger tomorrow**."

"Dude that's not even funny. With evil space aliens, demons, and villains anything is possible."

"Dude it would be a time paradox. If there is one thing I have learned from the Time Force Rangers is that a person cannot exist as two entities is any given point in time."

"Fine since that is so unlikely, if it does happen, which I highly doubt, you have to drop it. It's not even funny anymore."

"Fine you brat. But if we run into an evil Ninja Storm Ranger you will do whatever I want within reason for one entire day."

"Agreed."

The two shook on it as they approached their destination.

They passed a discrete metallic sign marking their entry into suburbia and their destination.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The SUV came to an abrupt stop as the SUV approached a sign (complete with blinking yellow lights) indicating they were entering a School Zone.

"What the hell was that for?" Griffin asked slapping Ryan on the back of his head.

"I forgot about the sign. I don't need any more tickets."

"I wonder why you have any."

"That was cold Griff."

"So the Hunky Titanium Ranger is easily wounded by words? Wouldn't your team hate to learn they were defeated by a pushover?"

"You're a jerk."

"And you're an ass."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Exactly Ry. A FRIENDSHIP. NOT A RELATIONSHIP."

"That was cold."

"If that will keep me from being raped in my sleep then I will do what it takes."

"So why are we headed to a school?"

"I thought you were well informed of the different teams."

"Well besides the Original Team, Time Force, and Ninja Storm I never paid attention to any one else beyond the identities, colors, and powers."

"Then how did you know so much about me? Hmmm Griffy-kins."

"What can I say? It was refreshing to find a blonde of substance?"

"Nope someone has a crush on me. Just admit it. I bet that's the reason you wear so much black and gray."

"Dude I also wear a lot of yellow if you haven't noticed. And like I would stoop so low that a potential and completely unreasonable crush would influence my wardrobe. In your dreams Ry."

"Don't you mean your wildest fantasies?"

"Ryan keep your eyes and mind on the road or we'll both be killed by another car."

"I can drive fine thank you very much."

"Sure. And the last five moving violations popped out of nowhere?"

"I was having a bad day" Ryan replied after a brief pause. "Er… well several bad days."

"Blue balls?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Griffy-kins? You can see them up close and personal if you want."

"Like I would ever want to get intimate with you dude."

"I bet that deep down you would be all over me in a heartbeat if you weren't so uptight."

Griffin glared before responding.

"You might have the All-American look going for you, but there isn't much more than that. There is definitely nothing there beyond the surface."

Ryan chuckled and Griffin cut him off before he could reply.

"Can't a dude appreciate another's appearance without having his sexuality questioned?"

"Nope. Especially not when they use the word hunky."

"Fine put it this way Ryan. If I were into men I would be all over you."

"Who is to say that you already aren't?"

"Keep dreaming."

"We're visiting a White Ranger."

"Alyssa, the White Wild Force Ranger I take it?"

"So there is more to you than just your outer beauty Griffy-kins."

"You're an ass. And I prefer the term 'devilish good looks' to beauty dude. That's so er….. well….. girly?"

"Speaking of asses, you have a mighty fine one."

Griffin glared. And then the thought had crossed Ryan's mind. His joking had finally crossed the line into blatant flirting.

"Are you ok dude? One minute I'm Griff, then Griffy-kins."

"It's just fun to get you wound up."

"And you wonder why you are alone."

"That was low even for you. You know nothing about me," said a defensive Ryan.

"What part of I'm from the future and studied Ranger History for every moment possible did you not understand."

"You can only learn so much from books."

"There were also video interviews from your team, the Galaxy Team, and Time Force squad, but there wasn't one from you yourself for some reason."

"My point exactly."

"If you drop this I will tell you a bit more about myself."

"Like a date?"

"No more like a heart to heart with a GOOD friend."

"Close enough."

"It's not a date."

"Sure."

"I'm paying for myself."

"And for me too so it's a date. So be a gentleman and wrap this puppy up."

Griffin gave a confused glare.

"Dude you're the one driving us here. How can I wrap this up if we haven't even met Alyssa yet?"

"See this is why you are the smart one."

"And you wonder why I would never be remotely interested in you."

"Keep saying that to yourself. I will be sleeping with you soon enough Griff. Just moments ago you admitted you would be all over me if you were into men."

"Yeah dude its called sharing a hotel room."

"So Griff boxers or briefs."

"What? Isn't this wicked off topic?"

"Answer my question. Boxers or briefs?"

"I thought you would know the answer by now by the way you have had your eyes glued to my ass every other second. What you didn't think I noticed?"

Ryan became crimson.

"Boxers Ry. But from time to time tight skimpy silver or gray boxer briefs when I am feeling adventurous."

Ryan fainted from a massive nosebleed.

'Stupid Yaoi Fan boy' thought Griffin as he got out of the car, and proceeded to drag Ryan into the school building that Ryan had pulled up to. 'The dude is bi at the very least and faints at the thought of me in underwear. What have I gotten myself into? I am so glad I never told him I had a Titanium Ranger action figure when I was little.'

Luckily for Griffin Ryan had regain consciousness by the time they approached the gate separating the sidewalk from the school.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**Omake:Ninja Ops, Why Hunter and Dustin called Tori and Blake back (chapters 10-11) Part I**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"So Lion how long do you think it will take them?"

"Well Crim it all depends on how responsive Blake is and how big of a Yaoi fix Tori is on."

"So a half hours tops?"

"Most likely."

"Wanna pencil in a quick session?"

"Sure."

Dustin shed his pants and shoes, and Hunter his jacket and shoes.

Twenty minutes past.

Chairs skid across the wood floor making noises. Books go flying everywhere. Pillows are strewn about the room.

"Dude that hurt."

"Love hurts little man."

"I'm not that little!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm only a couple of inches smaller than you!"

"Every inch counts!"

Thump could be heard outside.

"Dude did we do it again?"

"Dusty I think we did it again."

"Get your pants on or they will get the wrong idea."

"We were playing video games. Everyone knows playing in your boxers is the best way to play them."

"Still dude I don't think Blake would appreciate the sight of your pale ass legs."

"If he's with Tori he can stand anything. I mean have you seen her apartment."

"No why?"

"It's like a Yaoi shrine."

Hunter fainted.

'Damn it. This is going to look so bad.'

Dustin pulled up the zipper, buttoned his jeans, and opened the door.

"Hey Blake."

"Dustin."

"Want to get a bite while the blondes recover?"

"Sure. This is not a date dude!"

"Trust me it's not. It wouldn't only be one in Tori's imagination."

"Note?"

"I think they will be able to figure it out."

"The sight of Tori will be scary though."

"Dude she needs to go to like Yaoi Fan girls Anonymous or something."

"She's not that bad."

"Dude she is."

"So what's the big news?"

"I'll wait for the blondes to rejoin us. So where do you want to go? I don't care as long as it's not the Internet Café."

"That's where Tori said Griffin got hit on."

"Oh…"

"Dude if he got hit on there. Can you imagine what would happen to us?"

"Greasy fast food joint it is!"

The two odd friends walked off into the distance.

Hunter lay on the ground unconscious with a big bruise.

Tori lay on the ground with drool coming out of her mouth, blood out of her nose, and a pair of big, glazed over eyes.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I know this is wicked short, but it served its purpose as a mini cliffhanger. I really didn't know what else to do with it, as Alyssa will serve a greater purpose eventually, but I don't know much right now as I at a crossroads plot wise.

I will try to go back to five thousand word chapters eventually. I am just trying to make as much money as possible this summer. And to enjoy it as well. Sorry it's a few days late this week (I try to aim for Tuesdays but this week would not cooperate. I'm beginning to run out of ideas which is beginning to scare me.

And to my unofficial beta **Whispering Ranger**, where have you disappeared to?

-Griffin


	19. Chapter 19: MacDonald and Blackwell

Ch 18 Alternatives Turtle Cove, Meet Alyssa and Merrick instead of Wes Eric and Taylor

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Griffin and Ryan continue bickering like an old married couple

The first destination is revealed as Turtle Cover

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The drive to Turtle Cove was an uneventful as could occur with Ryan behind the wheel and Griffin playing the role of the clueless navigator (well he has to have a role doesn't he?). The drama was about to go down three times as bad once they approached

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The pair came to an abrupt halt as they pulled up to a checkpoint with a guard within it.

"MacDonald and Blackwell here to see Ms. Enrilé" Ryan said to the guard as he showed him some paperwork.

The guard checked the list. "Everything seems to be in order gentleman. Enjoy your visit at Adam Fisher Elementary," he said as he pressed a blue button to raise the gate.

When they were out of the guard's range of hearing Griffin decided to speak up.

"What's with all the security?"

"It's a very elite school," Ryan said without a second thought, as he pulled the car into an empty spot.

"Oh" Griffin said pursing his lips.

"That's why I had you dress all spiffy today."

"I thought you just wanted eye candy."

"That too dude. Guilty as charged. But seriously impressions are everything" Ryan said getting out of the car.

"I have to say you have good taste, Mitchell."

"Of course I do Bradley. I have you don't I?" Griffin nearly fell out of the car as Ryan said this.

Griff quickly regained his composure as he stood up, dusted himself off, and made the next comment:

"I never pictured you in pink Ryan?"

Ryan blushed.

"Only real men wear pink" Griffin said catching up to the taller blonde who was already several steps ahead of him.

Ryan remained oddly silent as he stopped in front of the door to Adam Fisher Elementary School's main entrance. Ryan turned his attention to a speaker and red button on the right side of the double doors. There was also a small monitor above it.

Ryan pressed the button and proceeded to say:

"Rhett MacDonald and Garrett Blackwell for a 1:10 appointment with Ms. Enrilé."

As Ryan finished it a face came up on the screen. A woman sitting at a desk appeared.

"Ms. Enrilé is waiting for the two of you gentlemen. It is a pleasure to see you again Mr. MacDonald. I hope your visit is productive."

"Thank you Elisabeth" Ryan said as the two were buzzed in, allowing the door to open.

"Care to explain that Ry?"

"What can I say? The ladies dig me."

"More like they see you as a potential shopping companion."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Gay men are chick magnets."

"I'm not gay."

"Gay, bi, it's all the same to them. I mean seriously eye candy like you are quite rare amongst Rangers you have to admit. And you have great martial arts skills and have been trained and versed in many areas, including some questionable ones I am sure you do not wish to disclose. Like I said before you have great taste. And pink really suits you."

"How did you…?" Ryan said stopping in his tracks while placing a firm grip onto Griffin's shoulder, causing him to whirl around to face the Titanium Ranger. Ryan knew he would never live down the pink. Sure it wasn't his favorite, but the tie was a gift from his sister.

"You are not the only one who did his homework."

"Griff… I'm…"

"Don't worry about it. We're going to be late if we don't book it. We shouldn't leave Alyssa waiting." Griffin said as he proceeded to increase his pace down the hall. "And by the way Ryan…"

"Yeah?"

"Promiscuous behavior is something I cannot and WILL NOT tolerate." Griffin whipped his head around again as they walked to the end of the corridor.

'This is going to be either the mission from hell or a funny story to tell our children' thought Ryan as he chased after Griffin

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The two ended their journey as they approached the final door in the hallway.

"Ryan before I was asking about our names, not your womanizing skills."

"Don't worry I'm not a man whore. You're the only one for me Griffy."

"Thanks Ry. That makes me feel SO special" Griffin sarcastically replied.

"That hurt."

"Tough love dude. Grow a set of balls and suck it up. Love hurts."

Griffins statements lately had been giving Ryan mixed signals which were greatly confusing and distracting the taller blonde. 'Can't we just kiss and make up?' thought Ryan. 'This will either lead to the best sex ever or the a head ache the size of the Grand Canyon.'

The two ended their conversation as Ryan turned the doorknob and opened the door. The sight before his eyes was definitely not what Griffin was expecting. He knew that he was in a school, and that Alyssa worked in a school, but he didn't expect to find a former Power Ranger as a kindergarten teacher. A principal or gym teacher maybe, but he never expected her to teach children who weren't even potty trained in many cases.

"Samantha can you take over? My 1:10 appointment is here. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Sure thing Alyssa" her teacher's aid replied before the former Ranger took them out of the classroom and to her office.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Ryan isn't it a little early for you and your partner to be looking into schools for a child?" Alyssa asked with a tinge of laughter laced in her voice.

"WE'RE NOT TOGETHER!" the two blondes cried out at the same time, though Griffins said it due to embarrassment and Ryan blushed slightly at the implication.

"Very funny. Taylor sends her regards" Ryan replied.

"How are Eric and Taylor doing anyways? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"On the rocks like normal."

Cue a growl and glare from Alyssa.

"Kidding" Ryan began defensively with his hands waving in the air. "The two are doing well."

"Now where are my manners? I am Alyssa Enrilé, former White Wild Force Ranger."

"Griffin Bradley, and it's a pleasure to meet you" Griffin replied shaking Alyssa's hand.

"How can I help you gentlemen today? I take it there is a reason Griffin here was brought in under a false identity."

"First, I need you to give this to Cole."

"Was something stolen? I take it that it's not a Red Only Mission?"

"You are correct. We need his contacts. I will be in touch with you Alyssa when we have more information. Outside of communication to Cole WE were never here. I know things are awkward, but you're the best person for the job."

"Why so secret?"

"That's where Griff comes in."

"You two can count on me."

"Thanks" came out of both blondes' mouths.

"No problem. You owe me one Mitchell."

As the two got up to leave and were half way out the door she made a comment that topped even the best out of their mouths.

"And by the way, you two make a cute couple."

A Yaoi Fan girl (an extremely minor one in this case) had stuck again. A very agitated Ryan was "unfortunately" left with the task of carrying out an unconscious Griffin. He had enough dignity and respect for Griffin to ignore any urges to cop a feel.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A color tells a lot about a Ranger's personality. The Red's are the brave and strong leaders. They often follow the rule of no brains, but plenty of brawn. They lead, but are unafraid in many instances of asking for help. Red's have something to prove with their leadership role.

The Greens and Blue's alternate between comic relief and brains. When not serving as the brains of the operations, Greens are reserved and level headed. Blues on the other hand are often more analytical and less likely to be impulsive.

Black is for the reserved. Green shares similarity with Blue, but holds a deeper kinship with Black. Except for a few instances, the two colors rarely exist in the same Team. They are the strong, silent type that are dependable to a T, but are defensive and afraid to let their guards down. Unlike Red's and Blue's, Green's and Black's to this point are still all Male as Pinks are all Female.

Yellows are determined and share the responsibility of being the Heart of the Team with Pinks. Yellow Rangers are strong willed and are unafraid of letting their voices being heard. At other times they are soft-spoken and more passive in the workings with their teammates. Yellow Rangers are the hardest to read and try to understand solely based on their body language and past actions.

Pinks are compassionate, gentle, passionate, dedicated, fierce, and adaptable. More often than not the Pink Ranger is the energy and rallying point for a Ranger Team. She is the one who maybe a helpless damsel one moment, but a force to be reckoned with the next. She is the wildcard of the time, but is most often the 'airhead.' Behind every good leader is a woman. In many instances she is the one Red turns to in difficult decisions.

Metallic colored Rangers and Special ones like "The Quantum Ranger" of Time Force possess unique stories of origin but often feature a determined, gifted individual suffering tragedy and forced to undergo redemption of some sort.

Male Yellows and Female Blues generally follow the personality and character norms for their color but also of the opposite color (for example, in the case of a Male Yellow he will have the traits of a Yellow Ranger as well some of a Male Blue Ranger, his general counterpart). Male Yellow's steal the role of airhead from Pinks. Female Blue's are the most level headed, sympathetic, and confident of any incarnation of Yellow or Blue. due to them sharing aspects with Black Rangers.

White is a unique color as is can be part of a Core Team or as the Sixth Ranger. In a Male he can take the personality traits of Red, Black, Blue, Green, or occasionally Yellow. He tends to be a loner and distant. He is afraid of being taken advantage of and comes from a broken past. Female White Rangers hold a strong Maternal Instinct and concern from their teammates. They borrow elements from Blue, Red, Pink, and Yellow, but primarily Pink.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Alyssa was the epitome of a White Ranger. She was capable of maintaining her cool while juggling a careful balance between humor and seriousness. She held the welfare of others over herself and had all the makings of a leader if given the chance. However with the existence of the Red, Yellow, and Lunar Wolf Rangers it was unnecessary. While she may not have the strict mindset of Delphine, the White Aquitar Ranger, the courage of Jen Scotts, the Pink Time Force Ranger, or the persistence of her teammate Taylor, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Alyssa had all the makings of a true White Ranger, let alone a leader and ally in the times that were on the horizon.

She may not officially be a Pink Ranger, but she held all the qualities deep down. Her little black book was enough evidence for that.

Alyssa is the kind, nurturing member of the Wild Force Team. If any of the Rangers were sick or injured, she was the one tending to their wounds, not Princess Shayla. Alyssa is the peacekeeper of her team as she is the one who is forced to resolve or reduce tension between team members. Her kind and gentle demeanor is truly fitting of Pink Ranger, while her courage and determination make her status as a Tiger Prominent. Her honor and passion are what reaffirms her status as a White Ranger. After Cole joined Wild Force, Alyssa was the once forced to attempt to maintain peace between Cole and Taylor. As Red, Cole took control of the team. Taylor has been the leader up to the point and felt robbed. She did not like how her position was taken from her 'overnight' with the appearance of a Red Ranger. The two would often have conflicting ideas on what was best way to run the team, but in the end it would always work out.

Alyssa often took care of the others Ranger's when they were injured as well due to her strong maternal nature. She was as handy in the kitchen as on the battlefield or hitting the books. She cooked and read stories to Danny and Max. She was well versed in martial arts. She kept her body sound by riding her bike to school and taking dance classes at Turtle Cove University. Her mind remained strong by her dedication to her studies even when her duty as a Ranger came first.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

She definitely was not the defenseless little bookworm many thought she was, sure she may not have the bubbly exterior, but she held the heart and spirit of a true Pink Ranger while also maintaining the qualities of a White Ranger as well as the principles of any "Sixth Ranger."

And like any good Pink Ranger she fell for the cutest guy available of her team and/ or it's allies.

Case in point: Merrick.

Everyone thought Alyssa like Cole and that Merrick liked Princess Shayla. In fact those were only half-truths. In truth Cole liked Alyssa. And Princess Shayla and Merrick liked each other at one time, but that was before Merrick had been forced to take upon the curse mask of Zen Aku. With all of the changes taking place in her former love, she was unable to see him as the man he once was. She did not blame him for his selfless act of heroism and was able to respect for his decision to save the others, but she could not love him for it. He had gone from the perfect and handsome warrior she had fallen for and become a monster in every sense of the word.

When he had been brought back to don the power of the Wolf once more, it was Alyssa, not Princess Shayla that made him feel accepted amongst the others.

Merrick was one of the original six warriors of Animaria. He witnessed the battle between Master Org and Animus. When Animus fell, Merrick took it upon himself to defeat Master Org by donning a cursed wolf mask, which gave him the power of the Duke Org **Zen-Aku** who was sealed within it. With this additional power, he was able to defeat Master Org, but it came at a price however as he was soon corrupted by the mask's power. Thus Zen-Aku was able to take control of his body. His teammates sealed him within a stone coffin to protect the world from his new form.

After being released it was not an easy task to rehabilitate him to the side of the good. He was released by Nayzor to destroy the Wild Force Rangers. There were small windows of opportunity where he (Merrick) was in control. The most notable example was one Alyssa would not let him live down after he revealed it to her. One time while he regained control he saw Alyssa injured and unconscious. He didn't attempt to destroy her. Instead her bandaged her wounds.

It would take time but he would come to the side of good. He remained a loner for quite some time. Many believed he maintained feelings for Princess Shayla after he awoke in the present day, but that couldn't be further from the truth. While he knew the curse would take a toll on him, he never imagined it would affect his relationship with the princess. At the same time Merrick could not have been happier as he would never have been able to be with the true love of his life that love him unconditionally, Alyssa.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET PEOPLE!****  
****THERE IS STILL SOMETHING HERE TO SEE THAT IS IMPORTANT!****  
****THINK YOU KNEW WHAT TO EXPECT?**

**TIMES HAVE CHANGED AND SO HAVE THE VILLAINS!**

**TAKE NOTE OF THIS! SOMETHING SHOULD BE A BIG CLUE HERE!**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

In a darkened room somewhere in an unknown location an individual received a phone call.

The gloved hand picked up their phone and listened to four words coming over the line.

"We have a problem," said a voice over a silver and black cell phone.

The gloved hand put the hand down and rushed out of the room.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**END OF IMPORTANT SHORT MOMENT!!**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Footnote 1 Since Griffin is from the SPD Era I am including SPD in the color profiles. Maybe I am foreshadowing something hehe :P

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I know that most of you won't realize it, but this is a re-release as I accidentally released chapter 20 as chapter 19 (due to a file naming error on my part) but it served its purpose in the long run of giving you a taste of great humor lol.

I will try to go back to five thousand word chapters eventually. I

Know I said I would try to this summer, but I have been cornered by so many plot bunnies lately that I have been coming up with good (but disjointed) ideas that don't flow well enough to form longer chapters. And I am going back to college in a few days so the release of Chapter 21 could be delayed more than the usual Tuesday (or the occasional Thursday) launch. It will be out Sept 2 at the earliest. I apologize.

If it's any consolation I am working on another Ranger Project. I just need to know if I should abandon Slash/Yaoi in it or not.

Let me know. Your opinions count!

For an idea of the morphing sequence would kind of look like, look on You tube for Digimon Frontier Spirit/ Beast Spirit Evolution clips. Imagine that with a fusion of Ninja Storm.

I liked the actor who plays Ryan's name (Rhett Fisher) so I stole it for alias. Griffin's will make sense eventually.

-Griffin


	20. Chapter 20: ParentTeacher Conference

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

The pair meets up with Alyssa

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

_**PRECHAPTER NOTE:**_

I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER 19 BY ACCIDENT SO A LOT OF THIS WILL LOOK FAMILIAR! CHECKOUT THE NEW AND IMPROVED 19!

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Are you sure you are seeking the right person?" Alyssa asked with a pensive look. She personally felt that she was the one least likely used for a Ranger Mission. Really, do you see a Kindergarden Teacher running around fighting Aliens, Robots, Mutants, or Orgs? I don't think so.

"You are the only normal one on your team, not to mention the smartest. Who else on your team could we ask? Taylor would involve Wes and Eric and we don't need that drama right now. The Silver Guardians are one thing that we don't need breathing down our necks. We already have Lightspeed and the Wind Academy on our backs. We don't have the energy or time to deal with Cole. And I would rather not get started on Max and Danny no offense."

"None taken" she replied sweetly.

"Ryan are you sure she's not one of your ex's? You two are laughing and smiling way too much to be "Just" acquaintances."

"Jealous Griffy-kins?"

"Nope" replied an annoyed Griffin. 'What does he think I am? His boyfriend? Why would I be jealous? I don't like him! He's not even that good looking! God why does everyone think that I am gay? THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT!' Griffin thought to himself before Alyssa rudely awoke him from his thoughts.

"I don't hate gay people, but could you two stop with this crap. If your mission is as important as you say it is, there is no time for your flirting. Seriously did you think I was the type of girl who liked it? Ranger duties always come before relationships, something that it appears neither of you have ever learned."

Both males blush and bowed their heads in shame.

"OMG I LOVE YOU!!" Griffin said jumping up in joy that he finally met a non-Yaoi Fan girl Ranger before collapsing in joy. The smile on his face was very orgasmic in appearance. Ryan couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of his blonde friend.

Alyssa glared at Ryan.

"He's met a few really creepy Yaoi Fans."

"I take it that he met Tori Hanson of Ninja Storm then."

"How did you know? Their team only assembled a few months ago."

"I have my ways. Birds of a feather flock together."

"Don't go all Zen Sensei on me Alyssa. I don't have time for that."

"Impatient are we Ryan? Counting the seconds until you get to have sex with the blonde cutie you brought here?"

Ryan blushed.

"We're not like that" he replied defensively.

"I may not be a Pink Ranger, but trust me I know things."

"So we'll be in contact?"

"We'll see. The school year is winding down after all."

"Why can't you be straightforward in your responses?"

"Why can't you be more like your sister?"

Ryan glared.

"This is why you are one of the few Rangers I respect Alyssa, you have a backbone."

"Thanks Ryan, you're not too bad yourself. He's quite the catch isn't he?" Alyssa said looking at the unconscious Griffin on the ground.

"He's a handful but blissfully aware of many things."

"You like him don't you?"

"There's definitely a physical attraction…"

"Don't push your luck. Let fate work its course. Only time will tell if you two are even compatible. He's cute and polite, an odd mix for you."

"What can I say? I attract the high quality partners."

"Don't you mean, you hire expensive prostitutes?"

"That was low even for you."

"Bite me."

"I don't need to as I have Griffin."

"No you don't" Alyssa said as the two stood up from their seats.

"It's only a matter of time."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"And besides Merrick wouldn't appreciate that after all."

Alyssa threw a pillow (that she grabbed out of thin air)

"Get out of here. HIS drool is staining my rug!"

"So OUR child will have a shot of getting in here?"

"Not in your wildest daydreams. A snowball has a better chance in Hell than YOU: GETTING together with Griffin, having a child with him, and then expecting me to teach said child."

Ryan was oddly silent.

"What are you on? You never speak like this. What happened to the womanizing Ryan Mitchell that had swarms of men and women chasing after him?"

"He grew up."

Alyssa chuckled.

"That was priceless Mitchell."

"I think he's the ONE."

Alyssa made an "O" with her lips in response.

"Keep an eye on HIM and yourself" Ryan said going in for a hug.

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself. And Merrick is a grown man unlike you" she replied hugging back and kissing him on the cheek.

Ryan knew better than to interrupt.

"Good luck Ryan. He's definitely a keeper. Don't waste your chance if he's 'the one' as you say."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A few hours had past since the meeting between Alyssa, Ryan, and Griffin. By now Ryan was once again behind the wheel of the SUV and was once more driving to another unnamed destination. Ryan like the solitude and silence of driving. Don't get me wrong. He enjoyed his friends and family, but he liked his down time. Driving was relaxing in his mind. Ryan was snapped out of his thoughts as Griffin yawned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning Sleepyhead. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Cut the crap Ryan," barked a groggy Griff.

"Don't bite off my head dude. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Sorry, I'm feeling a little bit better. Thanks for asking. You didn't cop a feel while I was out, right?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I did" Ryan replied with a cheeky grin, only to receive a light punch on his right arm. "And besides Alyssa was there with me."

"Like you being with her makes me feel any safer. I'm not sore anywhere so I know there was no raping in my sleep. Well at least no penetration."

"I'm shocked and appalled you would accuse me of doing so. I have more morals than that."

"Don't you mean you have more interests in oral?"

"GRRRRRIIIIIFFFFFFFFFYYYYYY--KKKKIIINNNNNSSSSS!!" Ryan whined.

"You're lame dude."

"I know you are, but what am I?" 'Seriously how much longer will can he deny his love for me. My charms work on everyone. I remember than time Dana joked that they were demonic… Maybe… If only…' Ryan thought. Normally his sister avoided Ryan's past, but when it came to his love life she was all for teasing him about it in a light hearted way.

Awkward pause of silence.

"Another mysterious destination?"

"I'm not telling."

"Ryan why did we even bother talking with her? All she did was ridicule us and assume we were a couple. Why does everyone think that?" asked a frustrated Griffin as Ryan could only sigh in embarrassment.

"We look good together you have to admit Griff. We're like two living, breathing Greek Gods."

"I guess you're right on some level."

'Score' thought Ryan. 'Maybe my charms are finally breaking through. You're not so tough now are you little Griff?'

"You definitely have the womanizing/ manwhoring skills of Zeus."

Ryan face faulted behind the wheel. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY CAN'T HE LOVE ME?'

'I swear all that man thinks about is sex. I think I will need to buy one of those chastity belts that Aunt Tori was always going on about for him.'

A shiver ran down the Ryan's spine.

'Maybe I will get to have my way with him after all' Ryan chuckled before he faded out in the distance in the driver's seat with Griffin keeping him company. 'It will take some time, but I know that I will get you Griff. I never back down from a challenge.'

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A color says a lot your personality. Even more so when it's the color you wear as a Ranger. Griffin's color has yet to be revealed, but that doesn't mean Ryan is safe from our torture… I mean analysis

Ryan falls into four categories, with the first three being based on outfit and powers: Silver, Metallic, and Other; and the fourth being Evil turned Good. Though the first two are virtually the same there are subtle difference. While his silver predecessor was a 'surfer dude' Ryan fell into the category of "angsty teen" a little too well considering his age. Trey and Jason, the Gold Zeo Rangers fit him a bit better. Trey was more down to earth. And Jason had the stubborn will and leadership qualities that Ryan possessed. Ryan was a born leader, but he knew when to be a follower. As Other Rangers go he fits in the general trend of being a victim and not being the friendliest Ranger on the block. As a Formerly Evil Ranger Ryan struggles to cope with his past deeds while attempting to move on and find his spot on the team like those before and after him.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Ryan was raised by the demon Diabolico, and taught him that his father had rejected him in favor of his younger sister Dana. Diabolico instructed Ryan to steal the Titanium Morpher from the Lightspeed and destroy the other Power Rangers (including his sister) as the Titanium Ranger. Eventually Ryan rejects Diabolico and joins the Lightspeed Rangers. In As a parting gift, Diabolico placed a cobra tattoo on Ryan's back. It was no ordinary tattoo, as it would inch up his back slowly if he morphed. Eventually it would kill him when it reached Ryan's neck. Ryan manages to find the original cobra and destroy the curse. The Titanium Ranger did some soul searching in the form of researching demons. **He is also known in various locations for other reasons.**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

**I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER 19!!**

**THIS CHAPTER MAY LOOK FAMILIAR. I ACCIDENTLY HAD PART OF CHAPTER 20 IN MY WORD DOCUMENT FOR CHAPTER 19. ORIGINALLY IT STARTED OUT AS ONE CHAPTER, BUT IT BECAME TWO AFTER SOME DISCUSSION WITH **_**WHISPERING RANGER.**_

**I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. CHECK OUT THE IMPROVED CHAPTER **_**19**_**. I ADDED AN OMAKE THOUGH!**

I will try to go back to five thousand word chapters eventually. This was short and sweet and to the point. I really didn't want to make matters even more complicated than they already are. We seriously don't need anymore drama in the story then there already is. Think about all of the relationships: platonic and romantic. Things are simply more complicated than in the days of MMPR, and I'm sure many of you are glad because of that.

I Know I said I would try to this summer, but I have been cornered by so many plot bunnies lately that I have been coming up with good (but disjointed) ideas that don't flow well enough to form longer chapters. And I am going back to college in a few days so the release of Chapter 21 could be delayed more than the usual Tuesday (or the occasional Thursday) launch. It will be out Sept 2 at the earliest. I apologize.

If it's any consolation I am working on another Ranger Project. I just need to know if I should abandon Slash/Yaoi in it or not.

Let me know. Your opinions count!

-Griffin


	21. Chapter 21: The Principal's Office

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

The talk with Alyssa

Griffin and Ryan bicker

An analysis of Alyssa

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter Bradley was never one to grovel. He was never one to look to others for help when he found himself in a time of need. However, ever since Griffin dropped his little bombshell before disappearing Hunter had been thinking a lot.

He could be cocky at times, but he tried to stay grounded. Despite everything going on in his life he knew there were two people he could turn to right now aside from his brother Blake.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**WARNING: FLASHBACK AHEAD!**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter Bradley had seen a lot of things in his life. He had met a lot of people in his life, but there was no one else like her. She was the beacon of light in his dark and stormy life. She was the glue that kept him together when he was a child. Her words of wisdom, her heartfelt smiles, and packages of homemade chocolate cookies got him through the death of "his parents."

He had met her through pure accident. He moved around a lot as child. And it wasn't because one of parents got a new job and the family had to relocate. That scenario couldn't be any farther from the truth. He had no loving mother to kiss his boo boos. There was not father who came home and played catch with him after work. He lacked an annoying little brother that always wanted to tag along with his brother's friends as they went off somewhere. No, Hunter Bradley was trained to be a loner from the beginning. He wasn't moved from foster home to foster home because he was a troublesome child. It was quite the contrary. He was a quiet child, almost too quiet. One wouldn't even notice if was there unless one looked his general direction by sheer chance.

The home, where his life began to turn around was located in a small suburb where many should be acquainted with by now. If not then you cannot consider yourself informed of everything Ranger related.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter was having a bad day. And even that was quite the understatement. Sure he wasn't popular, but at the same time he wasn't a computer geek or a bookworm. He was a bit of a loner that caused no problems and who just did not get involved with those of others.

Unfortunately today was not one of those days. Today he stood up for someone else and even defended him, but when the Principal and Teacher were brought into the room, everyone (bully, victim, and onlookers included) placed Hunter as the instigator. It didn't matter if there was a security camera that told other wise.

Little did Hunter know, but the Principal knew there was more than met the eye. Derrick Thorn-Brooks was much more benevolent and intelligent than expected. And while he couldn't outright drop the punishment as "there were witnesses" to said crime, he could do something under the guise of doing so, in hopes of opening up one of his most promising students.

There were many rumors surrounding the life of Principal Derrick Thorn-Brooks. He was well liked, respected, and popular with his students despite his strict, no nonsense manner. They (the community, students, and faculty) knew he wasn't an ex-convict, pedophile, or alcoholic, his family life was more of a mystery. Some said he was a deadbeat dad. Others said he married an older woman to gain her inheritance. And yet others said that he was a perfectly man with a beautiful wife and the normal 2.5 children, dog, and house with a white picket fence.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter was dreading what was going to take place within the next few moments. Luckily for him, he had never been on his principal's bad side. And secondly it was his first time getting in trouble. He may have been a bit of a loner at times, but normally he stayed out of trouble and let his classmates handle their own situations. There was something that sparked his interest, but Hunter was unable to put his finger on it. So after taking in a deep breath and breathing it back out he knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in" said a male voice.

"You wanted to see me Sir?" asked a nervous Hunter.

"Hunter I am quite surprised to find you in my office today. I never pictured you as the type to cause any trouble."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it wasn't me that started it? Did anyone have a look at Clarke? How would he be injured if I supposedly only beat up Drake?"

Principal Thorn-Brooks was in a difficult situation. While he had no evidence to back up Hunter's logical version of the tale, there were simply too many witnesses for Clarke and Drake's version to be doubted. Sometime he hated the hypocrisy and bureaucracy of his position. He wanted to be an educator to help the next generation, not to continue their suppression by the hands of bullies. So he had a brilliant idea.

"While your tale is likely Hunter as you have never caused any trouble before, there are simply too many witnesses to say otherwise."

"This is so unfair. I'm the one getting punished. It's bad enough they make fun of me because I don't have parents. But they also use me as the scapegoat as I am the new guy."

"I understand completely Hunter" Principal Thorn-Brooks said while switching his tone from the cold, rigid, and intimidating one he normally used, to a more warm and friendly—and much less intimidating one. A tone a parent would use with one of their children to explain why they were being punished or why something happened the way it did.

"Then why am I the one getting punished?"

"That wasn't exactly why I brought you here today. You aren't exactly getting punished young man."

"I'm not?" asked a curious and bright-eyed Hunter.

"You're here to be notified of a few things. Announcements if you will. Didn't Ms. Blake tell you yesterday?"

"No. She never pays any attention to me. She always focuses on the popular kids. That is to say when she actually teaches instead of us read while she reads her tabloids."

"She is?" Principal Thorn-Brooks mumbled to himself. "Hunter there are a few things I need to discuss with you concerning your future here."

Hunter was all ears.

"Your foster parents and I have been discussing some things and thought it would be better if you took up am after school hobby and had some after school supervision. They are getting worried you aren't spending enough time with peers your own age."

"I understand Sir."

"There is also the matter of joining the advanced placement track."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"Goodness no Hunter. It was just a coincidence that you had to come here because of the supposed fight. You've always been a good student in and out of the classroom. As it was your first offense there would be no punishment anyways."

"Phew" said Hunter. "Are you sure you have the right student? I am not exactly the best student in the class. I am sure there are better ones there."

"Your test scores and overall academic performance show that you have great promise, but that you are also not applying yourself completely."

"About that…" Hunter began running his hand through the hair on the back of his head while grinning sheepishly.

"There may be others with better grades, but you have a far greater potential than they could ever dream of."

Hunter turned crimson from head to toe.

"Don't feel intimidated because you are here. You have great promise and a student, who will be entering the Junior High School in the fall, has agreed to tutor you. She has agreed to become a mentor, a 'Big Sister' if you will. Not too long ago she was one of our brightest students, even if she was more concerned with her clothing and makeup sometimes than her studies. I know you are at a point in your life where you still think girls are yucky, but trust me they're not. In a few years you will be chasing after them instead of running away from and picking on them."

Hunter paled.

"She's a good person Hunter. If I recall correctly she was in the top fifteen percent of her fifth grade class. It could have been better if she tried in areas outside of the ones she preferred. She was a bit of an airhead at times, but she was a good student nonetheless. Now I know you would rather have an older guy keeping an eye on you, but your parents picked her out specifically. And who knows. She may give you some pointers with the ladies."

Hunter was definitely speechless. He never imagined any of this. It was such a weird amalgam of topics jammed together in an awkward parental type conversation with his principal of all people.

"While you are performing above average, your foster parents know you could be an Honor Roll student if you were given the chance. I know you are holding yourself back Hunter. There is no excuse for that. You are about to enter an important part in your academic career. If you ever need to talk to someone I'm all ears. Life has dealt you a difficult hand, but it will only make you stronger. My advice is to take the tutoring, that is unless you want to partake in an even more un-cool type of extracurricular activity" Principal Derrick Thorn-Brooks said the last part with a chuckle.

"I don't know what to say."

"Agree. Hunter just agree to the tutoring."

"Excuse me?"

"Just agree to it, it will be a lot easier on you," Principal Thorn-Brooks continued switching back to his "all business" tone.

"Why?"

"Your parents stipulated you take the tutoring or join an after school activity of their choosing. They know you would rather be doing a sport or something, but they stressed to me the importance of maintaining a balance between physical and mental fitness. Hunter you are a smart kid. Don't make this anymore difficult than it needs to be. You don't have much of a choice in the matter. They are just highly concerned about you," he said in a sickeningly sweet tone that caused shivers to run down his spine.

"What kind of activities?"

"A musical instrument, choir, or ballet."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"They said something about a Tuba or something if you did an instrument. Or was it an accordion? Yeah and they want you to sing lead in the school choir. Or was it dancing the male lead in the schools ballet production."

"You have to be kidding me."

"Your PARENTS thought it would be easier on you to take the ultimatum this way. Those are your choices if you decide not to take the after school tutoring/ mentorship."

"And why should I… wait did you say PARENTS?"

"He did Hunter" said a new voice coming through the opening door. Two familiar figures passed through the door much to the surprise of Hunter.

"Jeremy, Kathleen, shouldn't you two be at work?" asked a confused Hunter.

"Well Hunter we haven't been completely honest with you lately" Kathleen (Hunter's foster mom) began.

"I know the drill. When do I have to pack my bags?" said a depressed Hunter.

"Sport you completely misunderstood us" Jeremy (Hunter's foster dad) added.

Hunter's head jerked up quickly from looking up at his feet to the two individuals who walked through the door and sat in the two chairs next to him.

"I will give you a few moments. Hunter you can have the rest of the day off. I will inform your teachers. It was nice seeing you again Jeremy. Kathleen you are looking as stunning as usual."

A brief exchange of small talk and polite comments were exchanged between the three adults. All of it went over Hunter's head until Jeremy lightly elbowed Hunter out of his stupor.

"Thank you Principal Thorn-Brooks" said Hunter in a confused tone.

"Good luck Hunter, you'll need it!" Principal Derrick Thorn-Brooks said as he closed the door to his office. Sometimes he regretted the mistakes in his life. But what was about to occur was one of the few times in his life that he was proud of his actions. He was glad that he could help. He knew from the beginning Hunter was a good kid.

"Well Sport we've been busy lately, but it isn't because Kathleen has had to take a few extra shifts at the hospital or that my case load has been extra heavy at the firm."

Hunter was becoming extremely suspicious.

"Let me cut to the chase" Kathleen began. She continued after a nod from Hunter and her husband Jeremy. "What my husband is trying to say is that we have been extremely busy for another reason, and its not to get rid of you. And while we wont deny there will be some changes in our home, there is no need to worry about us getting rid of you."

"It's been almost since a year since we welcomed you into our home. And we have become fond of you Sport. You know that we could never have kids of our own and we love you as much as we would any child, whether related to us by blood or through spirit. It is not the blood that ties a family together, but the love shared between the individuals," Jeremy added.

"So we know that lately you have grown more distant and that your grades have been falling. Your Principal, not your TEACHER, brought the matter to our attention so we discussed a few things and she thought it would be best if you received some tutoring and was placed into the advanced work class."

A million things were going through his brain that the next thing would take a while to be processed.

"And we also decided Sport that we would like to adopt you if that's ok with you."

Hunter face faulted (and lay unconscious on the floor).

"Honey did you really have to bring that all up?"

"Well Jeremy how else are we going to get him to agree to join the advanced track at school?"

"You are a cruel woman."

"I am only looking out for the best interests of the men in my life."

"Sure you are."

"Be happy we didn't have to mention the whole Thunder Academy thing."

"Thank God."

"Yeah, that's your job" she said Ninja streaking out the window.

'Sometimes, really… that woman is going to be the death of me' though Jeremy as he carried Hunter out over his shoulders.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**End of Flashback**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter knocked on a door. The anticipation was eating away at his stomach as he turned the doorknob to enter the room. It had been many years since he had walked these hallowed halls, but it was definitely not a social call. He had questions, and the person behind the door hopefully had answers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Sorry it's a few days late, but I started college again on Monday. Classes started Tuesday but I had to pack and move in by Monday. I hope this is to your personal levels of satisfaction (i.e. Liz and Kelly)!

I know that I am taking a lot of artistic license now trying to create a past for Hunter, but I couldn't help but put together "Mr. Dark and Brooding" and "M(r)s. Ray of Sunshine/ Damsel in Distress."

I'm taking some license also with assuming MMPR (1-3), Zeo, and the first half of Turbo was essentially the four years of high school. Hunter is older than Blake so I am having issues trying to keep everything as canon as possible. It's not easy trusting me with trying to make all of this believable. Ninja Storm is the 11th season. So seven years have passed since Kim and the others should have graduated. The Wind Rangers are 18 or 19 during their season (2003) so Kim and the others should have been 18 or so by Turbo as Billy "graduates" a year early in Zeo Episode #10 "Graduation Blues." Turbo is the fifth season so Kim and the others should be 24 or so by Ninja Storm (18+624). Which would make her a few years older than Hunter. Hunter and Blake lost the Bradley when Hunter was in his early teens so this is making my crossover moment difficult but not impossible. It should all work out though if Hunter is 20 in Ninja Storm, Blake 19, the others 18 more or less.

-Griffin

(UPDATED SEPTEMBER 12, 2008. I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter last time. There isn't a huge difference, but enough to make the plot stronger!)


	22. Chapter 22: An Old Friend

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Flashback to Hunter's childhood

His classmates frame Hunter

Hunter goes to the principal's office

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback continuing from Chapter 21

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"You have to be kidding me."

"Your PARENTS thought it would be easier on you to take the ultimatum this way. Those are your choices if you decide not to take the after school tutoring/ mentorship."

"And why should I… wait did you say PARENTS?"

"He did Hunter" said a new voice coming through the opening door. Two familiar figures passed through the door much to the surprise of Hunter.

"Jeremy, Kathleen, shouldn't you two be at work?" asked a confused Hunter.

"Well Hunter we haven't been completely honest with you lately" Kathleen (Hunter's foster mom) began.

"I know the drill. When do I have to pack my bags?" said a depressed Hunter.

"Sport you completely misunderstood us" Jeremy (Hunter's foster dad) added ruffling Hunter's mop of blonde hair with one of his hands.

Hunter's head jerked up quickly from looking up at his feet to the two individuals who walked through the door and sat in the two chairs next to him.

"I will give you a few moments. Hunter you can have the rest of the day off. I will inform your teachers. It was nice seeing you again Jeremy. Kathleen you are looking as stunning as usual."

A brief exchange of small talk and polite comments were exchanged between the three adults. All of it went over Hunter's head until Jeremy lightly elbowed Hunter out of his stupor.

"Thank you Principal Thorn-Brooks" said Hunter in a confused tone. He did it more out of necessity than respect or courtesy. Hunter was normally a polite individual, but he had begun building up barriers around him within in the past few years. He was both sick of and afraid of being hurt. He held the notion of "respect being earned, not simply expected" true to his heart. The man always seemed odd to the bright eyed and extraverted blonde.

"Good luck Hunter, you'll need it!" Principal Derrick Thorn-Brooks said as he closed the door to his office. Sometimes he regretted the mistakes in his life. But what was about to occur was one of the few times in his life that he was proud of his actions. He was glad that he could help. He knew from the beginning Hunter was a good kid. This was one of the reasons he was glad he chose the profession he did. It was all about giving back to the community (as well as making up for past digressions).

"Well Sport we've been busy lately, but it isn't because Kathleen has had to take a few extra shifts at the hospital or that my case load has been extra heavy at the firm."

Hunter was becoming extremely suspicious.

"Let me cut to the chase" Kathleen began. She continued after a nod from Hunter and her husband Jeremy. "What my husband is trying to say is that we have been extremely busy for another reason, and its not to get rid of you. And while we wont deny there will be some changes in our home, there is no need to worry about us getting rid of you."

"It's been almost since a year since we welcomed you into our home. And we have become fond of you Sport. You know that we could never have kids of our own and we love you as much as we would any child, whether related to us by blood or through spirit. It is not the blood that ties a family together, but the love shared between the individuals" Jeremy added.

"So we know that lately you have grown more distant and that your grades have been falling. Your Principal, not your TEACHER, brought the matter to our attention so we discussed a few things and she thought it would be best if you received some tutoring and was placed into the advanced work class."

A million things were going through his brain that the next thing would take a while to be processed.

"And we also decided Sport that we would like to adopt you if that's ok with you."

Hunter face faulted (and he lay unconscious on the floor).

"Honey did you really have to bring that all up?"

"Well Jeremy how else are we going to get him to agree to join the advanced track at school?"

"You are a cruel woman."

"I am only looking out for the best interests of the men in my life."

"Sure you are."

"Be happy we didn't have to mention the whole Thunder Academy thing."

"Thank God."

"Yeah, that's your job" she said Ninja streaking out the window.

'Sometimes, really… that woman is going to be the death of me' thought Jeremy as he carried Hunter out over his shoulder.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**End of Flashback**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The last time he had been here had been many years ago. He really did not expect to be back here any time soon as it was a small stepping-stone on the path of his life. He had moved onto bigger and better things, but he still had ties back to this place. The person who gave him a second chance at live. And the other who stuck by him, through thick and thin, evil and good, and before and after his fame as a motocross rider.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**Flashback**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter was dreading this day, but it was part of what he agreed to with being adopted. He knew the Bradley's would have adopted either way, but they both worked long hours and they wanted to make sure he was supervised and having fun.

He was waiting to be picked up after school in his new classroom on the first day of the school year. The advanced class was a lot nicer than the one he was in before. He wasn't afraid to be smart. No one was excluded at recess or sat alone at lunch. Everyone was genuinely a friend with each other on some level. Everyone respected each other and wanted to learn.

On the dot of three o'clock exactly there was a knock on the door. And when his teacher went to answer the door, he wasn't expecting the teacher to be talking to someone like HER.

"Hunter can you come over here? Gather your things."

Hunter did what he was told and walked slowly to the door. The kids who took the bus were already gone, only the students whose parents picked them up remained in the room (there were only two or three left besides Hunter).

"Don't worry. You're not in trouble. This is a former student of mine, and some you will get to know over the next few months."

"Hi I'm Kimberly. I've heard a lot about you Hunter. I may be pretty, but I'm no pushover. I may like the color pink and shopping, but I'm a lot smarter than I look."

Hunter's jaw dropped. Sure he was still at the age where boys thought girls had cooties, but even he had to admit how pretty his "babysitter" / "tutor" was. He had to remind himself mentally to keep his mouth shut and keep his staring to a minimum to avoid her getting the wrong impression.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**End of Flashback**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The door he was knocking on opened.

"Kim, we need to talk."

"Long time no see Hunter I'm kind of on my way out though."

"That can wait" Hunter said with a pleading look.

If there was one thing he learned from Kim over the years, there was one thing… well three things that could make her give in: Shopping Sprees, Free Clothes, and Hunter's puppy dog pout.

"What's wrong? This better me important Hunter. I'm not the valley girl you met when you were younger. I have a career and social life and everything."

"You're going to need to clear your schedule. There is a lot to talk about BARBIE."

"I happen to think she is a good role model for young girls aside from her unrealistic anatomy."

"That's besides the point."

Then it dawned on Kim.

"You asshole. I'm not a valley girl any more and you KNOW IT!! I worked hard to get my job and it is very satisfying financially and intellectually. I have grown up over these past few years, but I don't know if I can say the same about you dude. You look like a mess. What's with the puppy dog pout? You haven't used it in years. And it has been quite a while since I've heard from you."

"A few things have gone on for the worse. I've been forced to grow up quicker than either of us expected. I doubt you would understand, but there is something I really need to talk to you about."

"What about?"

"Colored Spandex" was all he said before her jaw dropped and she ushered him inside.

"This better not be some kind of joke Hunter."

"When I have a pulled something like this?"

"Um…?"

"Never… And that's not even funny Kim."

"You better start from the beginning Hunter."

"I thought you had to go somewhere?"

"What is so important about this fashion emergency of yours?"

Hunter slapped his forehead. He knew it was going to take a while and be quite difficult to do, but Kim was making this much more difficult than it needed to be.

'Colored Spandex' thought Hunter. 'What exactly have I got myself into?'

Kim waited impatiently for Hunter to get it all off his chest. To be honest she didn't have anything big to do today other than meet someone for coffee. She was definitely glad to see a familiar face and for her day to get that more interesting. It had been a while since EVIL had reared its ugly face directly. She was beginning to think it would all be worth it now...

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

I know that I am taking a lot of artistic license now trying to create a past for Hunter, but I couldn't help but put together "Mr. Dark and Brooding" and "M(r)s. Ray of Sunshine/ Damsel in Distress."

College is kicking my ass, so I will do my best to keep up with the weekly updates and to keep them at reasonable lengths. I have a lot of ideas to add and use to the plot, but I have little time to do so. I am only taking five courses this semester but they are a lot more time consuming than any I have had before. Or at least it seems that way. _**PLEASE REVIEW! It's the only way I have an idea of where to go with the story or if anyone is really reading it.**_

The Principal is important here too! Derrick Thorn-Brooks will appear in the future too. There is more than meets the eye with him.

I'm taking some license also with assuming MMPR (1-3), Zeo, and the first half of Turbo was essentially the four years of high school. Hunter is older than Blake so I am having issues trying to keep everything as canon as possible. It's not easy trust me with trying to make all of this believable. Ninja Storm is the 11th season. So seven years have passed since Kim and the others should have graduated. The Wind Rangers are 18 or 19 during their season (2003) so Kim and the others should have been 18 or so by Turbo as Billy "graduates" a year early in Zeo Episode #10 "Graduation Blues." Turbo is the fifth season so Kim and the others should be 24 or so by Ninja Storm (18+624). Which would make her a few years older than Hunter. Hunter and Blake lost the Bradley when Hunter was in his early teens so this is making my crossover moment difficult but not impossible. It should all work out though if Hunter is 20 in Ninja Storm, Blake 19, the others 18 more or less.

If my math with the adoption of Hunter and then Blake mentioned here, and in chapter 4 and 21 is off I apologize, but it's difficult when you don't know if the first few seasons are years, or just months. Don't they graduate at the beginning of Turbo though?

-Griffin


	23. Chapter 23: Hart to Hart

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Flashback to Hunter's childhood

Hunter receives an announcement from his (foster) parents

Hunter meets Kimberly (PINK RANGER!!)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Flashback continuing from Chapter 22

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"So Hunter what do you like to do in your free time?"

"I read."

"Anything else?"

"I ride my bike around the block. And I play videogames. Um… don't tell anyone but I like taking care of plants too. I don't know why but I have always found it relaxing. Sure I like playing in the park, but being outside in nature is enough for me. Nothing is better than just sitting under a tree while feeling a cool breeze on a sunny day. My mom is always teasing me how I have a greener thumb than both of my parents combined."

Kim burst out in a fit of laughter.

Hunter was crimson in response.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I think we will get along just well Hunter. When I'm not shopping or hanging with my friends I garden too! I'm part of my school's gardening club!"

The two began to open more to each other. Each was showing a side to themselves that they were afraid of showing in public. Kim dropped her valley girl persona for a more down to earth and less perky one. Hunter stepped out from the shadows and acted lively and enthusiastic.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"So Hunter what's up? I know this is more than a fashion emergency."

"Well Kim you see…"

"You aren't talking about Speedo's or swimming right? Because while fashion is my thing, that's more of Kat's realm of expertise" Kimberly kidded. "And besides from what I remember, you have too much junk to squeeze in those teeny and sad excuses for swim trunks."

Hunter turned the color of his Ranger gear.

"Well you see… how can I put this…"

"Hunter just spit it out."

"Well…"

"HUNTER!!"

Hunter knew better than to further enrage his friend.

"I'M A POWER RANGER"

Kim bounced up from her seat from across the table and came over to hug her friend. She was bouncing up and down and was full of life. All the color that had drained away from her face in suspense came back with a fury. A huge smile crept across her face.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all?' You're the first person I have told. Even if my parents were alive I would still have told you first. Shouldn't you be questioning me? Or doubting my sanity and making fun of me? You are taking this way too calmly!!"

"Hunter you are such a blonde sometimes. Now tell me how did I dress in Middle and High School?"

"In Middle School you wore a lot of blue, pink, and white. Sometimes you dressed in purple, green or yellow too. Actually you wore a lot of colors now that I think of it. You were like a walking rainbow."

Hunter received a hard smack on the back of his head for that comment. He rubbed the back of his head before he continued.

"And in High School it was…" Then it dawned on him.

"You don't mean…"

"Yep! Dude, you are talking to Angel Grove's first Pink Power Ranger… Well technically first as I'm not sure how my time traveling has affected things. But either way I was Pink in the past either way you look at it."

Hunter sweat dropped.

"Well that's a relief."

"Last time I checked MAROON wasn't a color."

"FIRST OF ALL ITS CRIMSON!!" He began with a glare that would match Kim when anyone accused her of wearing salmon or magenta.

"Well I'm part of a Ninja School. My adopted brother and myself are the Navy and Crimson Thunder Rangers of the Thunder Ninja Academy. And there are four others. There is Cam the Green Samurai Storm Ranger. And also there's Shane and Tori the Red and Blue Wind Rangers. They have the power over Air and Water respectively… And then there's Dustin…"

"He's the first male Yellow Ranger or so I've heard."

"And how would you know?"

"You would be surprised what Tommy knows."

"You don't mean…"

"Yep he was a Ranger too. In fact he has knowledge on most of the Ranger teams up to yours. He knew about part of your team, but not all of it."

Hunter sweat dropped.

"A lot of my friends have been Rangers in fact. So any love interests…. Wait you introduced this Dustin fellow separately…"

Kim was putting the pieces together in her mind. She had a suspicion Hunter was gay and head over heels for Dustin, but she wanted to play with his mind. She loved him like a brother, and like any good big sister she wanted to play with his mind. Her sneaking suspicion about Hunter began years ago, but she never said anything.

"Wait. There were Green, Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers. All standard colors. And then there are Navy and Crimson?"

"Yeah."

"So Navy is like Black…"

Hunter didn't like where this is going.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE FIRST MALE PINK RANGER!! I HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS!! THEY OWE ME SO MUCH MONEY NOW!! I knew you had potential to be a Ranger, but to be the first 'Male Pink' is too good to be true!"

Hunter sweat dropped and was too embarrassed to respond. There was too much going on so his brain was on overload. The last few moments had been too much.

"I think I could die happy right now. My little student has followed his Sensei into Ranger-Hood. And more importantly you have followed the Path of Pink!!"

Kim collected herself after several moments and apologized.

"Sorry. That was too good to resist. But seriously dude things have changed. Only one girl and two 'odd' color choices in a single team. Let alone the Yellow being male and a female Blue. So why are you here? Besides to Out yourself as a Ranger. And to say you're in love with your team's Yellow."

"HEY I NEVER SAID THAT!" Hunter barked. "AND I'M NOT HERE TO OUT MYSELF IN ANYWAY!"

"Sure you aren't. But dude you are so head over heels for him."

"I'm not gay. Me and Dustin are just really good friends. Rivals on the track. We work together and click."

"But you never denied it! Err…. Well you did, but never underestimate female intuition, let alone the intuition of a Pink Ranger!"

"Fine!! I like Dustin, but I don't like other guys. Just him. And I didn't come here to announce that. I came here to ask for help."

"I KNEW IT!" Kim burst out as she jumped up and did a little "victory" dance around the room and Hunter.

"Don't mess with the queen of gossip here! Aisha may have had the biggest mouth, but I was the original gossip of the Rangers."

"Well let's start from the beginning…"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Time skip. Hunter talks for a few hours about his relationship with Dustin, the bombshells related with Griffin, and everything else that has gone wrong lately.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Dude I'll see what I can do. Former Rangers tend to stick by each other in their time of need. A few owe me favors too."

Hunter gave a heartfelt smile.

"So when are you bringing him over to meet your 'big sister?' I mean we're practically family."

"Um… about that…"

"You're not telling me something."

"He's disappeared. Griffin did too, but like I told you he's sent text messages and emails since he vanished. And he told me before that if he vanished it was for his top-secret message. But Dustin vanished out of the blue without any contact."

"I know you are concerned. But you have to stay strong and hope for the best. Why don't you take a rest in my guest room while I make some phone calls. You're lucky I was only going to go grocery shopping. I still need to take tons of boxes out of storage and unpack."

Something clicked in her mind.

"Hunter didn't you say something about super cool ninja powers?"

"Yeah, why?"

Hunter did not like where this is going.

"If you can use your powers to get everything here and put away I'll help you with finding Dustin and even throw in a few free meals…"

She didn't even get to finish, as her keys and Hunter were already gone.

'He never even asked where the stuff was being held.'

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Time skip. Hunter returned several times with her boxes. There was and still was only one public storage place in all of Angel Grove so it should have been no surprise he knew where to go. Meanwhile Kim had many important phone calls to make.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Kim dialed several numbers onto her Blackberry.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

'Pick up' she thought as the phone rung several times.

"Hello?" asked a distinctive female voice.

"Sorry about earlier, something's come up."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Colored Spandex kind of stuff."

"I understand" is what came from the other end.

"Can you be over in a couple of hours?"

"Sure."

"Don't tell anyone else."

"I'll see you then Kim."

'Click.'

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Hey, it's Kim. We need to talk."

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing. But we have a colored spandex dilemma."

"Isn't swimming Kat's thing Kim?"

"I thought Pink's were supposed to be the ditzy ones."

"Har har Kim."

"I've emailed you a list of cleared individuals. I need you to gather them."

"That's a lot to ask" the male voice on the other end replied.

"My little brother has finally grown up."

"I thought Jacques was in France with your parents?"

"I'm not talking about 'Jacob.' I'm talking about the blonde one that followed me around like a lost puppy with its tail between its legs."

"What's Hunter doing there? He finally got a girl pregnant or something?"

"First of all that's not even funny and is wrong on so many levels. And secondly like I said before, it involves the Colored Spandex."

A distinct 'oh' was she received from the other end.

"What kind of trouble did he get into now with gymnasts?"

'Why do I work with idiots' thought Kim. "He hasn't run into trouble with gymnasts. Well aside from me" she joked.

"Then what was he doing with wrestlers? And no I am not talking about those fake TV ones. Did Hunter get caught with a college Greco-Roman wrestler or something? Did you have him place a spy cam in the locker room to make money? Did you…"

Kim cut the other person off.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!! THIS INVOLVED COLORED SPANDEX!!"

"YOU DON'T MEAN…."

"YEAH! COLORED SPANDEX! LIKE "_**COLORED SPANDEX**_!" COLORED SPANDEX!!"

"LIKE THE OLD DAYS?"

"THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE LAST FEW MINUTES!!"

"SORRY KIM! I'll see what I can do!" came from the other line.

When Kim heard the click she braced herself for another call.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Several calls later Kim was at her wit's end. She was becoming quite overwhelmed. There were plenty of people who she count on as well as others who owed her favors or owed favors to some of the involved parties. Hunter owed her big time, but that was part of the responsibility of being a good big sister. She was going out of her way to help her little brother. While she didn't expect this level of trouble, she was up for the challenge. It had been quite a while since she had done anything of this magnitude, but she hadn't graduated college and pursued a career without any skills. Rangers stuck by each other through thick and thin.

'Hopefully this works or this will be seriously cutting into my sex life' thought Kim. 'For all I know Hunter could seduce every man I bring back here if he's still here." Kim shuddered. 'I have no other option now! My sex life is on the line. I have to make ONE FINAL call. There is a lot riding on this, but I have bigger fish to fry still' the brunette thought as she reached for her phone once more and unconsciously dialed a number.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"_Sorry but you've reached my voicemail. Leave a message at the beep and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can. Beep "_

"_THIS IS KIM. YOU BETTER GET BACK TO ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. PARIS SHOPPING SPREE WEEKEND KIND OF HELL TO PAY! FASHION EMERGENCY—SPANDEX CODE SIX! IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO ME SOON YOU WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERY INDIVIDUAL DRESSED IN PINK OR YELLOW AND POSSIBLY MORE! LOVE YOU BYE!"_

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Kim was beyond pissed. It was the final one of the calls she had to make, but it was the most important. A few calls had already been successful, but there were a few people she had yet to be able to be in direct contact with. If she was going to help Hunter, she knew she needed every available hand possible. Things were going well for the most part, but the person key to her plan had yet to get back. The person had been MIA for a few days. And she was beginning to grow worried. But she didn't have time because she had much more pressing matters at hand.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Short but cute chapter don't you think? I know the last few have been short, but they are fillers until the good things start up. Don't worry longer chapters are on the way and a fell bombshells and plot twists are on their way.

College life is good like usual, but the workload is really kicking my ass. I have more reading and writing to do each week than I have ever had to before. Even high school AP classes weren't this bad. I hope that all of you are keeping up with the story.

Sorry this is a few days late but I think I am coming down with a head cold or something. I really feel like crap. And is not being my friend at the moment with uploading… I apologize if there is any bad grammar but not feeling awake enough to do any major editing. I feel like death…

No poll for this chapter. Please Review and continuing to read. I hope it was as great as you expected it to be! I definitely had a blast creating a relationship between Kim and Hunter (NOT A ROMANTIC ONE YOU EVIL YAOI FANGIRLS!! ITS STRICTLY PLATONIC!!). I hope Kim seems as true to character as she does in my mind (Hunter too!). Feedback and Criticism are welcome.

Griffin


	24. Chapter 24: The Pink Legacy Continues

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

Flashback to Kim and Hunter's first interactions

Hunter outing himself as a Ranger to Kim

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Recap- Chapter 23

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"So Hunter what's up? I know this is more than a fashion emergency."

"Well Kim you see…"

…

"Hunter just spit it out."

"Well…"

"HUNTER!!"

Hunter knew better than to further enrage his friend.

"I'M A POWER RANGER"

Kim bounced up from her seat from across the table and came over to hug her friend. She was bouncing up and down and was full of life. All the color that had drained away from her face in suspense came back with a fury.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean 'that's all?' You're the first person I have told. If my parents were alive I would still have told you first. You should feel honored."

Kim burst out in giggles.

"What's so funny Kim? This is important. You're the first person I've told."

"Hunter you are such a blonde sometimes…"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Recap

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter had been staying with the former Pink Ranger for four days already. The two were the perfect big sister and little brother combination, despite their conflicting heights and personas. While Kim would not giving up on poking fun at her "brothers' love interest," Hunter could not resist poking fun at her's.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

A day had passed and Kim was already beginning to feel more at home. She couldn't tell if it were being surrounded by belongings she grew up with as a child as well as those she collected on her travels, or if it was the comforting presence of Hunter. She was snapped out of her thoughts at the breakfast table by a conversation she was dreading…

"Kim?"

"Yeah."

"So you and Tommy?"

"What about it?"

"I know you were teammates and all… but you're still in contact with him?"

"So what?"

"You're blushing. And after he went after the next Pink Ranger too! YOU STILL HAVE IT IN FOR HIM!! I KNEW IT! THERE WAS NO OTHER GUY WAS THERE?"

"I DO NOT, YOU BRAT!" she said throwing a chair cushion at Hunter. "AND I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Don't play dumb Kim. I'm the blonde one here."

"Hunter what are you talking about?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"You better start talking or you will never have a chance to see your friends again" Kim cackled, scaring Hunter deeply as thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside.

"Tommy got a letter from you saying that you met someone in Florida and wanted to break it off with him."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Like I'm surprised no one talked to you after that."

"Well Jason was a bit odd after I came back from Florida, but I thought he was having problems with Emily. Billy and the others were gone. And Trini was hic dead."

"I guess you have some talking to do with Tommy?"

"No… I think everything is for the better. At least for now, Tommy was in Reefside the last I heard. We have just started to get back on friendly terms. I don't want to lose that by suddenly telling him I didn't write the letter. I don't have time for a relationship Hunter. I just really need to get my life back together."

"So are you serious? Even though I was never seriously close to any of them, they all felt you genuinely wrote the letter."

"HUNTER I DIDN'T WRITE THE GODDAMN LETTER!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT?"

Hunter chuckled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I believe you."

"WHAT!" she screeched grabbing him by the neck and shaking him profusely.

"It was a test, if you will. I need to see how sincere you were. It would be easy to claim someone else wrote it just to get Tommy back."

"I DON'T WANT TOMMY! IF YOU DON'T STOP, I WONT HELP YOU GET YOUR LOVER BOY BACK YOU STUPID LITTLE BLONDE!"

"That hurt Kim."

"No this hurts Sweetie" Kim said in a sickeningly sweet tone as she kneed him.

Hunter dropped to the ground in a fetal position while cupping his bits in his hands.

"WHY?"

"You're an ass."

"Just for that I'm not letting Dustin ever cook breakfast for you!"

"That's if we ever find him."

She did not realize what she said until it was too late, but Hunter was being a good sport about it. He knew everything would work out; it was just a matter of time.

"We will. And you will regret the day you threw that cushion at me."

"And why's that?"

"You may be the goddess of the garden, but his culinary skills make you look like Billy trying to be a cheerleader."

Kimberly paled at the thought. Food was her life. Well maybe after Shopping and her Friends….

"Just kidding Kim."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"He may be a goof, but he's my goof. It doesn't hurt that he can cook and is pretty easy on the eyes too!"

"You are head over heals for him too!"

"I can't help it. Even when I was 'evil' I knew on some level I was attracted to him."

"You two are beyond anything I've encountered. Sure I loved Tommy, but we were never meant to be. You two sound like soul mates…"

Hunter blushed with such intensity that he made his Ranger suit seem light pink in comparison.

"You and Tommy are still the textbook example for Ranger Relationships 101."

"WHAT!!"

"You would be surprised what he has going around the Ranger Circuit."

It was then that Hunter felt a chill run down his back.

"THOMAS OLIVER YOU ARE A DEAD MAN WHEN I SEE YOU NEXT!" she screamed into the heavens, scaring the hell out of the blonde.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

(Elsewhere)

Tommy sneezed once more causing yet another prototype to be ruined. He cursed whoever was talking about him. He was trying hard to suppress the urge to call a Pink Ranger right then. He had a bad feeling that he had offended someone somewhere and that it would result in complete and utter disaster for him.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Hunter and Kim were doing their own things while together in Angel Grove. Kim settled family business while Hunter kept to himself. Currently Hunter was taking a walk through his hometown when his phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Dad,

Safe and sound. Know Dustin's alive and well. Sensei-student bond still going strong. Virginity intact. Tell you're Pink Predecessor your pride and joy says hi! Will call when things slow down. Don't worry I'm still a virgin in all senses unlike certain Pink Ranger predecessors of mine.

Griff

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

The text message didn't say much, but at least he knew Griffin was alive. That or someone was playing games with him. He trusted his son to a T. The Dustin part was kind of comforting, though he was conflicted over whether he (Griffin) just said that to make him (Hunter) relax a bit or whether he meant it. The last bit freaked him out a bit. Griffin going back in time changed the timelines a bit, but there would be no way he would know where he was or who he was visiting unless he was spying somehow. He had his doubts, but there were too many variables that made him believe it was authentic.

He closed the text and proceeded to dial a number.

"Kim? Have you heard from THEM yet?

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said with a flick of her hair.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't need to baby me."

"I know that."

"Then stop keeping secrets."

"Stop being a brat."

"Takes one to know one."

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Can't I ask the same of you?"

"I asked first."

"This is definitely one of those age before beauty cases."

"That's exactly why you need to go first dude."

"So how is TOMMY?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you know all about 'Dr. O' and his stint in Reefside. You yourself told me the last you heard he was in Reefside."

"What are you talking about? Tommy is still on the racing circuit. He even sent me photos last month. I'll grab them if you want proof. There is a track somewhere near there. He mentioned spending a few summers there with the Oliver's."

"I think you still like him."

"That's irrelevant Blondie. And secondly I don't want to deal with Christmas Ranger right now. I did hear he was Reefside, but I also heard he was still racing. I believe there was an Oliver who lived there if I remember correctly. Like I said before, he mentioned spending a few summers in Reefside. He must have inherited a house or something. Since Trini died I haven't had much contact with the others. All of them besides Jason, Rocky, and Adam have basically given me the cold shoulder. I just don't know why it is that way, but I have to move on. If they don't want to be my friend, it's fine with me. It hurts but I am better of without the drama."

"Well you sure have grown up Sis" Hunter smiled.

Kim couldn't help but do so in response.

"Well that's not what Jason told me. Jason told me a few things you should be well aware of by now."

Kim whipped around to face her 'little brother.'

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? NONE OF US AND I MEAN NONE OF US HAVE HEARD FROM HIM IN YEARS!! TOMMY HAS BASICALLY SHUT HIMSELF OFF FROM THE REST OF US!!"

"Guess it was his Red Rangers senses kicking in. Or maybe it was the insistence of Kat since you keep going on about how I'm a Pink now."

Kim glared.

"I went to Las Vegas with him. Don't you remember? I told you about my night of wild, drunken sex? And the quickie wedding?"

"HOW DARE YOU CORRUPT JASON!"

"What are you talking about? What do you not get about me still being a virgin?"

"Then what about…?"

"Emily decided to make a surprise appearance… let's just say there may be a new Baby Pink on the way."

Kim squeeled in excitement as she went to her Blackberry to call someone whose number she didn't have.

"I'll dial it for you."

Hunter only knew the number from his trip to Vegas. He didn't know Jason extremely well, but Kim asked him to look after him when he had the chance. She was in Florida and knew that Jason was back in town at the time.

"Thanks dude."

"It was fun and all with messing with your brain, but I'm still looking for answers. Let me know if they get back from you. Don't contact anyone outside the list I gave you."

"Why exactly again?"

"What do you not get about a team of Former Rangers being Evil??"

"It's not like Kat or Tommy would do that. They're good now." She looked down. "Or at least Tommy is. There is something about Kat I don't like."

"I'm not naming names. But they could be in contact with someone who is. Personally I always believe in things coming in threes. Kat took your powers. Kat took your man. Personally I think your life is next."

"You can't be serious."

"Think about it seriously. And don't get me started on Tommy. He swept you off your feet and then assumed the letter was 'real.' He underestimated your abilities. He too could want to take your life."

"I really don't know."

"I know it sounds farfetched, but you've seen weirder things occur as a Ranger."

"And how do you know about all of this if you only found about me being a Ranger today."

"Well I accidentally found out about Tommy and Kat this one time. But the moral of the story is that both of them could be potential threats whether they are the Evil Rangers or not."

Hunter kept as much about Griffin under the rug as he could. Hunter excused himself to use the restroom for several moments. He texted Griffin back with his suspicions and was waiting for a response. When he had failed to receive on after several minutes he went to rejoin his old friend.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"I think I have identified one person already, but I don't want to count my chickens too soon if you catch my drift."

"Sure so we're keeping it hush hush?" Kim asked.

"Yep."

"Ok it was nice seeing you again dude."

"You too."

"One more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop bleaching your hair dude. You were already blonde enough. I swear Kat is rubbing off on you too much. I think you've actually gone blonder with time if that's even possible."

Hunter face faulted before recovering and Ninja Streaking out of there.

Kim picked up her Blackberry and spoke into it.

"Did you get all of that?"

"Don't worry Pinky I sure did," said a cold male voice.

She hung up and teleported out of the house in a flash of pink light. However as soon as she left something came tumbling out of the hallway closet. Something PINK

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

Hope you enjoyed this. The Kim-Hunter arc was a bit of fluffy filler used to bridge the gap between the Turtle Cove bit and Griff and Ry's next destination. Don't worry Kim and other former Rangers will get more chances at the spotlight. Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. Don't worry I don't have Dustin tied up almost naked in a basement somewhere girlish giggle **Whispering Ranger **would kill me to get him then. Dustin will make an appearance soon. I don't know how soon as I am winging all of this whenever I get a chance.

Like I said before, College is kicking my ass and I need to catch up with my work. I hope this is to your liking. I tried my best with the time provided. I know the plot is getting a little tired, but I am trying to have little hints of what is coming here and there. I never anticipated that I would still not approach more pressing matters by the time I headed back to school, but its all ok because I have plenty of surprises in store for all of my faithful readers.

I wanted to post yesterday, but I had a quiz today and Project Runway Season 5 comes first!! Next week may be a Friday post as I have multiple papers and exams next week.

-Griffin


	25. Chapter 25: Omakes Oh My!

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

More Kim-Hunter funny goodness

Something fishy going on with Kim!!

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Chapter 25 is all about humor. Each storyline will be completed as an Omake in a different chapter—maybe not every one of these storylines, but I will do my best to make that come true.

**CHAPTERS WILL BE ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS NOW UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!**

**!!**

**!!**

**None of this fits within a specific point in the plot yet.**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**Storyline 1:Blake Bradley**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Blake Bradley was have an interesting month. A few months ago some random dude showed up and became Dustin's student. Then about a month ago he disappeared without a trace. And then Dustin followed suit. And even more recently his brother decided to go on a trip to find himself and to see some old friends. Lothor had relented significantly on annoying the Ninja Storm Rangers almost to a point where they were becoming increasingly paranoid.

Shane was off in his own world. Cam was arguing left and right with his father. And surprisingly enough things had not been better with him and Tori. While she was more distant and surprisingly more discrete with her Yaoi obsession, he was becoming more confident with his assumption of him becoming second place to her Japanese imported obsession.

Do Doooo Do Dooo Dooooo Doooo Do Do Doooo Doooo Blake's phone rang. He looked at the screen to find he had a new text message.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Navy,

Meet me at Storm Chargers. I'll be in Pink. There are some things you need to know about your girlfriend.

Pink

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Blake had no clue what was going on but he was praying to whoever was up above that it was not one of Marah and Kapri's schemes. He had the sneaking suspicion of who was behind the email, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. After all what were the chances?

_** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **_

_**Storyline 2: Ryan Mitchell**_

_** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **_

_Ryan Mitchell was not in a good mood right now. He was horny and there was no way he was going to get any release any time soon. He was about to embark on yet another mission and he was pissed off that his sex life was nonexistent. There were only so many times he could use his hand in a row. Not even a new toy or different kind of lube could keep him going. He needed to get laid and at this point he didn't care with whom it was as long as it was a clean-cut person without STD's. Gender was not an issue. All he wanted to do was to get his rocks off whether he was getting fucked or doing the fucking. In this day and age (and due to the intensity of his blue balls) he would take anything he could get (well within reason)._

_In the middle of his monologue in his room at the recently rebuilt Lightspeed Aquabase he received an email. The email address was all numbers with a non-existent domain name, but he was too horny and bored to think carefully._

_** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **_

_Metallic Wonder of Lightspeed,_

_If you're buns of TITANIUM are as rock hard as they say, I may have a victim for your major case of BLUE BALLS. There is someone who is almost as equally in need of sex with stamina to match your own. Follow these coordinates and help him in quest and I promise you the most mind blowing sex you could ever imagine. He doesn't know it now, but he has a craving for a hunky blonde male right now. Follow the attached instructions and he will be putty in your hands_

_Pink Princess of the Skies_

_** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **_

_Ryan was out of the door not even a complete second after he finished reading the email and locking his door. On his quick departure from the Aquabase he passed by a furious Angela Fairweather-Rawlings who was currently walking toward him. He tried to walk quicker but she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the side of the corridor._

"_Um… How can I help you?"_

"_Are you forgetting something?"_

"_I don't think so."_

_Ms. Fairweather mumbled something about horny bisexual blondes under her breath._

"_You do realize you are supposed to be going to Blue Bay Harbor today right?"_

_And then it all began to sink in._

'_With my luck maybe the two are one in the same.'_

_After a few apologizes and glares he was on his way to helping someone out as well as hopefully ending his case of blue balls._

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**Storyline 3: Dustin Brooks**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Dustin felt guilty for lying to 'everyone' but he had little choice in the matter. He knew it was almost time for him to make his grand reappearance and sweep Hunter off his feet again. He was waiting for Griffin, his awesome student, for an update but received a different caller instead.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"Waldo Brooks?"

"Who is this?"

"My name is of little importance. All you need to know is that I am a good friend of your boyfriend."

"The names Dustin and why are you calling?"

"I'm the person who has known Hunter the longest, even longer than Blake. He doesn't take well to lies."

Dustin began to sweat and grow nervous.

"He likes the color yellow, yellow roses to be exact. That and fried ice cream. I have heard through the grapevine that you are the best Ranger chef in a long time. You better be as good as everyone says. Hunter will never admit it but he would do anything for fried ice cream. So a dozen roses and fried ice cream and he won't be able to not forgive you. He becomes a mess around them like any chick you would know. Despite his gruff exterior, he's still a big teddy bear deep down."

"Who is this again? And why are you calling for real!"

"Fine DUSTIN, this is Hunter's older sister."

"He doesn't have a sister."

"We're not related, but I would much rather him as a brother than my own, even though he follows me around sometimes like a lost puppy. Its something he has been doing for years."

Dustin cracks up in a fit of laughter.

"Now that I think of it he is like a golden retriever with the shaggy golden hair."

Female cracks back.

"Who is this really?"

"I can see why he likes you... The name's Kimberly. As in the first Pink Ranger. Don't sound so shocked Yellow Wind Ranger…"

_** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **_

_**Storyline 4: Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver**_

_** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **_

_NOT GOING TO RUIN SURPRISE!! LETS JUST SAY JASON HAS DIRT ON TOMMY THAT TOMMY DOESN'T WANT ANYONE KNOWING… ESPECIALLY NOT TWO PINK RANGERS WHOSE NAMES START WITH K, CAN BE SHORTENED EACH TO THREE LETTERS, AND RHYME WITH HIM AND HAT!_

_** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **_

Author's Note

This was yet another filler chapter (SORRY PEOPLE!). There is just a lot of stuff going on in my life. And I would rather have a few funny fillers along with well thought out normal chapters than multiple short and crappy chapters without fillers.

The fourth storyline was simply too good to give away beyond the synopsis. The others are good, but there are even better ones in the works.

Dustin makes his return in Chapter 26. Life I said before these different storylines don't fit anywhere specifically yet.

Chapter are going to be released every two weeks now that my reviews have been droping down to like 1 or 2 per chapter. I am not a review whore, but for the number of hits I get, I should be getting a lot more reviews. School work is another reason. I like writing in my free time, but its not very rewarding when no one tsakes the time to leave feedback.

I am just having really difficult time readjusting back to college life and my workload is killing me… so the review thing is kinda my excuse. Reviews really brighten my day and let me know I am actually writing something beyond my loyal reviewers.

-Griffin


	26. Chapter 26: IT'S NOT A DATE!

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

QUICK RECAP

More Kim-Hunter funny goodness

Something fishy going on with Kim!!

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Chapter 26 (like Chapter 25) is all about humor and my infamous funny moments. Except this chapter is more about expanding the home life a bit of Dustin as well opening up other connections. I've hidden a connection to another season if anyone can pick up on it. This started as an Omake but instead became a chapter of its own.

**I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE MY POLICY REGARDING UPDATES. I AM NOW NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL THIS CHAPTER HAS 7 (SEVEN) REVIEWS. I KNOW IT MAY SEEM LIKE I AM A REVIEW WHORE, BUT FOR THE NUMBER OF HITS I HAVE PER CHAPTER IT IS NOT THAT OUTRAGEOUS.**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Continuation from the Omake found in Chapter 18: Dustin Brooks and Blake Bradley going to dinner together, but "so not together on a date, dude"

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

FLASHBACK:

This is a flashback set not too longer before Dustin disappears and Griffin disappears, and a while after Dustin and Hunter become an item)

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

"So Dustin where are we headed? There sure are a lot of greasy fast food joints in Blue Bay Harbor. I would know, as Hunter and I aren't exactly good in the kitchen. And since we're new to town you probably know them like the back of your hand. And even still you most likely know of hidden gems I have yet to feast at!"

"Well I would cook, but then Tori would accuse me of trying to steal your or Hunter would think I was trying to score with the 'Other Bradley Brother' so its just easier if we head for a little joint I've been going to since I moved here years ago."

"What? I thought you always lived here like Tori and Shane."

"I used to live in Angel Grove until my parents marriage was on the rocks. They tried to start over here away from all of the monster attacks and everything, but it wasn't enough to save it. I'm lucky to see my dad even once a year."

"Sounds fun…"

"Yeah growing up I didn't really believe in Power Rangers and monsters. But like looking back I guess my parents were right. They were some…" Blake cut off Dustin' statement.

"I mean your parents… well issues with your parents…"

"OH! I know I shouldn't be complaining, especially when Lothor took yours away from Hunter and yourself and all, but you're like the only one I can talk to. Hunter would only listen because he would feel obligated as my boyfriend, Shane wouldn't care now that he knows I like men, Tori is too obsessed with Yaoi no offense to think of anything besides me and Hunter having man sex, and Cam is still giving me and Hunter a weird vibe. So sorry but you're the best and only option I have at the moment. Regardless of the situation you would have been my first choice anyways."

"I guess we should at least try to get to know each other. And why would I be your first choice anyways?"

"You're not involved, but you are. Tori is my friend and your girlfriend. Shane is still licking his wounds from the fight for leadership with your brother. And Cam always treats me like I'm dumb or something."

Blake burst out in laughter.

"You're practically Tori's brother so I guess should since we will be a lot more of each other in the upcoming weeks."

"That's the spirit dude!"

"Can you tone it down a bit" Blake said after his patience began to wane.

"I'll try but it's like so hard. I'm so used to being one way with Tori in the others it takes a while to turn it all off, you know?"

"So what is the real Dustin, or should I dare say 'Waldo' like?"

"Not that much different. I'm just smarter and less hyper, not like Cam smart, but smarter than I come off as I guess when I'm not around you or the others. I change a bit when I'm alone with Hunter, but being myself too much would make it suspicious and you know how Hunter gets. Like dude I never realized how A.D.D. I seem sometimes until like Kelly played a tape of me at one of the Races. It was then I decided I needed to be like the true me more. And that's why I was so glad to find a student in Griff."

"I take it that's why you too latched onto each other so quickly."

"Yeah. It's been like real chill to have someone who gets me and respects me and doesn't only see me as like a goofball."

Blake felt guilty right then but could help but blurt out the next comment.

"He reminds me of you most of all."

"How so?"

"He like is calm and collected like you. He may have the stubbornness and looks of Hunter, the cool collected nature of Tori, the wisdom of Cam, and the relaxed and carefree attitude of Shane, but he is like you like the most. He's mature and smart. He like says what's on his mind without being offensive. He's like not passive aggressive. Griff is like… how I want to be… I think."

"You think?"

"It's like always been like easier for me dude to be the comic relief. Shane's the leader and Tori's the attitude. I was the stupid and funny one. Griff is confident, not too cocky, relaxed, mature…"

"I get it."

"I like could never be that. Shane and Tori would think I was being possessed. Your brother would look at me like I had grown a second head. And Cam… I like don't want to ever like think of that."

Blake decided to lighten the mood and be the comic relief for once.

"Dude you like using the word 'like' a lot. Have you gone 'valley girl' on me now?"

Dustin cracked up in a fit of laughter.

"Dude that was too good. I was asking for that. I just get nervous as you can tell. Its easier being dumb little Dustin than living up to higher expectations."

"I totally understand too. I've noticed a few things lately."

"Shoot dude."

"Sensei Watanabe has been spending a lot more time with you. Cam has been giving you the evil eye lately. And now that I think of it, he's been giving it to Hunter too. You don't think?"

"I always got a creepy Pedophile/ possessive vibe from him, I just hope I'm not right."

"He has never trusted Hunter from the beginning…"

"Yeah totally dude. He like doesn't have much of a problem with you, but it's a total 'nother story with your brother."

"So how are we getting there dude?"

"I thought you were driving."

"It's a gas guzzler. But I guess I'll drive."

"You're the one who knows where we're going."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

**(Time Skip)**

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles**__

"So here we are dude."

Blake read the sign; 'The Lyon's Den' was the name of the place. There were two lion heads in the masonry of the building. It was far from the greasy food joint he imagined Dustin would take him, but who was he to judge.

"Umm Dustin are we at the right place?"

"Yeah. Dude why else would I tell you to shower and change before I picked you up?" Dustin asked with a look that made it seem like it was an unnecessary task to do so.

"This place looks pricey."

"Dude we're friends. What's a little money between two friends when we have an entire lifetime ahead of us?"

Blake pursed his lips into an 'o' as the two walked through the wooden doors to the establishment. He never thought he would hear something inspirational from the Yellow Wind Ranger.

The host inside at the door recognized Dustin immediately.

"Mr. Brooks it's a pleasure to see you again. A table for 2 I take it?"

"Thanks Liam. Can we have a more private room?"

"Your usual has been booked for tonight, but you can break in our newest dining room if you would like at no extra charge."

"That's fine. Not at problem at all my man" Dustin said as 'Liam' went off to find a waiter or busboy to get the room prepared.

"Dustin…"

"Not here Blake. It's not as pricey and posh as it looks. It just is a little intimidating at first, but they have the most killer burgers you will ever taste. I have been coming here for ages. I have yet to bring Hunter here, but its like my second home… well maybe third…. Well fourth home after everything recently."

"Dustin."

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling and out table is ready."

"Oh."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

'I guess Dustin was right after all… I never thought I would say that' Blake thought as the duo sat down at a table in the 'newest dining room' in the establishment.

"Your waiter will be here in a moment gentlemen is there anything I can get you to drink?" Liam asked as he left them with two menus.

"Is my usual in stock?"

"It is Mr. Brooks."

"Then a bottle of it for my good friend and myself."

"Very well gentlemen. It was good to see you again Mr. Brooks."

"How many times do I have to tell you its Dustin!" he hollered as Liam left the room.

"Old habits die WALDO."

There was silence for a few moments.

"That was interesting."

"I've been coming here for years with my parents. The first few years after their divorce we would still come here for my birthdays and Christmas. But then a few years ago it stopped completely. I come here from time to time with my cousin Charlie and occasionally with Tori."

"So…"

"I'm not rich dude. Just financially stable. My parents have houses and I don't have to worry that much if I want to go to college, but I still need to get a job and stuff for the future. I would say upper middle class if even. My mom was never good with money…" he trailed off.

"Let's change subjects. Um dude… this looks and feels like a date oddly enough."

"I know, it's the room I swear. I normally eat in one of the smaller rooms where there's a TV and stuff so I can watch sports or something. I guess because I've been a regular for so long that they didn't want us to be in the main room or something. There was that one time Tori made a hissy fit and damaged so much stuff…"

Blake broke out in laughter.

Time passed soon and before they knew it they were on dessert.

"This was really nice dude."

"Yeah and it wasn't a date as you are so not might type."

"Even if I was into dudes, you would not be by type either."

"Good. Now that that's settled do you think we should head back? I'm dreading Tori and Hunter's reactions."

"Yeah…" Blake said as the door came bursting down.

"DDDUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!" Tori hollered causing both of the Rangers' ears to hurt.

Liam came running in after her.

"I am sorry Mr. Brooks. I tried to assure her you were only here with this gentleman to discuss private matters but she forced her way in here."

"Blake how could you cheat on me? Wasn't I a good girlfriend? And Dustin how dare you steal my boyfriend?"

"Um Tor?"

"Yes WALDO?"

"Tor what was the reason I brought you here for the first time?"

"It was about your… oh."

"Um… carry on…. Sorry about that guys… I just guess I've been reading a little much lately."

'That's for sure' both male Rangers thought.

"We were about to leave anyways," Dustin said handing Liam the check with a generous tip.

"Thank you Mr. Brooks. On behalf of the rest of 'The Lyons' Den' I would like to wish you gentlemen and lady a good evening."

Tori glared at the duo before her, as said duo looked just as uneasy receiving her glare. Tori's stare-a-thon was interrupted by:

"And by the way Ms. Hanson you're boyfriend is as straight as an arrow. So I wouldn't push your luck if I were you. It sounds like you want to catch them together or something, but that's just me. My gaydar is as accurate as they come. I knew Mr. Brooks was gay from the moment I first met him!" he said before leaving.

Dustin became flush and muttered something like 'I knew I shouldn't have been so generous with the tip. That two timing waiter…. Grrrrr.

Dustin and Blake looked to each other as Tori became Crimson and walked out after him.

"Um dude?"

"I don't know…"

"Let's call it a night."

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

End of Flashback.

** Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles **

Author's Note

**I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE MY POLICY REGARDING UPDATES. I AM NOW NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL THIS CHAPTER HAS 7 (SEVEN) REVIEWS. I KNOW IT MAY SEEM LIKE I AM A REVIEW WHORE, BUT FOR THE NUMBER OF HITS I HAVE PER CHAPTER IT IS NOT THAT OUTRAGEOUS.**

Like I said before, I apologize for having yet another filler chapter (SORRY PEOPLE!). There is just a lot of stuff going on in my life. And I would rather have a few funny fillers along with well thought out normal chapters than multiple short and crappy chapters without fillers. This one isn't bad as the previous as its not an Omake. It is in a way, but it isn't. I just wanted to add some more suspense and drama to Dustin's family life. At least I have given you a full chapter instead of Omakes or a song fic chapter.

For all of the faithful, Dustin makes his full on return in Chapter 27. It was _Whispering Ranger_'s idea for a second chapter of Omakes. So blame her! As she was the inspiration for the Kat-Tori Omake.

I know I broke like 'canon' for Ninja Storm by having Dustin 'know' that Power Rangers were real, but like at least I made it believable… well more so with him like not fully knowing they existed. Well I am taking a lot of liberties with his character so what's one more? Dustin is hiding so many things already, why do Power Rangers only have to exist in Comics. Angel Grove may know of some identities, but they would have been stupid to reveal them to the world, hence Dustin's knowledge or well lack therefore of.

-Griffin


	27. Chapter 27: Broken and Unfamiliar

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

QUICK RECAP

A heart to heart with Blake and Dustin ruined by Tori

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Blake Bradley was have an interesting month. A few months ago some random dude showed up and became Dustin's student. Then about a month ago he disappeared without a trace. And then Dustin followed suit. And even more recently his brother decided to go on a trip to find himself and to see some old friends. Lothor had relented significantly on annoying the Ninja Storm Rangers almost to a point where they were becoming increasingly paranoid about when he would plan his next attack. And added on to that matter was his brother.

The group had regrouped and Cam had devised a way of controlling the Lion Zord from Ninja Ops, if it needed by himself in the Lion Zord's cockpit. Blake could not erase the image of Cam in the Yellow Spandex of the Yellow Wind Ranger for some reason. He knew the others wouldn't understand, so he vowed to tell to the tale to Dustin when the Yellow Wind Ranger returned. They may have had their differences, but the two understood each other far better than the majority of the others. Despite becoming a team, the Wind and Thunder Rangers were still not a solid task force. And the addition of the Samurai Storm Ranger only made matters worse. Griffin and then Dustin vanishing in thin air led to many rounds of pointing fingers. The two Bradley Brothers were not completely oblivious. Each of the brothers knew a part of the story that surrounded the disappearance of either Griffin or Dustin, but were missing something that would help them connect the pieces. Neither felt they should reveal what they knew, they felt obligated to keep what they knew to themselves for each knew one of the two disappeared for a reason.

Blake may have been the quieter of the two Brothers, but he was defiantly the more observant of the duo. HE noticed and remembered things that Hunter would overlook. Despite that Hunter was the one who came through time and time again. He may be rough around the edges, but his heart was in the right place. Both brothers grew up with great tragedy, but had great things in store for them.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Hunter had kept the small discoveries to himself. He was glad to know his son was alive and relatively safe, but he couldn't help but wonder how much of a secret his mission was to keep everyone in the dark. Even he, Griffin's father, knew virtually nothing about it other than the few random texts he received every now and then. It was quite annoying to him in particular because despite the little he knew, he knew much more than the rest of the team about Griff's status. It was quite a struggle to keep it all to himself—not to mention the major case of blue balls he had from his boyfriend's disappearance. In one of his nights of lust filled dreams something shouted out for him to re-analyze all of the clues.

Hunter had not been getting much more than a couple of hours of sleep each night since his boyfriend's sudden disappearance. With Griffin he at least expected something wacky to happen out of the blue that could also be explained later. But with Dustin he knew something was off. Dustin cared too much about every one to leave like that.

So it was during one of those nights when Hunter was tossing and turning and letting out all kinds of moans and grunts in his sleep that he had a very interesting dream (NOT THE KIND OF DREAM ALL OF YOU AND BLAKE EXPECTED DUE TO THE EVIDENCE!).

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Hunter lay asleep under the covers of his king sized bed in his air-conditioned room. The odd thing was how flushed and clammy he was. His hair was everywhere and his body was covered in a layer of sweat. For several hours he had laid awake on his bed tossing and turning, but not too long ago his body had finally relented and allowed him to drift into a state of slumber, not a pleasant one, but enough to recharge.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Hunter had returned to his old persona since his son and boyfriend had both disappeared in thin air without a trace. While his son had left a trail of answers, his boyfriend had done no such thing.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

**Dream Sequence**

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Hunter arrived in a familiar space. 3 o'clock had come and gone and Kimberly still had not shown up for him. He was old enough by this time to walk himself home, but it was not like her to not show up without telling the blonde ahead of time. She was one of the most dependable people he ever knew. This had never happened before and Hunter was growing worried. He always had a knack for expecting the worst. It was a sixth sense if you will.

Hunter left for the Youth Center in hopes of finding Kimberly. He knew that she had a lot of things to do and everything, but she always made time for the few hours they spent together after school.

Hunter's jaw almost dropped to the ground when he saw the sight before his eyes. When he arrived at the Youth Center he thought he may bump into Kim or one of her friends, but he never expected to actually literally bump into her.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

"Young lady you are making a big mistake."

"What are you talking about? You and DAD thought it would be a good idea if I found another after school hobby, namely one involving community service. And if I'm not mistaken I am going to be very late."

"But I didn't think that you would get HIM!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The blonde brat of yours."

"I don't get what you are getting at MOTHER. Hunter is a respectful and bright boy. He has had a hard life and needs a push in the right direction."

* CRACK * Hunter heard as he approached the Youth Center. (He would learn later from Kim that the sound was from her mother slapping her cheek. Mrs. Hart who was normally aware of her actions didn't notice the audience she had created.

"Well if it isn't the FAMILY mistake?" she said looking in Hunter's direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"You will learn soon enough young lady."

And with that Mrs. Hart entered her car and drove away.

Kim was so confused that she didn't even feel the pain. She felt a tugging at the bottom of her shirt, a sensation that snapped her out of thoughts.

"Kim are you ok?"

"It's * snivel * nothing. I was just having an argument with my mom. She thinks I should be spending more time practicing my gymnastics instead of the community service I've been doing lately."

"Oh" Hunter said looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry I wouldn't drop you like that Hunter. I may want to go the Olympics some day, but doesn't mean I would kick you the curb. Sorry about being late and everything. My mother cornered me here while I was on my way to get you."

"It's no problem. How about a smoothie? My treat?"

"You definitely know how to treat a lady right Hunter. In no time you will be the perfect gentleman with women lining up to get a chance to date you."

The pair chuckled as they entered the Youth Center. Neither realizing how this would change the course of events.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

**END OF DREAM SEQUENCE**

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Hunter awoke in a cold sweat. He didn't realize how little he knew. The blonde had only experienced a portion of the events that transpired as a child, but he felt it was odd how he knew more than he should. At first he dismissed it as a weird dream, but he quickly noted that Kim's relationship with her mother was quite strained after that point. It was yet another unsolved story he had about Kim. There were so many things he didn't know about her, but she was able to read him like a book. It disturbed him to end, but he knew he would get to the end of it eventually.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed her number. He knew she wouldn't mind despite it being the middle of the night as it would not have been the first time they had a "HART heart to heart" at 3 AM. Hunter dialed and waited. It rang and went to voicemail. He tried again and then it did the same thing. The third time an unexpected thing happened.

A voice on the other side he was not expecting spoke from the other side:

"Crimson Ranger, you should be keeping better track of your precious people. First the Griffin faded from existence, which was then quickly followed by the Lion. The Crane has dropped from the skies. I would watch your back if I were you as things are only heating up."

Before Hunter could get a word in edge wise the line went dead.

Hunter fished a silver object out of his nightstand drawer and stuffed it into a pocket along with his cell phone as he rushed to get clothes on as he rushed out the door.

Things were getting too complicated to leaven THEM out of the picture any more. He had promised Kim to stay silent on the matter, but he had no choice in the matter now. Even if this were a sick joke, he did not have a choice as he could not risk her life or the life of any of the others. He knew Griffin should have been safe and that Dustin could take care of himself. Kim was another story. Something seemed odd the last night he stayed with her, but he dismissed it as the stress associated with moving cross-country with very little notice.

One thought crossed his mind as he got onto his bike and faded away into the blanket of night:

'I won't fail you again.'

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Author's Note

The story took so long to updated as I asked for seven reviews before an update. And it looks like I finally got 7 more or less for ch 26. I think I will go back down to expecting 4 or 5 because I know a lot of people were impatiently waiting for the latest chapter. This one is short and kind of crappy but like tough cookies.

Wasn't that so unexpected? There are a lot of new plot twists in store for you the readers. Where have all of you disappeared to? I really miss the feedback! The Kim-Hunter thing may be growing old to some of you, but it is critical to the development of the story. Pinks stick together. That is one of the major Ranger Fundamentals. Rangers put their differences aside for the common good. Something not everyone takes to heart. I originally planned this for the be about twenty chapters, but the story has evolved to a point where I don't even know where its really heading any more.

I have far too many ideas now. I know the chapters aren't consistent lengths any more, but I believe in quality over quantity. I am still working on that. I still have a lot on my mind and on my plate so I will try to update to the best of my ability. It's shorter than I would have liked but midterms have been kicking my ass lately.

**Mini Poll**

Should the Zeo Powers be used again?

Yes?

No?

If so, should they be used by the originals?

Yes?

No?

-Griffin


	28. Chapter 28: The Lion Sleeps Tonight

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

QUICK RECAP

Quick blurb about the Bradley Brothers

Hunter has a dream about Kim

Weird phone call

Hunter's response

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Dustin had reached the cave near the peak. The journey had been difficult, but if that was what it took to save his friend, it would be worth it. He relied solely on his given abilities, personal or ninja related. This was more than just a test; it was also a quest to aid Griffin.

Anyone with strong magical energy (space villain or Power Ranger) would be attacked by the zombies that guarded the treasure hidden within the cave right off the bat. One could easily hide an item there if that was their only intention. Retrieving an item was another story. His given element however gave him an edge, as he was able to escape their radar until he approached the cave by popping in and out of stone, dirt, clay, etc in a random pattern.

When he approached the summit he was surprised to see the zombies had failed to continue their onslaught. The brunette was glad as he could he had drained a lot of his energy by fighting them off. Sensei Watanabe warned him of the task so it was with a heavy heart he left the others behind without a word. Hunter knew he was leaving ahead of time, but just not where.

Dustin entered the cave, which surprisingly lined with torches on one side of the cave wall. As he walked further and further into the belly of the cave they illuminated themselves. The straight path led to a dead end with an old wooden chest lying on the cave's floor. Two shiny and pristine looking yellow daggers lay across the top with a tarnished golden coin in between the blades.

As he tried to move the coin (which he knew would most likely be booby trapped due to his love of Indiana Jones and similar movies) a yellow light flashed in the cave and all the torches went out.

"Who dares interrupt my slumber?" asked an angry feminine voice.

"I have been sent here by Sensei Kanoi Watanabe of the Wind Ninja Academy."

"That does not answer my question for that is your purpose, not your identity. I shall ask once more. Who dares interrupt my slumber?"

"Dustin Brooks, Yellow Wind Ranger!" he said with an air of confidence (but with no arrogance by the way).

"You have passed the test."

"WHAT!" Dustin face faulted.

The cave once more became illuminated slowly from the opening toward where he currently stood.

"You first went for the coin instead of the daggers. It was too tarnished for you to assume it was important. The daggers were in excellent condition to aid your quest but you still chose the coin. Why?"

"It is not right to take the weapons of the fallen unless they are passed down explicitly. Isn't that right Trini Kwan former owner of the Power Daggers, Saber-toothed Tiger Power Coin, and the Saber-toothed Tiger and Griffin Zords?"

The lights were fully illuminated and the spectral form of the (non morphed) Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger stood before the Yellow Wind Ranger.

"How did you know it was me? No one knows about my team outside of the Angel Grove Rangers."

"You would be surprised. Someone decided to make a comic book about your team, which I read while growing up. It may not have revealed YOUR identities, but it gave basically everything else almost as if an insider created it."

The former Yellow Ranger was surprised how prepared this individual was.

Dustin had still many thoughts on his mind, but there was one thing annoying him above the rest.

"Give it up. And dude step out of the shadows. I know you're there Sphinx."

"Touché Waldo. I believe Siren and the blonde brat were correct. You are not as dumb as you make people think. You made this easy for me. Little Waldo you wasted all your energy getting up and made my task so easy. Thanks again. I will just take these and be on my way."

"Not so fast! You are not getting these items Sphinx!" Dustin said jumping in front of the items.

"And who's going to stop me? A little lion all by yourself?"

"It does not matter what you think. I must help Griffin on his quest. Even if it means I have to die to keep those Power Daggers and the Saber-toothed Power Coin away from the likes of evil. This is your last warning leave or I will have to use force."

"Have to use force?" cackled the evil Yellow Ranger. "When has a Power Ranger ever believed in using peaceful means to get anything done?"

"Logic and reason are the first weapons that any Ranger uses. Violence is only used when necessary and when one resorts to it honor must be upheld. I have no other choice and you are determined to walk out of here with what is not rightfully yours."

"What can you do? Your power of Earth will only cause a landslide and this cave to cave in. You are no match for the power of Lightning," he said gathering a blue ball of lightning in his hand as he charged for the brunette.

"Dude what part of the ground absorbs lightning do you not get?" Dustin asked summoning a ball of earth.

The entire thing would have been in Dustin's favor if the pair had not been in their present location. The Yellow Wind Ranger was only able to do so much to shield himself from the onslaught of the ball of lightning.

"ENOUGH" shouted the spirit of the former female Yellow Ranger. "This does not concern you Sphinx. Leave now or your identity and those of the others shall be revealed now. You may have been able to use the stolen Mystic Morphers but you will not wield my Powers."

Her lightning quick movements made quick work of the evil Yellow Ranger, as he was no match for the seasoned female warrior.

"This will not be the last you will see of me little Waldo."

"ITS DUSTIN!!!"

"This is only the beginning. We will succeed. Today is only a small loss. We shall meet again," he said before he vanished in a swirl of lightning.

"Dustin are you ok?" asked the former Yellow Ranger, who de-morphed after Sphinx's departure.

"Its times like these I appreciate my Ranger gear."

"I must applaud you for protecting my daggers and coin. You have realized what many Rangers forget. Violence is not the only option in many situations. What is it that you seek?"

"This is going to sound confusing. My new boyfriend is Hunter, the Crimson Thunder Ranger. Well Hunter's son Griffin has come from the future. As I am sure you already know, he has come back in time to retrieve the Mystic Morphers and complete the prototype one his father gave him as its his only shot at matching them power wise."

"My spirit may not be still living in this world, but I am aware of many things as you have guessed. Knowledge spreads no matter how hard one tries to suppress it. Ripples are created in time."

"And it is not surprising you are… after all your are a former student and one of the greatest warriors of the Elemental Ninja Academies… Lady Tora of the Fierce Earth Element… err well at least that's who you were in a past life" Dustin said the last bit in a sheepish manner. "Errr well I think."

"You do not know what you are speaking of!" she claimed.

"Give it up. I know you're not Trini Kwan."

'Trini' smirked, and instantly Dustin knew a major headache and a completely unbelievable and farfetched tale were in store for him.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

"Hold on. I'm so confused. How can you be Lady Tora AND Trini?"

"I'm not."

"But you said they were your daggers and coin."

"They were, but not in the manner you are thinking of."

"Let me try."

"Before the Elemental Schools were separate entities, they were part of a bigger picture. Before there were Elemental Schools there was a different System. Originally there were three types of students in each of the Ninja Academies. Those that specialized in Weapons based of the powers of the Power Coins. Those who specialized in Elemental abilities. And those who harnessed their inner beasts. Each school specialized in an element, an art, and a general type of animal. The Wind Academy focused in Wind, the use of fans and bows, and harnessed avian-based powers. The Thunder Academy focused on Thunder and Lightning and the use of staffs and nun chucks, with the later being used as a conduit for their elemental abilities. They used insectoid type spirits. The Water Academy focused on aquatic animals, the Power of Ice and Water, and utilized spears and whips. Next the Fire Academy focused in the use of swords and lances, reptilian spirits, and the power of Fire. And finally the Earth Academy specialized in Feline sprits in tandem with the Earth Element. Unlike the other Academies we did not specialize in a specific type of weapon though the majority relied on axes and hammers. I preferred my daggers as you can tell personally over those two types of weapons."

"Ok."

"The Power Coins were created for the five Element Schools. But they were not in those forms in a sense. As the Power Coins were not used by my comrades yet the were. For the Power Coins are forged by a being Named Ninjor. Each generation has a new set forged, but the same metal has been used since the beginning. The Original Coins were melted down to their pure states when the Original Warriors perished to prepare for the next battle as the Powers rarely transfer from one individual to another. It happens rarely, but it is possible. Trini's coin comes from my own, which came from those that came before me. Those daggers however were mine. My daggers and the Pink Ranger's bow are the only weapons that remain from my era."

"Why do only those weapons remain?"

"I do not know. The matter is irrelevant."

"The daggers were used in tandem with several powers and animal spirits over the years, but they always remained with a Yellow, whether male of female. The bow remained with Pinks for the power of Pink rarely transcends away from the powers of Wind or the rare case of Wood. It is however troubling what has transpired to the Lines."

"What do you mean by Lines."

"That was just me losing my train of thought. I have been alone and left with the task of guarding this cave for so long that I have a lot to think about."

Dustin knew she had made a slip up, whether intentional or not, but he had an idea now to help Griffin.

"Dustin your duty is to your school and to your pupil. Your quest in the coming months shall be arduous. Return to your Sensei and ask him to open the Forgotten Scroll. It will tell you of what is to come. The fate of the world is in the hands of your pupil" Lady Tora said in all of her spectral glory.

"But…"

"Time repeats itself and warriors are called upon time and time again. Some spirits are forced to take up more than one Power. Sometimes several warriors are called from the same family."

"I understand." Dustin truly understood where Lady Tora and Trini began and ended. It was all beginning to make sense. It was completely confusing, but in his mind it was starting to make sense. He had a feeling he knew how the two warriors were connected, and it had given him a new idea.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Time had past quickly outside the cave. While Dustin and Lady Tora's conversation continued, Dustin was still confused by many things, but knew better than to ask for answers, as it was his task to solve them on his own. Before he knew it, it was time to depart and say his final words to the spectral warrior.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

"You are a fine Yellow Ranger Dustin. You are heart that keeps the team together. Being a male Yellow Ranger does not make you any less of a hero. Cherish your time with Hunter and live life to the fullest. I have accomplished many things, but there is one thing I regret most of all."

"What is it?"

"Like my descendant and successor Trini, I never confessed my love to my comrade whom I worked beside on and off the battlefield. I never had the courage to tell them that I love them back. I had the courage to kill to defend my family and friends yet I was too timid to tell him. For unlike you and Hunter who had the courage to become a couple, we were too scared to lose what we already had."

"I am very sorry."

"Thank you. I do not sense an ounce of pity in your voice, which is good as a Ranger will appreciate sympathy but should not accept pity. Just remember there is power in Three."

And with her final message Dustin found himself at the base of the Mountain of Lost Ninja in a flash of yellow light.

'Thank you, I know what I must do' thought the Lion.

'Be safe and do not change. Your pure heart is what will lead you to greatness' thought the spectral warrior. 'Finish what Trini and the others before you began. Only you have the power to do so Young Lion' Lady Tora thought to herself before she returned to her slumber. She would awaken again if destiny called her to do so.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Dustin was still kind of confused by the whole ghost thing, but he had seen much weirder things as a Ranger. He was just glad that he had caught up on his History before he had set out. For in the past few weeks, unbeknownst to the others, Dustin was making the most of his free time preparing for the mission he knew he had to undertake. He had several dreams that pointed him toward the Mountain of Lost Ninja.

Sensei Watanabe confirmed his fears and prepared him for his departure. Dustin did not like how things were happening, but he had no other choice in case things made a turn for the worse. The Yellow Wind Ranger was the only one who could possibly set out and complete the task before him.

There was a reason deep down he was chosen, but Dustin had yet to find the answer.

However the answer was inside him the entire time.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Author's Note

How did you like that? Aren't you glad to figure out why Dustin left? And what happened while he was gone?

Sorry it took a while but I had a lot of midterms, and some didn't come out as well as I expected and hoped for. The next chapter (chapter 6) of The One I'm Waiting For is up too! I am feeling generous so this is going up a couple of days earlier because a lot of people reviewed last chapter! Keep up the 5+ reviews per chapter and they will most likely be out every week plus or minus a couple of days.

Fine, I didn't answer those questions completely, but I did start to get the ball rolling. More answers will come out eventually, but for now be glad that Dustin is still alive and that he has found a way to help Griffin.

It's a complex back-story, but I am using it to tie MMPR (Ninja), Ninja Storm, and Jungle Fury together. _**HINT HINT!!!!!!!!!**_

-Griffin


	29. Chapter 29: Feline Sensei?

Disclaimer: My first venture into the Power Ranger Fandom. I do not own Power Rangers other than my OC's. There will be slash in here. You get to guess whom! There is also the element of time travel and there will be flashback chapters (just as a warning if things get confusing). Obviously I have no BETA so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes in advance. WARNING: SLASH (BOYXBOY) in this fic. Griffin will be traveling back in time to when the Thunder and Wind Rangers have already become a Team and Cam has already gained his Samurai Powers.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

QUICK RECAP

Dustin is revealed to be at the Mountain of Lost Ninja

Dustin meets Lady Tora

Dustin ruins into Sphinx

Dustin learns some history

Dustin receives Trini's Power Coin and Lady Tora's (And Trini's) daggers

Insight on why Dustin Left

Dustin heads for the Wind Academy

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

The Ranger mission was not without its perks. The duo of Titanium and Thunder Ninja (in-training) were currently enjoying some well deserved down time. There were a few days between their last stop (Alyssa in Turtle Cove) and the next stop which was who knows where. When Griffin came back he made sure he had the bare essentials and some money. He was just lucky enough to run into whom he needed to find right away, as he knew money would be an issue in the past. He didn't want to be a charity case so he was glad when his father and Dustin had to disappear and he got some time to work on a few bikes. It was not only relaxing, but also profitable.

Griffin had been doing odd jobs around Blue Bay Harbor to earn some cash unbeknownst to others (except for Dustin and Sensei Watanabe). Griffin only felt so right with being provided with so much by Dustin and the others. Hunter felt it was his 'fatherly duty,' while Dustin felt obligated as a Sensei, and Sensei Watanabe as a host.

Our favorite blonde time traveler was only happy that all the menial tasks his father and his other Sensei had him do were finally paying off. A certain blonde Ranger came into mind. A series of degrading acts had paid off in the end, but they were an unorthodox form of training exercises that to this day Griffin hated from the bottom of his broken heart.

The Titanium Ranger did not walk the line like the rest of his teammates. He walked on his own path and was not above using questionable tactics to get a desired result. In this case while Griffin was in the shower before their Turtle Cove excursion he pried into the shorter blonde's backpack and took out an iPod. Griffin knew better than to bring an iPod with him to the past. He had listened to 'classic rock' as a child, some of which had yet to come out at that point, hence him using all his free time doing odd jobs. So while peering through the tracks Ryan had noticed a trend and decided to put his plan in action.

"So Ryan where are we headed again?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Whatever dude I'm not going to resort to pouting so I am taking the first shower. And knowing you, it would be better if I only left you cold water" Griffin joked as he grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"What kind of thanks is that little Griffy-kins? And after I made sure we got two beds in our room too! And the works. THIS didn't come cheap and Lightspeed isn't going to be reimbursing me anytime soon either."

"You have my eternal thanks 'My Personal Hunky Hero' Griffin said with a wink as he closed the door.

'He is such a tease' Ryan thought as he laid back on 'his' bed. He looked at the ceiling for a few moments before a thought crossed his mind

He whipped out a Blackberry and dialed number.

"Hey it's Ryan Mitchell. You said you owed me a favor a while ago. I think its time I cashed in on it."

A few words came from the other end.

"But you promised."

"There's nothing I can do" came from the other end.

"Dude can't you? Ranger to Ranger?"

"Fine. But the debt is completely repaid."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I will see you soon. Thanks again."

"Just promise me one thing Ryan if I do this favor."

"Sure, shoot. Anything."

"Stop being a man whore and settle down with someone. It doesn't matter if they have boobs or a dick, just stop moving on from one person to another like it's you're trying to set a record for the Ranger with the most partners."

"That's not even fair. Or even funny!"

"It's a scary thought, but its closer to the truth than you think. Your actions reflect on Lightspeed and Rangers as a whole."

"Fine."

"From what I've heard you're currently with a cutie. I never pictured you with a twink dude, but as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"But I…. its not…"

"You don't have to deny it Ryan. I've heard he's quite the catch. I'm sure Dana and your father will be proud of your choice. I have to go dude. Consider my debt repaid."

"Thanks."

"Keep what I said in mind. A little birdie told me about him, and I'm sure you two are a match made in heaven. And a Ranger to boot Ryan. You sure know how to pick them."

Ryan by this time was becoming quite speechless and crimson.

"He's almost done with his shower, I've got to go."

"Are you sure this is not an excuse to join him in there?"

"He doesn't like dudes."

"That's not what a little kitty told me."

"Oh really."

"The kitty told me a lot of interesting things."

"Sure she did."

"Who said the kitty was female."

"I assumed…"

"I won't say anything else or I will have my head chopped off dude."

"Sure."

"Adios fag."

"Ciao bitch."

Ryan ended the call and put his Blackberry back. He had almost forgotten to put the iPod back in place, but he did so in the nick of time before Griffin opened the bathroom door. Clouds of steam came out into the room, surrounding a wet Griffin—a wet bare-chested Griffin only covered by the small towel around his waist.

"Sorry about that Ryan. The water pressure was too good for a quickie. It's been so long since I've had a good shower. I was joking before, but I think I did only leave you with cold water."

"Don't worry dude I think I'll need it." Ryan didn't even want to imagine what Griffin implied by the word quickie,

"Maybe if you're a good boy you'll get to see more" Griffin said heading toward his bag. He bent forward to get a few items out of his bag, exposing his (covered) butt to Ryan's line of sight, causing the Titanium Ranger to flee into the bathroom and jump in the shower at the speed of light.

When Griffin was sure Ryan was showering he removed his towel. Contrary to Ryan's thoughts Griffin was wearing a pair of shorts and boxers under the towel. He whipped out his cell phone and proceeded to dial a number.

'Pick up' Griffin mumbled.

After several rings the person on the other line picked up.

"Hey it's Griff," he said into the phone.

"It's been a while dude."

"I know. I've been busy. A lot of things have come up."

"Don't you mean someone?"

"I've got someone helping me, but it's not like I'm interested in them in any way. They're so not my type."

"That's what MALE Rangers always say. Just because he's also a dude doesn't mean I think of you any less."

"I don't like him or any dude in that way for that matter."

"You can't escape who you are little Griffin!"

"That's not even funny."

"Our time is drawing short. **Whit** is on her way so be careful. I won't be able to put your cute little face back together if **SHE** gets to it first."

"My face is the least of my worries. Do you have any leads?"

"I have an idea, but I need to do some research first."

"That's always your excuse."

"Well cub I have to get going."

"Sure thing C. I know you are breaking all kinds of laws and rules, but its nice to hear a familiar voice."

"Don't worry about it cub. It will be over before you know it as long as **THEY** do not interfere."

"I wish I could be as confident as you."

"When you have a body like me little dude, confidence comes second nature."

"Whatever C, I am sure your flabby ass will be in touch."

"You better believe it dickless."

"Why you…." Griffin began before the individual on the other line disconnected the call.

"Griffy care to join me in here?"

"You wish I would."

"Of course I would, but the water's running cold so make up your mind."

"Maybe next time Ry."

"I will hold you to that" Ryan yelled from the bathroom.

'He's going to be the death of me' thought Griffin as he retrieved the documents from his backpack and went down to work. He had a feeling Chinese Food and Starbucks would be joining them soon. He had no idea how he was able to hear Ryan over the cascading water and through the door, but he had more pressing matters on his mind.

Griffin was snapped out of thoughts by the vibrations of his phone. He had a new text message from a number he did not recognize.

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

My most youthful pupil,

A little kitty didn't stand a chance against this mighty feline warrior. Sorry about everything, but I had to do something. Don't tell the others yet. I "remember" stuff that hasn't happened yet. I don't know how, but I do.

Sincerely,

Your Loving Sensei

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Something was not right and Griffin knew it. There was no way that memories could be in the present, but somehow he wasn't surprised. His sensei always marched to the beat of his own drum. Griffin's innocent little phone let him dial his way into the future sort of. In truth Hunter (future one) had several scrolls sealed within the ones for Sensei Watanabe and for Dustin. One such item sealed within the confines was what appeared to be an ordinary clunky phone that anyone got for free on a two-year-contract with a cell phone company. In reality it was a special little do-hickey that a few friends of Hunter had whipped in case of such emergency as this. That and a little Time Force intervention helped to.

Griffin was getting worried he was changing the timelines way too much. He knew it would be inevitable that a few things would change and the very future would shatter in a sense, but he had to go back or there would be no future at all…

**~ Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Hurricane Chronicles ~**

Author's Note

Hope this was as funny to you the readers as it was for me. It was an awkward chapter to create, but it was loads of fun.

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! FINALS AND DEAR SANTA PLOT BUNNIES ATTACKED! Check out all of my latest work.

**If anyone can figure out what anime/ shows I referenced, I'll let you pick who's the next Evil Mythic Ranger to attack next! (WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SPHINX AS DUSTIN KICKED HIS ASS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!)**

**If anyone can figure out what Ryan has in store for Griffin (a surprise) then I will let you pick a former Ranger the blonde duo run into. (NO MORE MMPR-TURBO or WILD FORCE).**

-Griffin


End file.
